


甜蜜蜜 (As Sweet As Honey)

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pederasty, Romance, Shota, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: A splash of sweetness came to Sehun's bland, unmeaningful life through the form of a forbidden fruit—fluffy honeyed hair, big doe eyes, cute button nose, cherub-like cheeks, rosy lips, thin, breakable arms and short, milky legs that begged to be spread, all belonging to the person he least expected: his best friend's thirteen-year old brother, as empty as Sehun was.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: daddy kink, pederasty, eight-year age gap (childish ten-year old looking thirteen year old shota Luhan, twenty-one year old Sehun, basically underage sex)
> 
> I warned you. If you cant take this sinful shit then the door is open for you to nagajuseyo~^^ 
> 
> This is the part one. No rated content for now

Business administration was not really Sehun's thing but that was _all_ he could do...

 

What he was _only_ allowed to take, to be honest.

 

The blood of a businessman runs in the veins of every Oh, each generation producing renowned men who were on the top of the business ladder. Each one of them was able to exalt their corporation to astounding feats, establishing their brand name as one of the most famous household names in the entire South Korea.

Sehun was no exception as seen in his naturally persuasive, cunning skills, most notably in talking to the people he sold his little trinkets to back in high school—excluding his somehow awkward social skills when it came to maintaining a normal conversation—and the way his proposed solutions contributed to the betterment of his family's company despite not being a member... yet.

Despite the competence Oh Sehun has, it was decided that it would be his elder brother who would inherit the company, to which Sehun was not envious at all. Because, again, business administration was not Sehun's thing.

 

And never will be.

 

His social class and status enabled him to blend well with his friends, which include Chanyeol, his best friend, and Jongin, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Having known each other since they were in middle school, they were inseparable. Their families, whether because of business or not, also get along especially during company parties. Joonmyeon, a senior of one year that they often met in the said parties, joined the group during their first year in the university. In their own special ways, they somehow managed to open Sehun up by bringing him to various social gatherings or simply hanging out.

That was how he ended up with his squad in the Park estate, Chanyeol's ridiculously luxurious mansion located about thirty minutes by car from the university.

His friends who were either chaebols or future position holders in the company were in awe—as if it was their first time visiting—as they wandered around the Park estate. Having visited all of his friends' residences, Sehun could tell that the Parks were the wealthiest... or if he would be honest, the ones who loved showing off the most in terms of their abode.

Intricately patterned gates and doors, gigantic sculptures carved only by the most qualified, credentialed worksmen, carefully tended meadows and gardens stretching hundred of acres from the mansion, flamingo and fish carved fountains and anything that screamed wealth, status and power.

The thing was, nothing fancied Sehun at all. Truthfully speaking, the Ohs also have those; maybe even more opulent if only his father was not a frugal man... borderline parsimonious if Sehun would be frank.

Not that his friends had a clue about the majestic grandeur of the Oh estate, for they never stepped in the place for the reason that Sehun barely spent a minute inside the godforsaken place.

Sehun was soon to yawning, soon to complaining about a fake headache and marching inside the mansion to seclude himself in the guest room, when a set of delicate limbs, so small the others almost failed to notice it, appeared from the doorway, childish giggles ringing as the boy ran.

The boy, the sweet little creature adorned with a small face, sparkling doe-like orbs, button nose, rosy cheeks, supple pink lips and a crown of honeyed curls stopped right on his tracks as his eyes fell upon the tall figures chatting near the fountain. The child looked troubled as signified by his pout, the loss of shine in his eyes and his timid, unconscious attempts to secure himself by wrapping his tiny frame and a small, cream-colored rabbit plushie with his fragile arms.

The moment the child locked eyes with a spellbound Sehun, the elder was so sure he saw the embodiment of beauty he longed to see.

The chattering of his friends' annoying voices tuned out in the background and the surroundings came to a blur, for all he heard was his own heartbeat while watching the wind ruffling the delicate cherub's hair.

Sehun did not know what he was doing. He did not know what came over him, but he was on his way waltzing closer to the boy who looked a bit terrified, clutching his stuffed rabbit closer to his chest as Sehun neared the boy.

The boy did not run though his slight cowering and closing of eyes told Sehun how shy or scared the child was.

"Hello, little one," the taller greeted, keeping half a meter distance between them for the child not to be scared. "What is your name?"

 

The only answer he got was silence.

 

Crouching down the child's eye level, Sehun spoke again, not giving up in getting the child's attention. "My name is Oh Sehun and I am twenty-one years old."

"L-Luh-Luhan," the angel answered while darting his eyes on the side, weight shifting from foot to foot. "T-Th-Thirteen years o-old."

 

 _Luhan. Ah, Chanyeol's brother._ Chanyeol's beautiful baby brother. How could Chanyeol not tell of this pretty, adorable fairy? Luhan seemed ten by the aura of innocence that enveloped around his fragile form. He was also shorter than boys his age, with his height being Sehun's height when the latter was in grade four.

 

 _Luhan._ The name unconsciously engraved itself in Sehun's mind, not aware that it would be something he would utter every single day.

 

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful child," Sehun showed the kindest smile he could muster. "I bet your cute rabbit also has a nice name."

 

The child blinked, stunned at the word the handsome stranger uttered towards him. Beautiful? Him? How Luhan yearned to hear those words. And this Sehun even asked for his best friend's name? His own parents and brother never even bothered getting to know any of his plushies and this guy was the last person he thought would get interested over such a matter.

A spellbinding smile stretched across Luhan's lips, eyes curling to crescents as he replied, "Mango, because Mango is as sweet as Lulu's favorite fruit!"

 

Speaking in third person. _God,_ Sehun never knew he was weak for such thing.

 

"Our cute little Luhannie." Joonmyeon's motherly voice called for the boy, hand reaching out to pinch his cheek. Sehun was surprised when the child hid behind him, holding on his hoodie and peeking through his arm hole. The gesture was endearing, for it was as if he had known the elder for a long time or he merely saw Sehun's tall figure as a wall that could protect him.

 

It was cute and something in Sehun's chest—and perhaps, his groin—stirred.

 

"Aww, can't you remember Joonmyeon hyung anymore? I am hurt." Said hyung pouted, trying to pat Luhan but the latter clutched tighter on Sehun's hoodie.

"Hyung, the last time you met him was a year ago and you barely talked with him." Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"My bad." Joonmyeon awkwardly laughed as he retracted his hand.

"Luhan," Chanyeol softly called, "say hi to Joonmyeon hyung and the others."

The child gave them a once over before saying in the gentlest whisper, "h-hi."

"Why do you get cuter and cuter everytime I see you?" Baekhyun exclaimed, making a move to crouch and pinch the child's cheek.

"You are so loud," Jongin chided while slapping Baekhyun's hand away. "Luhannie, do not mind this retarded moron friend of ours. He forgot to drink his meds."

"Language," Sehun clicked his tongue as he slightly turned around to face the boy.

"Luhan, is there anything you need?" Inquired Chanyeol out of the blue.

"Lulu wants to pick flowers." Luhan replied with his soft, timid voice. "It is Didi's birthday so Lulu and Mango want to give him something."

"Didi? Mango?" Chanyeol scratched his head in wonder. Sehun concluded that this Didi was also one of Luhan's fluffy friends.

"And, you want to pick flowers again? The last time you did that, you tripped and skinned your knee. You also picked a lot of poppies last time. Mama will surely get mad if you pick her flowers again."

"Please, hyung?" Luhan ran to his giant elder brother, tugging on his trousers and looking up at him with pleading eyes comparable to a pretty deer. "Please, please, please. Just this once, then Lulu will never pick flowers from the garden again. Please?"

Chanyeol sighed, patting his brother's hair. "Luhan, the gardener is busy tending the new seeds today. If there is no one to accompany you, I am sorry to say—"

"I will." All heads whirled towards Sehun, astonishment evident in their faces. Sehun remained nonchalant, raising a brow in question of their reactions.

"Oh Sehun, picking flowers with a kid? What did you eat, Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun laughed, not able to stop his tactless mouth. He winced in pain, though, when a smack from Kyungsoo's ever violent hand landed on his head. "Aww!"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Sehun, you do not need to do it."

"I insist." Sehun did not even glance at his friends for approval, opting to peer down at a hopeful Luhan, flashing him a warm smile. "That is, if it is okay with you, little guy."

It took a several seconds for Luhan to nod with apparent hesitance. This tall stranger was someone the boy met for the first time. He did not like the idea of doing one of his favorite hobbies with someone he did not know yet he thought that his Channie hyung won't let him do it without supervision. He found himself agreeing, for the man looked trustworthy and kind, add in the fact that he was undeniably handsome, more handsome than anyone Luhan met before. He even approached Luhan first and got to know his friend's name, too, so the tyke chose to give it a try.

Sehun, towering the boy whose head barely reached his chest, bent a little as he gazed in the boy's orbs. "Will you be nice enough to lead the way, Luhan?"

Sehun yelped in surprise as his hand was grasped, forcefully dragged by the child running towards the garden.

It felt nice, for the hand was so soft, so squishy and velvety against Sehun's own. It was so small, stretched to its limit as he held on Sehun's big one.

Thanks to Sehun's long legs, he was able to catch up with the fast runner of a child. They saw the gardener, who bowed upon seeing the two. Sehun borrowed the spare pair of garden shears the gardener brought and proceeded on cutting the flowers Luhan pointed. They collected an assortment of flowers, ranging from white daisies, yellow daffodils to red chrysantemums and pink roses.

Luhan marveled on how skilled this hyung was. He seemed like an expert, trimming the flowers like a professional and handling them like they were glass. Sehun was especially careful with the rose, cutting them without getting pricked and offering to be the one to carry them back in the mansion. Most of all, Sehun was patient enough to let Luhan take his time, and the elder's warm smiles made the child feel at ease.

 

  
There were some notable changes in the Parks' mansion. The royal blue carpet that stretched from the staircase down to the first floor was replaced with a wine-colored one. The walls that were covered with intricate Victorian themed wallpapers were stripped down and designed after a palace-themed mural. Manneristic paintings were taken down to pave way for Renaissance ones. The chandeliers hanging on the high ceilings also changed to fancier designs. The different—yearly—changes in the mansion blended in a way that highlighted the extravagance of the structure, but that was not the one that caught Sehun's attention.

It was the one and only large family portrait that hung on one of the walls. Sehun's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on the face of the child who already ran ahead to his room. Everyone in the picture looked cold, save for the small, charming smile on Chanyeol's lips and the seemingly uneasy expression on Luhan's. He looked far from happy, very different from the emotions he portrayed during the mere act of picking flowers minutes ago. He was so stiff, so out of place as if taking a picture with his family was the last thing he wanted to do.

Sehun dismissed any of those thoughts as he made his way upstairs. There was an ajar door, which he assumed was Luhan's room and he entered, welcomed by a burst of pastel hues and fluffy things.

Plushies sat on a whole shelf cabinet, silently observing the stranger their owner invited in their abode. They were mostly Rilakkuma merchandise, while the others were miniature bears, kittens, puppies, rabbits, deer, a unicorn, and other animal stuffed toys Sehun was too lazy to recall the type of.

The bedsheet was in a pristine white color decorated with lace while the blanket and the pillows were covered with patterns of Rilakkuma. Baby blue tinted the walls while cream shaded the ceiling. The paneled floor was ivory-colored and a huge, furry, pink carpet laid on the center of the room. Almost all furniture were beige in color, save from the white nightstand where a lilac lampshade and an old worn out brown picture frame of a man and a newborn babe stood.

The man, seemingly young yet worn out smiled sweetly while cradling the swaddled baby in his arms. The baby was at peace, delicate lids shielding his eyes from the blaring light. The man, to say the least, looked like the happiest man on Earth alive just by holding his baby.

"Hyung!" Luhan squealed, getting out from the bathroom and pointing at the flowers on his desk.

"Do you have a pair of scissors?" Sehun inquired, walking towards the miniature chair and sat on it. He laid the roses beside the bunch of flowers and waited for the child who rummaged in the nightstand.

"Found it!" Luhan gleefully cheered once he grasped the sharp scissor, only to break in a loud cry when the sharp blade accidentally cut through the pad of his forefinger.

Sehun shot up from his seat, rushing to the sobbing child who immediately showed his bleeding wound. Blood stained Luhan's pale skin, oozing from the cut and dripping on his entire finger. Sehun took the pair of scissors away, laying it on the nightstand and accompanying Luhan to the bathroom.

"Too much blood... oh, oh, Lulu will die!" Luhan sobbed, eyes watering and lips quivering while staring at his cut.

"Don't be scared, little one," Sehun cooed, pumping the liquid disinfectant soap on his palm. "You won't die. Doctor Sehun will heal you in no time."

"C-Can you really do that?" The child whimpered, to which Sehun patted his head with his free hand and answered, "as long as you allow Hyung to help you."

Sehun rubbed Luhan's back, motioning him to get closer to the sink. "Come here, Lu. Let us wash your wound first. We do not want the germs to spread in your wound."

The lad sniffled. "I-It will sting."

"Just for a little while, sweetie. We need to clean it." Luhan found the endearment comforting as if he could trust this man to take care of him. He hesitantly extended his finger under the faucet. Sehun opened the faucet as careful as he could, not wanting the water pressure to be too strong.

Luhan whined when the water washed the blood away, followed by Sehun gently holding his hand to apply the liquid soap. He lathered it softly, muttering promises of the pain ending in a little while.

The washing ended with Sehun tenderly drying the boy's hand. The elder then reached for the cabinet containing the first aid kid Luhan pointed at. Sehun took him to the bed, sat the two of them and opened the kit.

Luhan watched calmly as Sehun got the box of band aids and a roll of cotton but screamed in horror when he saw the elder pulling out a bottle of isopropyl alcohol.

"No! Please not that, hyung! Lulu hates alcohol! Alcohol stings and it hurts!"

"Dear, listen to hyung," Sehun said while caressing the babe's locks. "If your wound is not thoroughly cleansed, then, all the germs will spread throughout your body and let you die. Do you want that to happen?"

The remark was surely exaggerated but it paid off when Luhan shook his head profusely, sniffling and looking at the elder with pleading eyes. "Please, hyung, Lulu does not want to die!"

"So, will Lulu let hyung apply alcohol?"

"But I do not like it..."

Sehun remembered having a piece of caramel candy in his pocket and fished for it, waving it on front of the suddenly interested child. "If Lulu will be an obedient boy then Sehun hyung will give this to you."

The boy's gaze fixated on the piece of sweet treat. The offer was so enticing—as well as being called 'Lulu'—but the impending pain made him hesitate.

Sehun proposed a more tempting offer. "I may even give you a whole packet next time I come over if you will be a big boy and take the pain."

Luhan's sweet tooth got the best of him and he nodded, giving Sehun his hand and squeezing his eyes shut as he readied himself for the sting.

"P-Please be gentle." He softly whispered, other hand holding on the sleeve of Sehun's hoodie.

A yelp broke off Luhan's lip as the damp cotton touched his cut, the elder gently patting it while rubbing his back in comfort. The sting lasted even when Sehun withdrew the cotton and covered it with a band aid, but for some reason, it felt better when the elder kissed his wound.

"Done in just a few seconds." Sehun mused and ruffled the younger's hair. "See? It wasn't that bad. Luhannie is such a good boy. Hyung is proud of you."

Luhan's doe-like orbs glowed at the words. "Proud of me? Hyung is proud of Lulu?"

Honestly, it was just a slip of a tongue for Sehun. It was just a remark said in impulse but upon seeing the twinkle in the tyke's eyes, he decided that he would do anything not to take that sparkle away from its owner.

"Yes, sweetie. Not all boys can endure like you did." He gave the sweet treat to Luhan, who in a speed of light opened the wrapper and popped the candy in his mouth.

"It is so yummy," Luhan grinned happily while letting the sweetness fill his little mouth. "Thank you, hyung!" His lips split into a grin, pearly whites dazzling

Sehun's own lips twitched into a genuine smile at the younger's adorable expression. "Would you like to grab something to eat? Yeol said he will be cooking some snacks today."

"But we are not finished removing the thorns yet and it is Didi's birthday."

"Who is Didi?" Sehun's head whirled to the rows of plushies on the shelves and a jolly Luhan ran to his fluffy friends and introduced each one of them.

"That one is Didi," he pointed at the smallest deer plushie and proceeded pointing his other friends. "The one Lulu is holding is named Mango because he loves mangoes. This one is Yangyang, Didi's best friend and this is Bugi, Mango's closest friend. Oh, oh, this unicorn is Lay who loves dancing, and Suzy, and Hani, Pinky, Jisoo, Irene, Wendy, Zhenghao, Yibo, Baozi because look, his cheeks are so fluffy like Chinese steamed buns, and and and..." the child proceeded to tell each and every name of his toys together with their interests the child's creative mind made up. Sehun usually did not like childish stuff—thus the reason of not getting along with children well—but gladly listened, a smile etched on his lips the entire time Luhan's sweet, little voice told of his friends. Thank God, Sehun was bestowed with a sharp mind, thus, was able to remember all names at once.

"Nice meeting you, guys." Sehun rose from his seat, getting closer to the stuffed toys and Luhan. "Let me try if I remember everyone correctly." Sehun pointed at the plushies, saying their names and some fragments of what he remembered about them. He recalled the first two rows without pause, loving the tiny claps Luhan made with each right answer. Deciding to play around a bit, Sehun pretended to forget their name momentarily before 'remembering' and letting Luhan explain to him the biography of every plushie he 'forgot.' He chuckled at the anticipating, nervous expression on Luhan's face whenever he played dumb and pretended to think of the names of the plushies. The tyke was really adorable, earning him a few pokes on his rosy cheeks by Sehun's finger.

"Sehunnie hyung is so smart," Luhan clapped and giggled, beaming at Sehun with his crescent eyes and sunny smile. "Lulu thought you would not remember all of them."

"I learned because Lulu taught me well." He poked Luhan's nose, earning him another giggle. "You are smart as well, Lu. Not all children know what flowers to pick and what names to give their plushies."

Sehun turned to the deer stuffed toy, patting it on the head. "Happy birthday, Didi. Can I borrow Luhan for a while? We will bring you a treat at once and celebrate your birthday."

Luhan's eyes widened in surprise. "You will celebrate with us? Really?"

A chuckle. "If you want to."

"Mmm!" The younger jumped in joy, pleased that someone, a kind, handsome hyung to say the least, would join his little celebration for the special day of his friend.

Sehun scooped the boy off the ground, the giggling babe clinging around his neck as he was raised up in the air. They went out and descended the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see Chanyeol cooking, Kyungsoo washing the blender and Baekhyun just messing around. Joonmyeon and Jongin were probably upstairs, ogling over Chanyeol's manga collection or playing video games.

"Sehun, what did you eat?" Baekhyun gasped, staring at the boy his friend was carrying. "Oh Sehun is carrying a child? Goodness, you did not even help carry my stuff when I moved in my apartment."

Sehun frowned. "Hey, I carried ten boxes..."

"Full of lightweight clothes while we sweated like pigs carrying all of Baek's fragile and heavy belongings," Kyungsoo retorted without looking away from the sink.

Sehun rolled his eyes at that and turned to Chanyeol. "What are you cooking?"

"French toast," Chanyeol answered, turning to see his best friend carrying Luhan. "Luhan-ah, you are heavy. Get off hyung."

"Nah, he is the lightest kid I ever carried," Sehun remarked, adjusting Luhan's bum on his arm.

"You do not even carry kids, Sehun."

Sometimes, Sehun just wanted to sew Baekhyun's mouth shut. "Yeol, are there any toast we can take?"

"Get those newly cooked ones. Luhan likes putting cream cheese on top of them," Chanyeol pointed at a certain plate with his spatula, turning back to dipping another batch on the butter. "Kyungsoo also made strawberry shake. It is in the fridge. The cream cheese is also inside. And Baek, please carry this batch to Nini and Joonmyeon hyung upstairs."

"Ay-ay, captain," Baekhyun saluted and skipped happily, the plate almost falling from his hold but was able to tighten his hold and balance himself.

"Be careful with the food, damn it!" Kyungsoo yelled, Baekhyun's laughter echoing throughout the house.

"When will his maturity catch up with his age?" Kyungsoo sighed.

"Probably never," Sehun shook his head endearingly. Luhan giggled in his hold, finding the situation funny. The child's laugh was contagious, for the elder found himself chuckling in amusement.

"Lu, can you get the shake from the fridge? I will take care of the French Toast." The younger nodded happily and wiggled from Sehun's hold, tiny feet padding towards the fridge as soon as Sehun brought him down.

"Be careful, Luhannie," said Kyungsoo while helping Luhan hold two bottles of smoothie in his tiny hands. Sehun smeared the lad's toast with cream cheese, smiling at the way Luhan's mouth watered just watching him do so. Upon holding their plates, Sehun motioned Luhan to follow him which the younger willingly did.

After that, Sehun helped Luhan arrange all of his plushies on the bed, got acquainted with them, arranged the finished flowers on front of the little deer stuffed toy and joined the child in singing the happy birthday song.

Sehun just let Luhan talk, attentively listening to everything the child said. They talked about Luhan's plushies, his favorite cartoons, stories, desserts, and any childish thing a grown man in college would not be interested on. Despite this, Sehun was delighted. Sehun did not feel bored, annoyed or anything other than amusement.

Maybe it was the genuity in Luhan's smile and answers, the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about the things he loved. Maybe it was the spark of life that radiated from every pore of his delicate body. Maybe it was the innocence in his actions such as when he kissed his fluffy friends with tenderness. Sehun ignored the fact that the child acted younger than his age despite being in grade five—Chanyeol once briefly mentioned how Luhan studied two years late to learn Korean—and just let him be the joyfull ball of sunshine he was.

Despite his cheerfulness and apparent liking of Sehun, Luhan still got easily flustered and timid especially when the elder's focus laid solely on him. Who won't be, when the man on front of him was oh so attractive like those guys on television?

Minimal awkwardness existed, but Sehun was willing to change that. He wanted to eliminate that. And he would.

 

 

 

"Drink, drink and be merry!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin screamed the phrase without care to the world. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, prancing and dancing around as they let alcohol and their happy-go-lucky nature take over their rationality.

The Lord knew how much Sehun wanted to slam his three noisy friends' faces on the table he was propping his elbow on. They were normally loud, but when drunk, they become deafening morons who repeat what they say five times throughout the night.

Baekhyun was noticeably wavering on his footing and might have fallen if not of Jongin and Chanyeol's hold around him. Sehun had no clue why Baekhyun loved drinking despite the awful reality that he could barely finish a cup of soju. For some miraculous reason, Baekhyun was already down on his third cup and was currently taking his fourth one. Perhaps Sehun needed to prepare himself from his friend's endless nagging and grumbling out of hangover the next day.

"You win. Again," Joonmyeon sighed as he dropped his cards on the table. He pushed the cards towards Sehun, not willing to play another game after losing in five consecutive rounds after his one lucky victory. Sehun shrugged, a smug smile on his face as he turned his attention to Kyungsoo who was grilling meat while humming some pop song.

 

"Drink, drink and be merry!"

 

"Perhaps they don't know about the parable in which a wealthy man had the same mindset, only to die the next morning," commented Joonmyeon as he watched their three drunk friends downing bottles and bottles of soju.

"You really expect those bastards to know anything about the Bible?" Kyungsoo quipped, taking the pork and beef strips and chicken off the fire. Sehun was quick to rise from his seat, helping the other to take the last batch of their food for the night towards the table.

 

Of course, their friends immediately stopped from their drunk singing and dancing to grab some newly cooked meat.

 

"Sehun! Baek!" Chanyeol grinned manically while handing the cigarette from his mouth on front of the two.

"I am a drinker, but for that, no thank you. I don't want my gorgeous smile to be destroyed by purplish gums," Baekhyun pushed the other's face who then turned to Sehun. "Bro, let's have fun! Just one drag!"

"Sehun, stay away from him," Kyungsoo warned as he knocked Chanyeol's head, earning him a whine. "Soo!"

Completely ignoring Chanyeol's protests from the painful earpulling the shorter gave him, Kyungsoo added, "the last time they practically shoved a cigarette in my mouth, I almost fucking died. My asthma was almost triggered."

"My Sehunnie, do not follow these health freaks. Be a man," Jongin said in a sickeningly sweet tone that induced everyone's urge to vomit.

 

 _A man is someone who knows how to say no,_ Sehun's dear mother's sweet voice rang in his ears, successfully blocking the tempting whisper of the devil and strengthening his resolve. "I don't want to."

 

Chanyeol, who finally freed himself from what he called Kyungsoo's relentless abuse, chose to use Sehun's guilty pleasure to his advantage. "Dude, I will treat you that childish chocolate drink every single day of the following week if you puff even just one—"

"It is not just a chocolate drink. It is bubble tea. Chocolate bubble tea, the best in this world," Sehun cocked a brow up, offended by the other's blatant disrespect to his beloved drink. "And you are surely forgetting that my pocket is always loaded and I can always buy bubble tea anytime I want, don't you? I have no plans of shortening my life by those cancer sticks and diabetes, man."

"Right. Health is indeed wealth," Joonmyeon nodded approvingly while biting his drumstick.

Chanyeol quickly thought of a comeback. "You call stuffing yourselves with greasy, fatty meat healthy? Wow, Joonmyeon hyung."

As expected, Kyungsoo was clever enough to formulate an immediate reply. "Cheating once in a while from a healthy diet is fine. Why don't you try doing the same with your smoking streak, Park Chanyeol? Try not smoking for a day, my good friend, maybe it will twist back the loose screws in your head if you stop suffocating yourself with fucking stinking smoke."

The four laughed, with Jongin's raucous laughter dominating the chorus. Though, a glaring Kyungsoo made him shut his mouth. "You are actually the worst of the worst. You smoked right on front of a 'DO NOT SMOKE' sign. We almost got late on our fucking examination day because nearby cops chased us. Your fucking disgusting scent clung to my clothes that made Mr. Seo and Eomma wonder if I am a smoker myself. Fuck you, Kim Jongin."

With a smile resembling a Cheshire cat's, the tanned man replied. "Fuck me? Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?"

Now it was Chanyeol's turn to laugh as Kyungsoo ran after a regretful Jongin, determined to strangle and choke the man to death.

They bickered and bickered, with a savage Kyungsoo spewing more venomous remarks, Baekhyun singing off-tune while dancing off-beat and Joonmyeon rubbing his head in distress.

Meanwhile, Sehun, who was laughing moments ago to his arguing friends, gained a headache that made him quite dizzy. Maybe it was the smoke, the minimal amount of alcohol in his system, the cholesterol from the meat or the noises his friends were making. Whatever the reason was, it prompted him to sneakily make his way back in his friend's mansion and have his own beauty rest.

He walked in the kitchen, switched the lights on and proceeded on rummaging for any tea cups and boiling water for his drink. He remembered that his stash of tea was in his bag so he took the ridiculously long flight of stairs towards the guest room.

After getting a bag of tea and a menthol balm for his headache, he went out of the room, only to be surprised by a door creaking open. A bunch of golden brown locks peeked from the ajar opening and his eyes met with two captivating brown orbs.

The doe-like eyes blinked in surprise, long lashes fluttering as his gaze fixed towards the equally shocked man.

 

"Luhan? Why are you still up? Were we too loud?"

Instead of answering the question, the boy replied with a shaky, "h-hi, hyung. I just want to know... if the lights downstairs... in the kitchen are on?"

"Oh yes, I just came there to boil water," Sehun responded, noticing the younger warily looking around like there was some burglar or ghost. "I am actually going back because I got what I need in the room. Want to tag along?"

The child's expression noticeably lit up. "May I?"

"Of course." Right after the words were uttered, Luhan hesitantly slipped his body out of his room. He was adorned by silky pajamas with cute patterns of Rilakkuma that made him look a hundred times more fragile and delicate.

Sehun immediately turned away, trying to stop himself from wondering if the pajamas or Luhan's skin felt silkier. He started heading towards the stairs but a hand grabbed his own, startling him. He turned towards the younger who wore a bashful expression and the elder could not help but chuckle.

They walked down with his hand squeezing the delicate hand as an act of assurance. The sparks he felt in the afternoon were back. It was so small and tender compared to his and he could not help reveling on its velvety feel.

He had no clue how pleasant Luhan felt just from the simple touch. The child loved the warmth of Sehun's big hand. The hold was neither loose nor tight, but merely enough to make him feel a sense of protection and concern he had long missed.

"What do you need, Lulu?" Sehun asked once they were in the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?"

"Lulu wants some milk," the younger answered while searching the refrigerator for his desired drink. He took out a 500ml milk-filled stand-up pouch but frowned cutely in dismay.

"What's the matter?"

"The milk is cold." Luhan pouted, eyebrows meeting as his hands touched the cold pouch. "Lulu wants his milk warm but he does not know how to do so."

Boiling pasteurized milk was completely out of question so Sehun thought for a while before coming up with an idea. "I know what to do."

The child shot him a questioning look as Sehun got the kettle and poured the contents in his cup.

"The pouch is made of thick foil so this might work." Sehun explained while refilling the electric kettle with water and brought it to boil.

"I will show you later what to do." Sehun ruffled the boy's hair and sat him on the marbled tiles of the counter. Luhan watched as Sehun readied a metal bowl and laid the pouch in it. "Let us wait for the water to boil, okay?"

Luhan nodded. He continued silently observing Sehun who right after steeping his teabag in his cup went on with massaging his forehead with the balm he brought.

"Is Sehun hyung hurt? Why is hyung here alone?" The curious tyke could not help but worry over the man who helped trim his flowers, tended his wound and ate merrily with his beloved fluffy friends. "Did hyung and the other hyungs fight?"

"Ah, no," Sehun shook his head. "I just went in right now. I do not feel quite well and I want to make some tea."

"Why? Is hyung dizzy from drinking?"

"No, no, little one. Actually, I have a high alcohol tolerance but Jongin and..." Sehun stopped himself just on time, thinking that the innocent child should not know about his own brother's bad habits. "Well, uh, the smoke from the charcoal triggered a headache."

"Oh, is Chanyeol hyung smoking again?" Sehun was taken aback the child knew, yet all he was bothered about was how Luhan's bright features dimmed into morose ones. "When will he stop? What if he dies from so much smoking?"

"That was what we are telling him and Jongin but they won't help themselves so we just let them be," Sehun heaved a heavy sigh. "We often tell them how they are like dragons spewing smoke or how they resemble chimneys."

Luhan's giggles were something Sehun did not see coming, yet he had no complaints. Rather, he felt warmth spreading in his chest as his ears tingled with the amused child's sweet, innocent laughter.

"Uncle Chanwoo smokes too." The younger's nose crinkled in what was akin to disgust. "Lulu hates the smell so much."

Judging from the manner the tyke talked about his stepfather and how he did not refer to him as his father, Sehun concluded that Luhan did not like the elder Park. Not that Sehun could blame the child; even he and his friends do not want to bump with Mr. Park whenever they make a visit or sleepover.

Not wanting to take the conversation into a distasteful one and in an attempt to not make Mr. Park seem evil, Sehun steered his point to a different approach. "You see all the good and bad things people around you are making. You as a growing child should understand and choose what you should emulate or not. Okay, kiddo?"

"Mmm!" Sehun affectionately pinched the boy's cheek before he turned towards the electric kettle that switched off by itself. He poured the water in the bowl until the pouch was submerged.

"Let us wait for a few minutes for the heat to transfer to the pouch. It may take a bit long because it is big, and maybe it won't be exactly as warm as you probably like but at least..."

"Okay," Luhan meekly nodded. "Is that tea, hyung?" He suddenly pointed at the empty packet on the sink, making Sehun realize he did not shoot it properly in the trash can.

"Yes." He picked up the packet and was intending to throw it with his tea bag had not Luhan's voice stopped him. "'Oh!TEAntic'... Is that the one Chanyeol hyung often drinks?"

"Chanyeol drinks tea?" A grin spread through Sehun's lips at the unexpected revelation. "He told me he just gives it to his parents, but to hear that he drinks it himself... Wow, I thought it was only Joonmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo who actually drinks the monthly supply I give them."

"Monthly supply?"

"Oh, um, yes," Sehun sheepishly smiled as he realized what he just said. "Actually, it is one of my family's products so I always give them boxes of tea every month."

Luhan gasped, mouth forming into a cute 'o' at the newly acquired knowledge. "Does that mean Sehunnie hyung is also a chaebol like Chanyeol hyung?"

"I am the son of the owner but I am definitely not the heir. My hyung is, but I do not complain because I do not like the thought of getting stressed over tons and tons of paperworks."

"Ohhhh," Luhan nodded in understanding and how Sehun wanted to squish the babe's adorable face. "Hyung, what are your company's other products?"

"Anything that promotes healthy living." Sehun counted what he remembered on his fingers. "Healthy drinks, snacks, fiber-rich food, supplements, tea bags, tea leaves and the like."

"Woah. So that is why Sehunnie hyung looks so healthy." Sehun could not help but smile at the impressed and marveled expression of the child. What his family's company had achieved and how people constantly praise him for being a son of a successful businessman usually meant nothing to Sehun but upon seeing Luhan gaping at him, the elder somehow gained the desire to see the bright expression etched permanently on the babe's face.

"Me? Healthy?" Sehun chuckled and tapped the younger's nose with his forefinger, making the latter giggle. "Nah, you are just used to seeing your brother's haggard face."

Sehun drank all of his lukewarm tea, not that he felt bad about it not serving its purpose to soothe his headache, because merely conversing with the doe-eyed child was enough to numb the pain in his skull. He let the water from the faucet run down the bowl he placed in the sink for him to get the pouch from the still hot water.

"It seems ready," Sehun commented while cutting the pouch open, ignoring the emanating heat from it. Luhan watched with interest as Sehun poured milk in the Christmas-themed cup the younger pointed at.

Eagerly bringing the warm treat to his lips, Luhan took a sip. Sehun knew not why he was anxiously waiting for the child's reaction; whether the milk really warmed up even just a couple of minutes of using whatever scientific shit he thought of.

"It is not cold anymore." The sentence laced with various meanings Sehun's analytical brain came up with. Nothing really happened and the child might be lying to not offend the elder. The milk might have turned from cold to lukewarm. But whatever the result was, Sehun sighed in relief, for the little human on front of him swung his hanging legs merrily while humming around the cup's lid.

"Hyung is amazing," he beamed brightly with his pearly whites flashing towards the elder.

 

How Sehun wished to store the memory in his mind forever, for Luhan's pure smile was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw.

 

He tried distracting himself from the sight of Luhan's droopy lids and his pink, supple lips smeared with milk. He wanted to shut down all the surfacing thoughts and images of Luhan's lips wrapped somewhere between Sehun's legs and drinking a different kind of milk.

No, it was not supposed to be like this. His beloved mother did not labor to raise him by herself—as the head of the house and his bastard of an eldest son were mostly absent in Sehun's childhood—just for him to form inappropriate thoughts over a child. He was brought up with morals and the knowledge of what was good and evil. His parents did not spend thousand and thousand of won for his prestigious Christian education during his earlier years for him to forget the values and right conduct he grew up with.

 

_I am an adult. I should think and act like one._

 

His resolve was gone as soon as it came, because the babe wrapped his short arms around the elder's narrow waist. The boy, who had no clue of the conflict in Sehun's head, affectionately rubbed his cheek on the fabric of the taller's shirt.

"Thank you, hyung," Luhan said in a small yet audible tone that had Sehun giving in to the urge to embrace the child back.

"No biggie, little one," Sehun replied earnestly, "you can always tell hyung what you need whenever I am here."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Luhan inquired after pulling away and Sehun did not miss the dejected tone in the pouting boy's question.

"Yes," Sehun sighed, feeling gloomy upon the thought of separating from the little bundle in his arms. Luhan's bottom lip jutted out further at the disappointing response yet Sehun was quick to console the former. "I will come back, don't worry. When hyung comes back, he will play with Lulu as much as you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have no reason to lie."

"Promise?" The child extended his pinky to which Sehun willingly linked his own finger. "Promise, little one."

"Now come. Let me just wash our mugs and I will take you back to your room."

 

 

 

Sehun prefered to be alone most of the time.

Right after high school graduation, he moved out of his house, an estate even grander and larger than Chanyeol's and Joonmyeon's, to have his own private space. He dared not call his former abode a home after his beloved mother passed away when he was in eighth grade. The mere thought of dwelling in a place where his father, brother and him barely met and conversed made him miss his mother more, urging him to move out and settle in an average-sized apartment.

Modesty aside, he had the money in his bank account to buy an entire condominium despite being a student—thanks to his mother's inheritance and his father's attempt to compensate his failure as a father figure through loading his son's bank account with sizeable fortune—but he saw no necessity in doing so. He was contented with doing the chores himself except during the times when he was too tired, which is the time he would call for the broke next door teenager to clean. As for his food, he would eat outside, order or occasionally cook the few recipes he got from his mother's notebook.

Sehun hated going outside. In the past, his friends tried to do everything that it takes for Sehun—a part-time student, part-time hermit—to get out of his damned apartment which they call 'whitewashed den with boring, monochromatic shit.' They took him to arcades, amusement parks, theatres, parties, bars, clubs, and even a brothel against his will, thanks to Byun fucking Baekhyun who arranged it for Sehun to lose his virginity to some whore, for him to at least be 'a civilized human who mingles with members of our own species.'

He had no clue how he belonged in his squad. Chanyeol was an intelligent life-of-a-party, Jongin was annoyingly dumb, Baekhyun's scandalous mouth begged to be sewn shut, Kyungsoo was a killer from his past life and Joonmyeon was the righteous, way too generous human who kept Sehun's sanity on check. Maybe what bonded them together was the fact they shared the same aristoctratic breeding, thus, sharing almost the same range of interests and the class and etiquette even his three rowdy friends occasionally displayed.

Still, he was not someone who fancied visiting and staying over his friends' glamorous houses and properties.

That was before he first set foot in the Park estate and met a young, untainted beauty in the body of a thirteen year-old child.

Sehun did not know how it happened but he started spending majority of his weekends inside the Parks' home, with or without his friends. He was glad Chanyeol's parents were either mostly away on business trips or lenient on letting him stay in their place because the limited time he had on his hands was the only moment he could spend with the adorable little babe who managed to stay in his mind 24/7.

He always anticipated the sunny beam on Luhan's face everytime he stood on front of the boy's room, opening his arms and bracing himself from the sudden weight that constantly threw itself on him. The tiny set of limbs would cling to him like the child did not want to let him go anymore. The elder's skin often tingled with the small puffs of air on his neck as Luhan tell him how much missed he was.

The day would go on with Sehun doing various things with Luhan such as strolling around the estate to admire the flourishing speckles of colorful hues in the garden, playing horsie, human airplane and tea parties with stuffed toys in Luhan's room, listening to Luhan tell stories about school, plushies, storybooks and everything about his week, watching cartoon reruns on the big flatscreen TV in the living room when no one uses it or simply cuddling.

Sehun reveled in each and every image the sweet little nymphet fed his mind which he thought stopped purposely storing valuable memories since he lost his mother. He could vividly remember each and every second he spent with Luhan while forgetting all his struggles as a student of a course he had no passion on and the hidden angst caused by being part of an apathetic family he did not ask to be part of.

With Luhan, everything was beyond perfect. It was as if Luhan made his standard of happiness shallow, because when his friends' antics or the activities adults like him do barely crack a smile on his face, Luhan's giggles and smile were enough to make a normally stoic Sehun grin the whole day. Every single thing about the magical boy caught Sehun's interest, drawing and retaining the elder's attention without any effort.

It was amazing how Luhan managed to make himself the center of Sehun's universe in just a few meetings.

Sehun found himself enjoying the company of the child and prefered to be with him rather than his own friends. He felt guilty not wholeheartedly having fun when their entire squad—or just Chanyeol whenever Sehun came over alone—played video games or laughed over the stories they share in Chanyeol's room, because what he desired was to lock himself in Luhan's room and drown in the melodious voice and ethereal beauty of the younger.

The tiny fairy boy always squealed in glee everytime a knock resounded on his door, for he knew it was the hyung he grew attached with more than anyone he ever met. Sehun often told Luhan how sorry he was for taking so long, because this hyung wanted a rematch in their game or that hyung told a lot of stories, but Luhan cared not, for he knew he would spend the following hours with Sehun and Sehun alone.

With Luhan, there were no issues. When almost the whole world thought Sehun was rebelling when he dyed his hair a rainbow shade, Luhan was among the few people who genuinely appreciated and marveled on his hair. Luhan mentioned something about Sehun being a rainbow prince, but the elder insisted that he was a knight who would protect Luhan, his little prince, from monsters and danger.

He never complained even when Sehun dyed his hair in a thousand more shades, even when the elder dyed it back to black. The child thought Sehun was handsome in whatever hair color or outfit anyway.

The tyke loved each and every thing Sehun gave him, from the few pieces of sweets, the hugs and the cheek kisses. In return, Luhan did his best in giving back the love Sehun generously poured him through reciprocating the affectionate touches, letters and drawings. The letters and drawings might seem childish and far from a scribe's and artist's levels yet they were the sincerest and most beautiful things Sehun was graciously blessed with.

Though, if Sehun would be honest, knowing of the existence of someone as beautiful, radiant and pure as Luhan was a blessing enough for Sehun.

Why? Because of Luhan, Sehun learned to look forward to something, to someone; to create memories and and treasure each one of them after years of going with the flow of his bland, boring life. He gained a purpose and a reason to live, and that was to continue living for Luhan.

 

 

 

It was one of those days the sky wept to bless the earth with an abundance of life-giving water. The sky was too generous though, that the roads to Sehun's and Jongin's houses were flooded and not passable. Thank God Chanyeol offered them to stay the night or else they would be swimming in mudwater. The thing was, the three of them were drenched before reaching Chanyeol's car because none of them brought umbrellas.

After a lot of cursing about the freezing temperature in the airconditioned car, they finally reached the Park estate and stayed inside the confinements of Chanyeol's warm room.

"Good thing we almost have the same heights and frames," Chanyeol mused while taking out three sets of clothes from the closet.

"I bet Sehun won't fit in Chanyeol's boxers," Jongin cackled as he finished drying his hair.

Chanyeol retorted, offended. "Hey, I have a great size, too. Girls love the size."

"Doesn't change the fact Sehun's the monster among us. His may get suffocated." Jongin added with a louder laugh.

"Are we really talking about dicks?" Sehun scoffed, not able to endure the garbage he was hearing. "And, Yeol, I won't wear anybody's boxers. Those sweatpants are fine."

"Oh, our virginal, uptight prince is getting angry," Jongin teased but soon he was groaning from the head slap he got from Sehun's wet top. "Ouch!"

"I am not a virgin you dumbass."

"Besides those two failed fucks because those girls wanted to date you when clearly they were merely flings, nothing ever followed, Sehun," Chanyeol sighed dramatically while slinging his arm around Sehun.

Jongin followed while rubbing the sore part of his head. "You also speak like a nun, dude. Such a waste for such a nice physique. I mean, admirable face, good height, broad shoulders, big chest muscles, shapely ass and a monster inside your pants. You are not putting any of them in good use."

"I sometimes wonder why we are buddies with you, Sehun, and how I am best friends with you."

"To balance all your evil and filthy shit so you guys won't head to hell," Sehun rolled his eyes and slapped Chanyeol's arm away. "I'll bathe first."

"We can all bathe together."

"Right after hearing Jongin talk about my entire body with emphasis on my dick, are you really telling me to endure all your perverted, obscene remarks while I bare it all to you?" Sehun rolled his eyes and draped the towel, sweatpants and shirt on his arm. "No thanks, guys. Go bathe in the other bathrooms."

"Yah! Sehun!" Chanyeol yelled when Sehun slammed and locked the door shut, drowning out the sounds of his friends' sexual jokes.

As the warm, soothing water ran down his naked form, he wondered about his friends' words. Modesty aside, he himself thought that he had an advantage over other men. The looks, the intelligence, the wealth and the power coming along with it could get him anyone he desired with ease. The problem was he held no interest in anybody. Voluptous bodies caught his attention but were not enough to keep his dick standing. Petite girls were nice but they still bored him.

He even thought he was gay, hence, tried watching gay porn with lolita boys and crossdressers, but they just became one night jack-offs.

He was indeed not conceited and in love with himself as some would say. Sehun did not know what he wanted... well lately, one little thing caused him a lot of wet dreams and a raging morning wood but his rational, moral mind would never admit it.

He would turn twenty-two the following year yet he still had no dating experience. He was starting to be a joke to his friends and he did not like it a bit.

He turned off the shower and he could hear his friends' footsteps who might just finished bathing. Jongin's muffled voice asked about what the dinner would be and Chanyeol answered salmon with some type of lemon sauce Sehun was not enthusiastic about. _Ugh,_ how he wanted to go home and eat the bibimbap from the nearby convenience store all by himself.

On the process of wearing a gray shirt Sehun thought was too expensive to be a sleepwear, he heard another set of pit pats on the paneled floor outside. The footsteps were softer than a grown man's and Sehun's face brightened up at the idea of who it was.

His idea was confirmed when a loud 'hello, Xiao Lu' was heard from Jongin for Sehun knew the sole person who owned the nickname.

"Hyung! Sehunnie Hyung!" The voice endearingly calling his name alerted all his senses and his sluggish movements turned to fast paced ones.

"I am here! Wait a sec!" Sehun shouted, hurriedly drying his legs and hair.

After sloppily slipping in Chanyeol's sweatpants, he opened the door and was welcomed with a tight, yearning hug around his waist together with a cheerful "hyung!" Sehun crouched down and scooped the tiny bundle of sweetness in his arms. His arm supported the little baby's bum while the child wrapped his legs around the former's waist like a koala.

"Hyung, hyung, Lulu missed you!" A radiant smile lit up on Sehun's face as the adorable cherub held tightly and buried his face on the crook of the elder's neck. Sehun took advantage of the position and inhaled the scent of strawberries on Luhan's hair and the baby powder on his skin.

On the other hand, Luhan pressed closer, wanting to take in the remnants of the elder's perfume and the hint of green tea from the shower gel his Chanyeol hyung uses.

 

It was as if the rest of the world faded away.

 

"I missed you too, sweetie. How are you?"

"Sad. Lulu missed you lots, hyung. Why weren't you visiting?"

"Perhaps you heard from your Chanyeol hyung how busy school was."

The smile on Sehun's face disappeared once he heard a low murmuring on his ear. "Chanyeol hyung does not even talk with me."

Sehun looked at the totally clueless Chanyeol who was rummaging for something in the closet. "When will dinner be ready?"

"In a minute? Just go down. Jongin and I will follow."

Sehun walked out of the room with the babe clinging on him. The elder always carried Luhan so it was not hard to notice the change in the younger.

"You have gotten lighter, Xiao Lu. Aren't you eating well?"

"Lulu is eating. He just..." the child's expression turned sour as he continued, "does not like the food."

"Why, what is the food served?"

"Arabic, German, Mediterranean cuisines... Lulu does not like the taste." The child crinkled his nose in disgust that almost had Sehun laughing. "Italian, French, Swiss and Korean are okay but Lulu misses hot pot."

"Hot pot?"

"Hot pot from China. Lulu used to enjoy it a lot with Baba." Luhan's tone was laced with something akin to homesickness, yearning and bitterness that were probably too complex for the child to understand.

Sehun could see how broken Luhan was and he did not like it a bit.

He cradled the younger's face and gently gazed in the latter's glassy orbs. "I do not promise doing so as soon as possible but when I find time, I will take you to some Chinese restaurant I know. China's authentic flavors will not be matched but at least..."

"Yeay! Thank you, Sehunnie hyung!" Luhan squealed and his eyes turned to beautiful crescents at the thought of eating his favorite food with the wonderful hyung he loved having around. He planted a big smooch on Sehun's cheek, flustering the elder who merely smiled.

 

  
Dinner was spent with Chanyeol chomping on his food nonstop, Jongin eating while playing with his phone and Sehun feeding himself and Luhan who was sitting on his lap.

"Do not eat too fast," Jongin chided while elbowing Chanyeol. "You know our eating time relies on you."

"What is the matter with you?" Chanyeol kicked his friend who was beside him. "We are eating Western cuisine and the elders are not here so why observe traditional customs and etiquette? We are born in the same year for God's sake and even Joonmyeon hyung does not care about being the last to finish eating. Eat as long as you want and do not mind me."

"Psh. Saying Yeol is the eldest when he is just months older than us," Sehun mockingly laughed while slicing Luhan's salmon stake. Luhan in turn dipped the bread in the lemon sauce and placed it before Sehun's mouth which the elder gladly received.

"How cute." Jongin smiled, briefly looking at the two before going back to his game. "I wish noona did that to me when I was a child."

"You are still a child."

"Thanks for being so supportive, Oh Sehun."

"Luhannie dear, you are too heavy to be carried by Sehun hyung. He may not eat properly if he holds and feeds you," Chanyeol said with concern after finally noticing that his brother sat on the pale man's lap throughout dinner.

Luhan pouted but it disappeared once Sehun shook his head. "Don't mind me. I missed this little cutie and I love spending time with him. Besides, he is very light."

"Are you sure? I can feed Luhan." Chanyeol beckoned the child to go across the table and sit on him but Luhan's arms instinctively tightened around Sehun.

His hyung always sees Sehun hyung at school and Luhan barely does, so why was Channie hyung trying to part him from the only person who bothered to check on him?

"I am fine. Don't worry," Sehun reassured and Chanyeol hesitantly nodded in approval.

"Seems Lulu really likes Sehun a lot," Jongin muttered while furiously tapping on his mobile screen. "I mean, he was so shy, but then he clings to Sehun like he had known him for years."

"Yah, Oh Sehun. Are you bribing my brother with so much sweets?"

"Not a child even wants to go near your bitch face."

"You even made Kyungsoo's infant cousin cry by your poker face alone."

"Are you still not contented with your dinner for you to bother roasting me?" Sehun sourly spoke but his tone went soft once when he turned to Luhan. "Say 'ahhhh.'"

The smaller opened his mouth for the spoonful of fish and chewed with his eyes crinkling towards Sehun.

"Such a good boy," Sehun patted the boy's head and offered a glass of water to the child.

"Sehunnie hyung is fun to be with and nice to Lulu," Luhan suddenly remarked after drinking half of the glass, "so that is why Lulu likes being around hyung."

"Isn't Sehun bribing you with sweets for you to say that?" Jongin teasingly grinned at the pair but Luhan was quick to shake his head.

Sehun shrugged with a smug smirk on his face, and the other two feigned sighs of defeat.

"Well, if our little baby says so," Chanyeol smiled endearingly while watching Sehun wipe the babe's lips with a napkin.

 

 

Somehow, Sehun managed to skip his way out of the video gaming session in his best friend's room. Luhan's pleading for him to spend the rest of the night with Sehun persuaded the other two to let him do as he pleased. Somehow, they ended up in a tickle fight with Sehun cornering the babe.

"Hyung! Stop!" The child's laughter filled the room with each finger poking his sides and various ticklish areas on his body. His eyes brimmed with tears at the almost unbearable sensation of Sehun's hands on his exposed tummy and hips and the chuckles on his skin that made him nab anywhere on Sehun's shirt in an attempt to make the elder stop.

No one expected the fun to cease when Sehun's eyes landed on an open notebook that probably fell from the bed. He picked it up, with an exhausted, panting Luhan not noticing anything suspicious. As Sehun flipped the pages, he saw the series of red ballpen marks of bad and barely passing scores. But that was not what bothered Sehun. It was when he scanned the notebook from the start where he discovered Luhan's perfect and proficient scores.

"Luhannie." The boy's eyes opened at the gentle tone in his hyung's voice yet the excitement died down once he saw Sehun holding his open notebook. In shame, he curled into a ball and spoke in the softest voice.

"I am sorry, hyung. As you can see, Lulu is stupid so..." It hurt to see and hear Luhan feeling so little about himself, when in reality, he was beyond special in Sehun's eyes.

Sehun tapped his lap, beckoning Luhan to get up and sit on his lap. The child knew not why he was asked to sit on Sehunnie hyung's lap. He expected a cold shoulder, a scolding or ridiculing for he did not deserve to be even close to someone as brilliant, kind, goodlooking and perfect as Sehun. But he was proven wrong.

"Don't be scared, little one. I just want to know what happened with you." Luhan did not realize that he was avoiding the elder man's gaze until a hand firmly yet carefully held his chin to make him look at Sehun. He expected a furious, disappointed or judging look on Sehun's face for he was used to seeing such critical expression every single day. It surprised him how in Sehun's dark, captivating orbs, he saw a glint of compassion, concern; the same old Sehun staring at him with gentleness.

"You are not stupid, Lulu. In fact, you are smarter and more creative than kids your age as shown by the way you view things and the exemplary scores in this notebook. I am just curious what happened halfway of the year. Are you having a hard time understanding the new lessons? Are you having adjustment difficulties?"

Luhan's bottom lip quivered and he looked down, too ashamed to even stare at Sehun. It was long since he last saw such emotion in someone's eyes, for he was exposed to the reproachful glances of his peers, the lack of belief in his parents' and teachers' eyes and the light chiding he gets during the rare times his brother notices his existence. For those reasons, he deemed himself unworthy of Sehun's kindness.

Sehun did not know what was running in the child's mind. He did not have any proper experience of dealing with children before Luhan. As his friends joked about that evening, the stoic expression he had been accustomed to wear scared the wits out of children. His awkward social skills also make interacting with his peers difficult and he sometimes comes of as one of the stereotypical snobbish popular rich guys, and he hated it. Despite all of those things, Sehun could not just accept that he could not do anything for Luhan without trying to open the boy up to him. He would give it a shot because it was Luhan, his precious Luhan, who needed him.

 

"Talk to me, little guy. Hyung just wants to help you."

 

The gentle words, the sincere gaze that went with them and the comforting circles on his back assured Luhan that Sehun would understand... that Sehun was unlike the others who judged and shunned him for the reason that he was peculiar. Weird. Odd. _Worthless._

 

"Nothing happens when Lulu does his best in school. No one is interested in seeing Lulu's achievements, because at the end of the day, he does not matter at all."

Disturbed by what he heard from the child, Sehun probed further. "What do you mean?"

"Lulu was a good student before. Lulu is not lying, hyung, but he was among the best students in class. He always gets a perfect score but Mama and U-Uncl—A-Appa say that Chanyeol hyung can also do that. Once, Lulu made two mistakes because the test was so, so hard. Very difficult and Lulu was the only one who did not get ten mistakes above. But Mama and Appa told Lulu that Channie hyung always aces in everything he does. They always say Channie hyung is the best. He is great in studying, drawing, singing, playing instruments and everything Lulu cannot do. Lulu thought studying is not necessary so he stopped doing so. He got low scores and zeroes but Mama and Appa and hyung still do not care."

It was true. In his young mind, he understood that whether he excels or fails, no one would care. Even if he tries his best or slacks off, he would still be the girly boy at class who eats alone at lunch and gets left out during class groupings.

 

He understood how the world would continue revolving even without him.

 

Sehun did not know how to reply. How could he help Luhan if the child's family was the one who took off his wings? Sehun was aware of the Parks' utmost dedication to business and excellence. Through the handful of times he ate on the same table as Chanyeol's father and stepmother during the few times the couple were home during his visits, he could tell how business-minded they were but not to the extent that they would neglect their youngest child and compare him to Chanyeol.

It also ticked Sehun off how his best friend was so busy with his studies and social circles but he could not even take five minutes a day to ask Luhan how was at school.

How people could hurt someone as pure, brilliant and beautifully unique as Luhan and take his presence for granted was something Oh Sehun could not grasp. The Parks were indeed lucky to see Luhan every single day, live with him under one roof and have the opportunity to hear his angelic voice as long as they desire, but they could not see how fortunate they were.

"Please, pretty please, do not tell others, not even Chanyeol hyung, but Lulu really misses Baba, his Appa, his real Appa." Tears rolled down the babe's cheeks, going straight down on Sehun's hand that was rubbing the boy's thigh in an unconscious effort to let him know that someone was willing to listen.

"H-He was the only one who wanted Luhan around. M-Mama always told L-Lulu that he was a mi-mis-t-take, but Baba was the one who f-fed Lulu and bought him ice cream when h-he ha-has m-money, took him to th-the park, taught him to w-write a-and count, told him st-stories, kissed him be-before they slept and loved Lulu with all his h-heart. But Channie hyung... he h-has everyone, doesn't h-he? Pe-Perhaps he is p-popular because he is ha-handsome, t-tall, sm-smart, talented, fu-fun to be with, ma-manly, while Lulu..."

"No." Luhan swallowed the rest of his words at the sudden stern tone in Sehun's voice. The elder's face was unreadable and Luhan internally panicked, for he could not take the thought of his favorite hyung being upset and disappointed with him.

"H-Hyung, L-Lulu is sorr—"

"Mistake? She called you a mistake? Is she crazy?" The tone was monotonous, devoid of any emotion yet Luhan could sense the anger that came along with every word uttered.

"Hyung, I—"

"If anything else was a mistake, then I suppose it is them who commited a grave mistake of taking for granted someone like you." Sehun gritted his teeth, hardly masking the murderous intent that boiled in his blood at the despicable word he heard.

 _Mistake. A mistake._ The same word Oh Sehun never directly heard from anyone yet he could clearly see in the cold, loveless gaze of his father.

How could they bear to tell such a harsh thing to their own flesh and blood? How could they go on with their daily lives and sleep at night knowing that they scarred their children's hearts forever?

Sehun always felt an unsettling feeling around Luhan's mother. Everything about her seemed forced, smiles and enthusiasm seemingly fake and Sehun honestly dreaded the times he ate with the woman and her husband. Chanyeol ocassionally mentioned how nice his stepmother was to him, and Sehun felt bad knowing that the vile woman could not even give her own son—who she resembled so much—a pat on the head.

Hearing Luhan tell him about the 'mistake' story fueled Sehun's dislike for the woman to hatred in seconds.

Though, mentally shredding her to pieces was not an option that moment upon seeing Luhan rubbing his glassy doe eyes with his tiny fists.

"B-But Mama is right. Lulu is useless. He h-has no bright future. A-All the money they spend on him a-are just wasted—"

"Aigoo, my heart aches hearing you say those words." Sehun cupped the boy's cheeks, wiping the tears from the sweet little angel's eyes and cheeks. The child was so young for this pain, so precious and undeserving of the cruelty he believed in. The world's taunts blinded him to prevent him from seeing his own self-worth and value, eliminating his urge to grow into the best version of himself.

 

But no. Sehun would never let that last a lifetime. No. Not in a million years.

 

Afterall, he was the refuge Luhan had been unconsciously waiting for in his entire life.

 

"Luhan, listen to me." He held the younger's shoulders and leaned closer, wanting to get the full attention of the child. Luhan's sobs died down, opting to fixate his gaze on the hyung who was too involved with his own issues, the hyung who broke through his life without any warning.

"They are wrong. So, so wrong." A kiss on his forehead momentarily stunned Luhan but the words that soon spilled from Sehun's mouth made him gasp in surprise. "You are special, Luhannie, beyond special to be very honest."

"Sp-Special?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you truly are, sweetie. So beautiful, both inside and out."

"Lulu... is beautiful?"

"Mmm." Oh, how Sehun loved the look on Luhan's face when he surprisingly kissed his nose. "Charming. Pure. Wonderful. Ethereal."

The string of compliments Luhan received in one night made his face heat up in embarrassment. The pink tint on his cheeks unknowingly darkened its color for he had never been so close to someone as attractive as Sehun. Luhan saw a lot of handsome men from the television to real life yet no one matched up to Sehun's beauty. Straight eyebrows, penetrating orbs, high nose, pink, thin lips, sharp jawline, milky complexion and perfect proportions; all of these engraved deep in the child's memory.

Though, what really made him drawn to the man he initially thought was cold and arrogant were some traits he never thought he would see, feel, experience again. Sehunnie hyung usually displayed little to no emotions even with the other hyungs. The most he showed was laughing loud on his friends' stories but other than that, he barely shared opinions and narrations of his own. But, once his eyes meet Luhan's, the tyke could see how the dark orbs lighten up and how the pink lips that looked like candy parted to a sunny beam.

Sehun's taller physique made Luhan feel safe. The elder was bigger and longer than him in any way, from the hands, the arms, the torso and the legs and they were protective and warm enough for Luhan to be glued to his side as much as possible. His skin also smelled good, a mix of manliness and elegance that the boy could inhale for an eternity without getting tired.

Sehun was playful and got along with the younger so much. The boy knew the elder was better off staying with the hyungs, playing video games and talking about adult stuff but Sehunnie hyung was kind, kind enough for him to stay and listen to the stories Luhan told and play with him and his plushies.

Having someone like Sehun was too good, too good to be true that Luhan feared the elder would someday leave him in the dark.

But no, Luhan did not want to lose him. Sehun made him remember of someone. The gentle caresses, the comforting words, the sense of belonging Luhan felt around him made the child realize that Sehun was just like his...

  
"Baba." The word confused the elder, not knowing why the child spoke something so random.

"Baba," Luhan repeated, looking at the male with his big orbs. "Hyung makes Lulu remember Baba."

 _Baba._ Luhan's biological father. The man who Luhan claimed to be the only one who cherished the unwanted boy.

Sehun's breath hitched at the realization that he made Luhan remember of his Baba. _Baba... Baba..._ Luhan saw Sehun not as a random hyung who played with him every weekend but rather, an epitome of his father. Sehun was conflicted in the sudden surge of mixed emotions and thoughts that threaten to shut down his rationality. The very thought of Luhan considering Sehun as someone close to his heart—perhaps calling him a father figure—blurred the elder's discernment of right and wrong.

Before he knew it, before he grew aware of what was happening, he felt an awakening deep inside him, the realization of what his deepest desires were.

Sehun breathed deeply, contemplating if the words that would soon spill from his mouth were pure, right, acceptable enough to be offered to a child. If it was taking advantage of the situation, of the vulnerable orbs staring at him with innocence, Sehun did not know anymore. He uttered what his heart wanted to say before his brain could stop him.

"You said a while ago that no one cares about you. Then what do you call me, Luhan? You yourself said that I am like your Baba. I may not be one but you may treat me as your Daddy."

"D-Daddy?" Oh, how the uncertainty in the child's voice was doing things to Sehun.

"You had your Baba, and Mr. Chanwoo is still your Appa, so I can be your Daddy."

"H-How? Sehunnie hyung is too young to be Lulu's Daddy."

"Sweet pea, are you worrying that I lack experience and cannot take care of you?"

Luhan squeaked in surprise, realizing for the first time how much Sehun could read his soul like an open book.

"I adore and love you, Lulu. I may not be your real father but I will try my best to show my affection for you. I will bring you food whenever I visit. I can also teach you your lessons, tell you stories, take you out, buy you plushies, even hug and kiss you anytime you want."

Sehun would never admit it but he could tell his offer sounded like the devil tempting a sweet angel but he could not help it. What he said was true, and if it was the opportunity for him to be closer to Luhan, he grabbed it, because that was what he wanted to happen from the moment he laid his eyes on the boy.

 

"I will give you everything your heart desires, baby. Everything."

 

It seemed that he overwhelmed the younger by the manner the latter stared at him gaping like a fish. Who could blame Luhan? The offer was too nice yet strange. Daddy; this person who could pass as his brother by age? Sehun loved him? Give him anything he wanted?

 

Who was Luhan, a mere kid, for Sehun to invest so much on him?

 

"S-Sehunnie hyung loves Lulu? Is hyung not lying?"

"Why will I lie to you, silly," the elder pinched the babe's nose, earning him a squirm. "Hyung~"

"Seriously speaking, Luhan. You are my first thought in the morning and the last person in my mind every night. I love you, little one. I really do."

 _Sehunnie hyung thinks of Lulu?_ Luhan flushed at the mere thought of it. "C-Can you be really Lulu's Daddy? I-I mean, is it really okay for you?"

"I would love to."

"Will you have ice cream and chocolate and jellies with Lulu?"

"Always, just brush your teeth so you won't gain cavities."

"Let Lulu play with teddy bears and rabbits and kittens and stuffies and pink ribbons and colored papers and story books without telling him he is a freak and sissy?"

The last few words painted a frown on Sehun's lips. "Baby, liking those things does not mean you are a freak or sissy. I told you, you are special. You are my prince-princess, Luhan. I will buy you more of those in the future."

The offer was so appealing but Luhan still wanted to make sure. "Will you live with Lulu?"

For once, Sehun was not sure how to answer. "I... I cannot promise that now but I will visit as often as I can."

Luhan pouted but his desire to see Sehun won over his disappointment. "Really? You will visit Lulu when you are not busy?"

"Yes. We can do more things like play horsie, airplane and piggy backs and everything you want to do with me."

"Promise?" The boy extended his tiny pinky to the elder who intertwined his own with the child's.

"Promise." Sehun placed a kiss on Luhan's face, causing the baby to giggle and wriggle closer to Sehun. The elder laid the boy down the sheets, attacking him with pecks on his cheeks and tickles that made the boy squirm and giggle nonstop. He played with Luhan all night long, even wrestling in positions that had Sehun difficulty suppressing the boner Luhan unconsciously provoked.

  
Going back to Chanyeol's room to play video games was forgotten.

  
Sehun did not realize how much time passed until the moment Luhan yawned and shut his eyes. He tucked the boy under the covers and withdrew, but before he could do so, he was stopped by a hand holding his finger.

"Stay, please," the boy drowsily spoke while looking at him with droopy eyes. "Lulu really missed you."

Sehun smiled at him. He laid down, went under the covers and Luhan quickly snuggled to him.

"I won't leave, baby. I won't."

Luhan closed his eyes once again, enjoying the warmth of Sehun's arms and the relaxing beat of his heart. It was his first time not sleeping with Mango pressed against his chest yet Luhan felt happy, blissful even.

 

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."

 

 

In just a span of few weeks, Luhan realized that Sehun was not lying. Sehun kept every single promise and Luhan never felt so loved since he lost his Baba.

Before Sehun came along, Luhan was living day by day wondering why his Baba did not take him to wherever he was. His Mama spared him no attention and focused on business and doting on Chanyeol. His stepfather gave him reproachful glances and endlessly compared him to his stepbrother. Chanyeol was nice, generous and concerned even, but he either mostly ignored Luhan or chided on his weird habits like speaking in third person.

But Sehun... he was different. The elder who was a stranger in Luhan's years of existence managed to be a significant part of his world that used to revolve around his plushies. Since the first day he met his Channie hyung's best friend, the latter showered him with care he yearned, craved and dreamed of, a need what the society called 'family' was not able to fulfill.

Sehun was indeed a good daddy. He reminded Luhan a lot about his Baba by making him feel the same way when his real father was still with him.

Just like his Baba, Daddy played with him with much enthusiasm and joy. The only bonus was Sehun played with a lot of plushies, because back in China where the Lu family belonged to the lower levels of the society, all Luhan had was Mango, a gift Baba gave him on his fifth birthday. It was a hardly earned gift, for Baba spent what was meant for his own worn out shoes just to paint a smile on his son's face.

Just like Baba, Daddy brought Luhan food and trinkets with every visit. The only difference was Sehun brought a lot, while Baba's low salary could only buy him two sweetened rice cakes at a time and on new years, a piece of expensive mooncake that Luhan considered a luxury.

Just like Baba, Daddy motivated him to study. He also taught Luhan some of the difficult lessons the tyke had a hard time understanding. Baba, on the other hand, was only able to teach him how to count from 1 to 1,000,000 and how to write and speak due to the fact that the elder did not finish even elementary. Though, he always cheered for his son, supporting Luhan in everything he wanted.

Just like Baba, Daddy lulled him to dreamland by telling him stories or simply listening to his deep, comforting voice. Baba used to embrace him with boney arms but with Daddy, his fragile frame was engulfed by warm yet sturdy arms while being pressed against an equally cozy chest.

Just like Baba, Daddy praised him for his achievements and appreciated the small tokens of gratitude the child crafted for the affection he received. Both of them often told Luhan how much they loved him and how he mattered the world to them.

There was an undeniably drastic contrast on the amount of things they gave Luhan, yet the same unconditional love was demonstrated in each and every deed for the boy. Luhan loved them at the same degree, never wanting the memory of one to disappear and the presence of the other one to be gone.

Though, he felt something different for Daddy. He was not sure why, but he often melted at the kind words and gestures Sehun never failed to shower him with. His heart skipped beats when Sehun was way too intimate, such as kissing all over Luhan's face except the lips and letting Luhan sit on his lap while watching cartoons. Luhan enjoyed Sehun's presence so much, so much that merely seeing the male's figure walking towards the main door induces a wave of excitement from the boy.

The babe always admired Sehun's chiseled features, appreciating his smoldering orbs and pinkish lips the most. He liked the thought of losing himself in the dark chocolate color of those eyes and wondering if those lips taste as sweet as candy.

Still, his favorite part was how Sehun managed to let him feel as if he was the center of his universe. Luhan was doted on and Sehun seemed to have the ability to know if he wanted to get one more serving of dessert or if his stomach ached. Sehun listened attentively to what he says, remembering each detail without sweat.

 

With Sehun, he felt secure, safe and sound.

 

With Sehun, he could be his playful, childish self and rely on him in any situation.

 

With Sehun, he forgot that the world made him feel like nothing, because Daddy was able to let him feel like he was his everything.

 

During the times when Luhan was alone with his plushies, he would stare on the very few pictures of his Baba and him that belonged to his old baby album and the picture frame on his nightstand. They could not afford having many pictures developed at the time and that was the only album Luhan managed to save from the housefire that claimed his Baba's life.

While tracing his fingertips on the photographs, he often wondered if Baba would be angry that he had a new Daddy. He once asked Mango if Baba would be hurt wherever he was upon knowing that another person was making his baby happy and protected. His squishy friend only stared at him with his two beady eyes and was left with the choice of confiding to his Daddy.

 

"I am not aiming to replace him, baby. He is your Baba and he is meant to stay in your heart forever, just like how my Eomma lives in my heart even when she departed. I, just like your Baba, only wants to see you smile and grow reaching your goals and dreams."

 

That enlightened the guilty child. He was not turning his back to Baba. Perhaps, Daddy was even an angel sent by Baba to protect, comfort and bring joy to the boy abandoned by the world.

 

 

Sehun was happy. He felt like he was on top of the world, _no,_  over the moon even.

 

Not because he found the Holy Grail or the El Dorado. Not because he won the lotto, took a selca with a famous idol or Baekhyun learned what 'shut up' meant.

 

His frequent smiles, his heartwarming eyesmiles and almost permanent good mood were all because of a child.

 

It was gratifying to know that he entered the younger's heart and was considered a source of strength and refuge by the boy. Sehun could tell how much Luhan trusted him, relying and believing in him at all times.

Sehun knew that he was not perfect and he sometimes failed his baby, such as the times when he could not visit on weekends because of school work or when he could not properly sew Yangyang's—Luhan's cat stuffed toy—arm back and made a mess on the seams. Still, Luhan looked up to him with the same twinkling eyes and candid smile.

Satisfying Luhan did not pressure Sehun at all because he did it out of free will, out of the desire to make Luhan's dark world a tad bit brighter. The simple actions like hair ruffling and small tokens such as pieces of candies delighted Luhan as if he received something grand. Sehun's efforts were all appreciated and repaid by words of gratitude, bear hugs and lovely kisses.

Luhan was someone who made Sehun's go-with-the-flow life gain some direction. The business administration student still disliked his course yet he found some motivation to finish his requirements as soon as he could so he could find and spend more time with his beloved baby. His burdens seemed lighter and he had a better way of handling all his life drama without the need to mask them with the stoic face that resembled his father's.

  
Luhan made him feel emotions again, genuine ones that he thought were buried together with his mother.

  
Sehun was undeniably captivated. Maybe it was because of the rawness in the emotions Luhan portrayed. When the child was happy, he would grin with his doe eyes crinkling. When amused, he would clap and succumb to a fit of giggles that sounded like silver bells to the ears. When gloomy, disappointed or hurt, his glassy eyes and pout would reflect the sadness from within.

  
Everything about Luhan was real. Unconcealed. Unmasked. The very opposite of how Sehun was since he lost his Eomma.

  
But upon meeting the child, something became real in Sehun, and that was how precious Luhan was to him.

  
Luhan made him feel again.

  
Luhan made him look forward to another day again.

  
Luhan, his beloved Luhan, was the one who made him feel alive again.

 

  
It was one of those days when Sehun and some of his friends were free to go home early. Baekhyun and Jongin chose to dine in a newly opened restaurant. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, on the other hand, had extra classes and Joonmyeon was a year ahead so his schedule differed.

Sehun, cleared from any homeworks, decided to spend the rest of his day with Luhan. Knowing it was nearly time for Luhan's dismissal, he sent a quick text to Chanyeol to tell the family driver not to pick Luhan up.

In less than fifteen minutes, Sehun reached the school. He leaned on his car parked outside the school gates, waiting for his baby to come out. He could vividly picture how Luhan's face would brighten up just like the many times Sehun picked him up; run and jump straight on his arms and beg to eat ice cream or take a walk in the city park before going home.

 

But he was disappointed. He spotted the boy he was thinking of all day yet he was not smiling and laughing.

 

Luhan was limping and crying.

 

Alarmed, Sehun dashed off from his place, not waiting for the boy to step out of the gates to meet him. Luhan stared at his Daddy as soon as he was lifted from the ground by a pair of familiar, protective arms. Luhan's short arms immediately wrapped around the taller's neck and let his bum rest on Sehun's arm, desiring to be close with his Daddy who could make everything better.

Sehun's heart broke at the tear-stained face of the child and wiped it with his handkerchief. Luhan continued crying, so Sehun placed a hand on the babe's head and gently laid the other's face on his shoulder. The elder male rubbed his poor baby's back, trying his best to comfort the younger.

 

That was the first time Luhan cried so much in Sehun's presence and the latter was deeply troubled.

 

"What happened, baby?" Sehun cradled the babe's face while pecking his temple.

"Lulu's knee hurts," Luhan pointed at his knee and that was when he noticed that the slightly bleeding wound that tortured his baby. It was not large yet it was probably deep by the manner it continued bleeding.

"Who did this to you? Where is the clinic?" Sehun inquired as he tried his best not to panic.

"N-No one. Lulu fell down when he was r-running in the hallway." The child sniffled while pointing the direction towards the clinic.

They were there in no time where Sehun nagged and bugged the school nurses to no end about treating Luhan as soon as possible. He held Luhan's hand while the latter's wound was washed and dressed, rubbing the whimpering boy's back to help him endure the pain from the soap and alcohol.

 

Soon, they were in the car, with Sehun carefully placing the child on the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt.

"Does it still hurt?" The question was rhetorical yet the boy still nodded weakly.

Sehun leaned down to kiss Luhan's booboo and honey brown curls. "Better?"

The wound still hurt, of course, but indeed, Luhan felt better knowing Sehun was with him and cared for him. "Mmm. Thank you, Daddy."

The taller closed the door beside Luhan and went to his own seat, ready to drive towards Luhan's favorite ice cream parlor.

"Lulu, you know you could tell anything to Daddy, right?" Sehun's voice broke the icy silence in the confinements of his car. "Tell me. Who hurt you?"

The boy shook his head profusely while whimpering on Sehun's handkerchief. "N-No one, Daddy. Lulu fell—"

 _In the hallway but remants of soil were around it?_ "Luhan..."

"I-It was an accident, Daddy. Chen-Chen did not mean to push Lulu when he was kicking the ball." Luhan spilled though he still refused to meet Sehun's gaze through the rear-view mirror.

"Accident? Does not seem one to me." Sehun clucked his tongue at the thought of a certain faceless imbecile who dared to ruin his baby's skin and day. "What he did was bad, baby. He should not have pushed you no matter what."

Silence. Luhan fiddled with his fingers, feeling Sehun's gaze boring through him even on the mirror. He felt guilty lying and hiding from Daddy but he did not want to worry Sehun anymore. He overheard it all from Chanyeol hyung; the semestral work was getting heavier and how Sehun hated his course, so telling of his issues might just stress out Daddy more than he already was.

Sehun knew the boy like the back of his hand. He was aware of Luhan hiding something from him but seeing Luhan borderline to tears once again, he sighed in resignation. He did not want to worsen Luhan's mood and force him to talk about something he was still not ready to say so maybe, Sehun could overlook it and try prying the truth out of Luhan next time when the boy was ready.

Luhan had too much for the day and as his Daddy, it was Sehun's role to erase those and replace the sour mood to a brighter one.

 

"I am quite hungry, Lu. I think ice cream won't be enough to fill our bellies."

 

The child glanced at his Daddy, confused on why ice cream was supposed to fill their bellies. Wasn't ice cream with Daddy just a bonding moment?

 

"I texted Yeol before and told him I will take you out for dinner." Sehun added, still staring ahead the road. "Do you remember one of my unfulfilled promises?"

"Unfulfilled?" _But Daddy never broke promises..._

"Something regarding about Chinese cuisine."

Luhan scrunched his eyebrows for a moment, thinking when did they talk about Chinese... _wait._

"Oh!" The boy squealed, instantly lighting up in anticipation. "You mean hot pot?"

"Mmm." Sehun hummed in reply, a smile spreading across his face at the reaction of the child. "Not only that. I heard of other dishes and desserts available in the restaurant. I am sure you know of jian dui and—"

"Yes, yes!" Luhan beamed and tugged Sehun's sleeve, eyes sparkling in excitement. "Daddy will take Lulu there?"

"Yes, baby. I heard the owner is Chinese so the flavors are surely authentic—" Sehun could not finish anymore because the musical giggles of a bubbly boy filled the car throughout the trip.

 

 

 

Something strange was going on.

Chanyeol tried to ignore the feeling for months due to the fact that he could not even put a finger on what it really was yet there were a couple of events that triggered him to take action.

Sehun dropped Luhan off the Parks and Chanyeol wondered why Luhan was grinning from ear to ear despite the bandaged bloody wound on his knee. The answer came when Sehun showed a box of takeout baozi, dumplings and—"holy shit, Sehun, is that Peking Duck!? Is your wallet still alive?"

While eating the takeout dumplings Sehun ordered for Chanyeol, the former instructed the latter how to take care of Luhan's wound. It was certainly the basics, but Chanyeol just let Sehun be, because he was used to the slightly younger male being too concerned over Luhan.

Sehun also opened up how Luhan was allegedly bullied at school and how the boy needed his family to support him to help him fight through the abusive behavior of his classmates or anyone in general.

 

"Talk with Luhan. We all have our own problems and busy schedules to bother with but never forget that he needs us. He needs you. He needs people to be his support system to make him feel more confident of himself. Probably, the poor child does not try protecting himself either because his will is weak or he cannot see his own self-worth."

 

It seemed a bucket of ice cold water drenched Chanyeol in the manner Sehun spoke about Luhan. It was like Sehun was Luhan's brother and family, not him.

Sehun knew a lot of things about Luhan, such as what his favorite flavor of ice cream was or what stores sold the most Rilakkuma merchandise. Chanyeol won't be surprised if Sehun could tell the number of hair on top of Luhan's head or how many breaths Luhan takes in a day.

Once, Chanyeol conversed with Sehun regarding Luhan and the latter mentioned some name Chanyeol never heard of. Sehun clarified that it was the name of Luhan's favorite kitten stuffed toy and even narrated how he, son of one of the biggest company owners in Korea, tried sewing another cat plushie because Luhan accidentally yanked its arm.

It would not have been something to ponder on if it was Kyungsoo, Jongin or Baekhyun due to the fact that Kyungsoo was domesticated and both Jongin and Baekhyun were naturally good with kids. But Oh Sehun, he who was handsome, matured and smart yet unmotivated, stoic and detached, picked and arranged flowers, sewn and played with plushies, bought childish stuff, paid visits almost every weekend and anything that was so not Sehun, all for a person the lanky male was least likely to bother minding...

 

 

_Luhan, a child._

 

 

Sehun changed. He really did. Or maybe, Chanyeol did not know a lot of things about Sehun even after the years they had been best friends.

Luhan also changed. Chanyeol could not remember seeing his bashful brother being bubbly and attached to someone, a male eight years older to say the least. He could not recall talking with Luhan longer than five minutes a day, and when they do, it was all about Luhan asking how Sehun's condition was or what were Sehun's likes and dislikes.

 

It was as if Sehun was the bridge that linked the two brothers and prodded them to notice each other's existence.

 

No. Maybe, it was Chanyeol himself that served as a the bridge that connected the two worlds apart.

 

Chanyeol realized how big the gap was between him and his brother and how Sehun became way too much involved, too much that both Luhan and Sehun drifted away from Chanyeol.

It was his fault. If only he realized earlier that Luhan felt alone and transparent, then he would have tried his best to be a better brother so there would be no need for Luhan to search for attention from any non-family member. If only Chanyeol did not turn a blind eye on the peculiar relation budding between the two then there would be no uneasiness and suspicions to endure and suppress for months.

 

It was time. It was time for Chanyeol to do the right thing: to be a good brother and best friend.

 

The change in his routine was a challenge for Chanyeol yet he got a hand on it as days went by.

It felt awkward on the first few days Chanyeol decided to visit his brother in his room every night for a talk. The first night was the first time Chanyeol had a good view of Luhan's room. He perceived that Luhan liked cute, delicate things, but not to the extent that stuffed dolls filled a whole shelf while some littered on the bed and the whole room and the objects in it were all pastel-colored.

 

Luhan's room was pretty and fluffy, reflecting the personality of the child residing in it.

 

Chanyeol was usually a good conversation holder but for some reason, he found it difficult to connect with Luhan. He knew not how to start so he fumbled for some questions to ask such as how Luhan was at school and what were his favorite things and activities. The child answered each one of them with a smile yet he seemed too polite and formal as if he still had inhibitions.

The nights that followed were more or less similar except that Chanyeol grew to learn more about the boy.

He purposely brushed off topics about Sehun, trying to shift back the topic to Luhan. Whether Luhan noticed it or not, the child did not push to further questioning and tried to believe that Sehun was indeed busy like his brother claimed.

At the university, Chanyeol did not give Sehun a chance to ask about Luhan. Either he would open a different topic when he sensed Sehun would ask or excuse himself to do this and that. He avoided being alone with Sehun as much as possible and interacted with his best friend only during group conversations.

 

It was hard but it was for the best.

 

 

Weekend finally came and he got a phone call from Sehun asking if he could pay a visit. That particular day, Chanyeol took Luhan out, intending to spend the day together. So Chanyeol answered that they were out and not coming back before sunset.

"Where are you?" Rustling sounds were heard on the other line and Chanyeol mentally formed an image of Sehun getting ready to go.

 

The rustling stopped at Chanyeol's unexpected reply.

 

"It is our first date together. Please give me a chance to be a brother to Luhan. Please."

"...can I at least say 'hi' to him?"

"He is playing."

"Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Aren't you busy preparing for your report on Monday?"

 

The implication for Sehun to stay away and let them be silenced the younger male. Chanyeol felt guilty upon hearing a hushed 'take care and enjoy' before the beeping that followed. He did not know if what he was doing was right. He was supposed to be happy because he got the chance to spend with Luhan during weekends and talk more often with Sehun without the topic being Luhan but he felt rather disturbed.

The same cycle happened the succeeding week, leading Sehun to stop bugging his best friend about the boy. It would have been fine for Chanyeol as he believed he could finally act normal around Sehun but the change in Sehun's behavior troubled him.

Sehun rarely showed interest in everything but being lethargic was a different case. He became inattentive and almost unresponsive during their squad conversations. His head seemed to be flying out in the outer space as he always stared out of the window during lectures. His meals were barely eaten until he resorted to bringing a single bag of sandwich for the whole day. Sehun used to join them in their gimmicks once in a while but he suddenly got accustomed to retiring himself in the library. Not even Baekhyun could persuade him to drink bubble tea with them after class.

Life that appeared in Sehun's eyes after he met a certain honey brown-haired boy disappeared once again, replaced with a lackluster, nonexistent twinkle void of any emotion.

It was the same phase Sehun underwent when he lost his mother and even when he moved on from his loss, the shine in his orbs never came back, at least, not after he met Luhan.

 

It was happening once again.

 

Their other four friends recognized the change in Sehun but they could not exactly tell what was happening with their friend. In their own ways, they tried to have Sehun open up or at least show a cheerful smile. Fake words of assurance saying he was alright and turned down invitations to have after class fun were all they gained, prompting them to try being by Sehun's side at least in the confinements of the university.

Chanyeol merely went along, acting as if he did not build an invisible wall between him... no, between Sehun and Luhan.

 

 _It was for the best,_ he insisted to himself.

 

It was not his intention to distort whatever happiness Sehun and Luhan had.

 

He just wanted to stop whatever his inner instinct knew was happening.

 

 

It was another Saturday spent not in the confinements of the Park estate but in the mall, buying Luhan everything the boy asked for. Chanyeol successfully made Luhan smile through the course of shopping but he still discerned the lingering restlessness and lack of fulfillment in his brother's mood.

Ironically, while walking to the arcade, they passed by a branch of the Chinese restaurant Sehun took Luhan at. The child stopped on his tracks, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he reminisced the pleasant memories he spent with Sehun.

Chanyeol understood what was happening as soon as he recalled the name of the restaurant. He gave Luhan's hand a squeeze as he stared down the child. "Do you want to eat there?"

The question was quickly countered by another one. "Hyung, how is Sehunnie hyung?"

It had been two weeks since Luhan last asked about Sehun. Apparently, the child grew tired of the same, predictable answers—Sehun is busy—from his brother and stopped asking, heartbroken at the thought that his Daddy did not want him anymore.

Not wanting to spoil their brotherly date, Chanyeol simply replied, "Sehun is well. He seems tired from school work but overall he is perfectly fine." He did not want to fool himself and lie to the child, for he could see how drastic Sehun's change was through the month, yet Chanyeol did not the heart to let Luhan know about the truth.

Luhan was not satisfied at the answer and continued bombarding questions that were all about Sehun.

 

  
"What is Sehunnie hyung doing?"

  
"Why is Sehun hyung busy but Channie hyung isn't?"

  
"Is he asking about Lulu?"

  
"Does he miss me?"

  
"When will he visit again?"

 

  
Chanyeol tried to answer each of them, hoping Luhan would stop torturing his conscience, yet the tyke seemed to be more curious with every answer he got.

He did not see it coming, but gradually, his patience ran low, hurt that his own brother was more interested in someone who was not even with them.

He certainly had no idea he would reach the end of his patience and snap.

 

"Sehun also has a life," Chanyeol's tone rose in irritation, effectively shutting Luhan's mouth. "He cannot forever stay in ours. Sehun wants to do a lot of things, too, and so you do. You should get used being away from him because in the end, your family, which includes me, are the only ones who would stay in your life—"

"But Lulu wants Daddy!" The child cried loudly, garnering the attention of the people passing by. The boy slumped on the floor, dragging back his hand from Chanyeol's hold as he bawled. "Lulu wants to see Daddy so badly because he misses him! Daddy! Lulu misses Daddy! Lulu wants him back! Daddy!"

Chanyeol snapped out of his fit, realizing that he went overboard with his harsh words and actions. He stared in daze as Luhan's tears gushed down his tiny face, crying only one name.

 

  
_Daddy._

 

  
That was when it clicked.

 

  
_Daddy. A father figure._

 

  
Chanyeol knew nothing of what happened when the two were together but all he could perceive was Sehun probably reminded Luhan of the child's biological father.

Chanyeol's father never became a father figure to Luhan, opting to stay locked in his office or talk with Chanyeol about the future of the company. He let his money be spent on useless fluffy things his stepson mooched on, but other than that, there was a great distance that could not be covered by any material gift.

If Chanyeol would be honest, he was aware that he could never receive the same 'love' and attention from his father if he was not an achiever. His father could sit down for hours talking about Chanyeol's progress in his studies and his future as the heir of the company. He could not cite any instance his father asked about his wellbeing just because or took him out to nonbusiness related events.

 

 

Maybe that was why Chanyeol worked a thousand times more than others.

 

 

He should get his father's approval. He should impress his father. He should show that he deserved to carry the name of the Parks.

It contrasted with Luhan's late father and Sehun's love for the child, for no matter how dumb, useless and unproductive Luhan was to the eyes of many, they would always love him.

 

  
Cherish him.

 

Be proud of him.

 

  
_Daddy._

  
Everything made sense.

  
His brother and best friend had a complex relationship that was far from a simple hyung-dongsaeng relation. Luhan craved for someone to look after him and Sehun wanted to take care of the younger unlike what Sehun's own cold father demonstrated to him.

 _Daddy._ It was a unique relationship Chanyeol could not figure out how to react on yet he realized how he seemingly separated a father from his son.

 _You are such a douche, Park Chanyeol,_ he scolded himself. He did what he thought was best yet that best certainly did not include making the lives of his beloved brother and best friend miserable. He did not figure out the depth of the relationship between the two until that moment. If he did earlier, if only he was more observant, then he would have not interfered with the happiness the two had and fulfilled his role as a brother and best friend in a less forceful manner.

It might have been painful and beyond Chanyeol's concept to understand but his brother's heartbroken tears and cries was enough for his former resolve to crumble.

 

"I am sorry, Luhan. Hyung is very sorry." He ignored the judging looks of the people around them and carried his baby brother, cradling the boy's head and rocking him slowly.

The overgrown babe wept on his elder brother's shoulder, spilling all the pain he suppressed the whole month through his tears and cries. Each wail filled Chanyeol with remorse and regret for hurting such an innocent lad.

"Shhhh," Chanyeol rubbed the younger's back, trying his best to convey his apologies through his touch and presence. "Channie hyung did wrong. Hyung is sorry, Lu. I am so sorry."

 

After Luhan calmed down and quietly ate a kiddie meal in some greasy fastfood chain, Chanyeol took the lad home. It was a silent trip with an exhausted Chanyeol driving and Luhan silently cuddling with a new dog stuffed toy—who he heard his brother addressed as Vivi—resembling a Bichon.

As soon as he parked his car, Chanyeol carried the boy to the latter's room, dropping him by the bed before turning to make a leave.

 

"Lulu's sorry." The barely audible whisper almost slipped past Chanyeol's hearing but the elder registered the words. Walking back to the bed, he engulfed Luhan to a hug, apologizing for all the pain he inflicted on Luhan throughout the years. The younger expressed his own remorse through a tear-filled 'sorry for being a brat' that Chanyeol dismissed with an 'I understand. It was hyung's fault.'

After waiting for Luhan to bathe and doze off with his plushies due to exhaustion, Chanyeol retired to his own room to contemplate about what he should do to make it up to Luhan and Sehun.

 

He found himself dialing his friend's number to invite him to come over the next day. Ten rings later, no one answered, and Chanyeol was soon to stop dialing had not the call was picked up. "Sehun?"

"Hello?" A shriller voice that belonged to no other than their other friend answered on the other line.

"Baek?"

"Wait." Footsteps were heard together with the opening and closing of a door until Baekhyun spoke again. "The big baby slept early. He will stay over until Monday morning to finalize the preparations for our presentation on that day. He was up since five in the morning finishing our slideshow and having the handouts printed outside so tomorrow will be dedicated to rehearsing."

As usual with the reliable Oh Sehun. "What did you exactly contribute to the, uh, presentation? Don't tell me he will save your grade... again."

"Hey, I was the one who gathered data and facts," Baekhyun retorted defensively. "Though, Hunnie was the one who encoded and interpreted everything because, you know, my forte is presenting and his are arranging and typing paperworks."

"If you say so." Chanyeol curtly replied, not in the mood to tease the other.

"By the way, why did you call?"

"I..." Chanyeol himself did not know how to say it. He just called, not readying anything to say in particular. He heard the steady breathing of the other person on the line, and the first thing that came to his mind was, "just tell him I said hi."

"What a lame reason to ruin my nightly skin rout—" Chanyeol ended the call, aware that Baekhyun would soon spurt senseless shit about how the need to answer the call caused his beautiful fingers to be soiled by germs and such. He put his phone in silent mode, guessing that his phone would be bombarded by Baekhyun calling just to curse and nag at him.

  
Maybe, he could talk to Sehun on Monday.

 

 

Sehun looked pale.

His complexion was naturally fair but that particular day, Sehun seemed sick. His lips lacked its signature pink tinge and his face was almost as white as paper.

Now that Chanyeol could take a better look on Sehun, he finally took note of how unhealthy Sehun became. The tall, lanky male was thinner than usual as denoted by his prominent cheekbones and narrower chin. His eyebags were almost as dark as his black hair from the lack of sleep from the past two days of preparation...

 

From the several sleepless, restless nights he had thinking about Luhan.

 

It was as clear as the day how different Sehun was that time that even their professor worriedly asked if Sehun was fine before the presentation started. The man answered that he was, which was obviously a lie.

Chanyeol did not need to wear his glasses to notice the slight swaying of Sehun's body while standing and the slight wavering in his voice as he discussed. Chanyeol did not need to study any medical course to tell that Sehun looked pained by the manner he closed his eyes for seconds as Baekhyun presented his own part. The taller male's lips tightened in a line and his knuckles turned white at the grip he had around the papers he was holding.

How Sehun lasted half an hour standing, discussing and answering the questions from their professor was indeed a miracle. Seconds right after bowing on front of the class, Sehun's body swayed sideways, inevitably collapsing on the floor in sheer exhaustion.

Baekhyun screeched in panic and the whole class including professor rose from their seats to rush to Sehun's side, well, except Jongin.

 

"Wow, Sehun, is that part of your presentation—"

"Are you stupid!?" Kyungsoo snarled from his spot near Sehun's feet. "Sehun fucking collapsed!"

"Eh!?" Jongin, finally alarmed, ran towards his best friend and gasped. "Sehunnie! What happened to you, bro?"

"I just said he collapsed, damn it!"

 

"Give him air to breathe," the professor commanded and the class immediately stepped back except Sehun's friends and the professor.

"Sehunnie, can you see me?" Baekhyun moved his hand on top of Sehun's face right after checking if he was conscious. Said male was unresponsive and just stared ahead, too weak to even nod.

"Hold his legs," Chanyeol told Jongin and Kyungsoo who readily did as told.

"Baek, help me. Do not panic. He just collapsed, not dead."

"'Just collapsed?' How can you say that? Didn't you see how weak he was the whole month!?" Baekhyun snapped at Chanyeol as he proceeded supporting Sehun's back with Chanyeol.

"It isn't like—"

"Stop arguing you two," the professor's voice cut through the tension-filled atmosphere and assisted in carrying Sehun. "The next pair, please get ready on front. I will come back in a moment."

Sehun was in the school infirmary in seconds, the professor letting the other four students stay behind so he himself could go back to his class. The school doctor checked his condition and declared that Sehun lacked enough rest and nutrition. After giving a few health reminders and a few meds, the doctor left them to attend to another patient.

"I already texted Joonmyeon hyung. He might be presenting something in his own class so maybe he will come over at lunch," Jongin said while staring worriedly at Sehun's conscious yet unmoving form.

"I told you to have a proper breakfast, not smoke the first thing in the morning!" Baekhyun who was reduced to an emotional mess cried while wiping the cold sweat from his friend's face.

 

The other three gaped at the revelation, not believing that their friend would ever take a drag from a cigar.

 

To say that Chanyeol was shocked was an understatement. In his mind ran all the questions such as when Sehun started and how he resorted in what the other claimed was an unhealthy habit.

Chanyeol registered the gravity of what he had done to Sehun and Luhan, and somehow, he could not stand doing nothing to get things back to their places.

 

"...m okay," Sehun weakly responded, voice barely audible. "Do not cry, B-Baek. I am just tired, not dying."

"Sehun, you should go to sleep," Chanyeol spoke after being silent all the way from the classroom. He patted Sehun's head, prompting the male to close his eyes.

"I will buy you lunch later and you ought to eat, okay? You cannot lie to us that you had a heavy breafast, Sehun." Kyungsoo was answered by a weak nod of Sehun's head before the latter drifted off to dreamland.

"You influenced him, didn't you?" Kyungsoo glared menacingly at Jongin who retorted in denial. "I did not! Why is it always me?"

"Quiet," Baekhyun hushed while kicking Jongin's shin. "He told me he was stressed so he tried it. I already confiscated the whole packet and lighter from him."

"What has gotten into him?" Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Sehun's locks. "Something definitely happened about a month ago. He was so happy before I almost thought he had someone special, but now... He is not telling us something."

"I tried to talk it out of him last week but he said he was fine." Jongin's worried expression morphed into ones of realization and he whirled his head towards the tallest among them. "Yeol, you are his best friend. He surely told you anything."

Sehun did not need to tell him anything for him to understand. Chanyeol knew the reason behind Sehun's change and it all stemmed in the former's motive to 'protect' the two from each other.

Or it might be just Chanyeol's selfish desire to 'fulfill' his role to his brother and best friend and not be forgotten.

 

Everything was his fault.

 

He stared at his friends, not knowing how to say that it was him who turned Sehun into this mess. "I..."

"I will drive him home later. His stuff from sleeping over is also in my car." Baekhyun declared out of nowhere, unconsciously saving Chanyeol from any interrogation.

"Baek, you are not the best driver in the team," Jongin commented. "I will be the one to drive him home."

"No." Chanyeol firmly stated and all eyes turned to him once again. This was it. This was his chance to correct whatever mistakes he commited. "Staying alone in his apartment without someone to take care of him is not right."

"Are you saying we should confine him or make him stay longer in my apartme—"

"Nah, I will take him home," Chanyeol smiled while proudly saying, "the best healer is in my house."

 

The Lord knew how nervous Chanyeol was with his haste decision to take Sehun home.

Chanyeol had never made decisions with uncalculated risks. He might be a happy-go-lucky person yet in situations such as this, he usually gave much thought. But then, there he was, driving back to his house with his unwell best friend, uncertain if he made the right decision.

 

"You do not have to do this, Yeol." Sehun's voice pierced through the silence, almost making Chanyeol's heart jump out of his chest.

"Dude, you know I have a weak heart for unexpected noises," Chanyeol panted dramatically while touching his chest.

"My apologies," Sehun smiled sheepishly. He leaned towards the car window, watching the fast-paced panorama of trees and buildings.

 

"Open the glove compartment."

  
"For?"

  
"Just do it, Sehunnie."

 

The younger's eyes flickered on Chanyeol and the compartment and did as he was told.

  
"Uhh, Yeol..."

  
"Get the mouth spray."

  
"...but these are all wrinkled receipts."

  
"Eh?" Chanyeol took a brief glance on the almost empty box and chuckled. "My bad. I forgot Joonmyeon hyung borrowed it. Get some candy in my hoodie."

"What's with you?" Sehun snickered as his fingers dipped in the pocket of Chanyeol's hoodie and fished for mint candies, ripped two open and popped them in his mouth.

"You know he does not like smokers." Sehun momentarily froze on the reply, getting self-conscious all of a sudden. He got one more candy and sucked it with the other two.

"Baekhyun was making a big deal out of it. I only tried it this morning."

"Don't do it again." Chanyeol sternly warned yet concern echoed in his voice.

"How can I do so if Baek threw and burned the whole packet in the fire? That was an expensive brand, bro."

"What..." Chanyeol mentally facepalmed at his friend's impulsiveness. He could only imagine Baekhyun nagging at an annoyed Sehun while burning the whole packet without regard to the amount of pollution he released in the atmosphere. "Well, that's Baek for you. Just..." He took another pause, not sure how to rearrange his thoughts. "...Don't smoke again. Please."

"I don't like it anyway," Sehun responded with an indignant scoff. "I do not know how you and Jongin can endure the shitty smell."

"Don't bother giving me a lecture because I won't listen."

Sehun just chuckled at the answer and raised his hands in surrender. "I did not say I will. I am too lazy for that."

Chanyeol spoke after a few minutes, right before Sehun was about to take a nap. "You... you know he wants to see you, don't you?"

"He does not need me. He got a nice hyung who could protect him better than I can." Sehun said in his signature monotonous tone, yet Chanyeol could see through the mask of indifference Sehun wore for years.

"You know that is not true. You are not just a hyung to him. You are his..." _Daddy,_ Chanyeol wanted to say but chose not to. "His super hero. You mean the world to him. There was no day he did not think about you. If you only knew how miserable he was without you."

Sehun did not make any response. Upon seeing his shut-eyed best friend, Chanyeol figured out that Sehun was too tired to talk. He simply smiled, looking ahead the road, eager to see the surprised reaction on Luhan's face.

 

 

"Why won't Channie hyung tell Lulu the surprise?" The child whined while holding his brother's hand. "Hyung, take the cloth off. Lulu can't see!"

"How will it be a surprise if I will tell you?" Chanyeol chuckled while leading the child through the long hallway.

"Is it a teddy? Cake with chocolate icing and flowers and strawberries? Kitten?" Luhan guessed as hard as he could but his brother merely laughed.

"No, no and no. It is a lot better than those." Chanyeol paused and opened the door, the sudden action causing little Luhan to bump on his back that had Chanyeol chuckling. "Careful, Luhan."

"You should guess what present it is and then you can have it. How does it sound?" Luhan pouted at the proposal but nodded, eager to know what his hyung had in store for him.

 

Not that he needed anything, because there was only one gift, one person, he wanted to wrap his arms around again.

 

"You are now on front of your gift. Why don't you feel it?" A hesitant Luhan reached forward for the said gift. His hands made contact with a bigger pair that felt oh so familiar and comforting. His hands were directed to what seemed a face and when his fingers made contact with a high nose, he gasped, knowing only one person who had such a perfect nose. Upon moving closer, he could inhale the gift's scent...

 

 

_Manly, protective, comforting._

 

How could he ever forget his most favorite scent in the world?

 

 

"S-Sehunnie hyung?" The chuckle that followed made Luhan pull up the blindfold. He was not given a chance to see the man's face though, because he was engulfed in a tight embrace both of them longed to have.

"I missed you," Sehun said as he lightly ruffled the boy's hair. He closed his teary eyes in bliss, the joy of holding his baby again after a month of pain and torment numbing the pain from the child's tight hug.

"Lulu missed you too, Daddy. Lulu thought you grew tired of him." Luhan's reply was muffled as he buried his face on Sehun's chest, but the elder heard it and his heart shattered.

That would never happen. Never. It was the first and last time Sehun desired to be close to someone after his world shattered. This child, this angel he was blessed with picked up the broken pieces and mended his heart with just a smile, and Sehun would never make the same mistake of not fighting for what... who he wanted.

"I will never grow tired of you, angel. You are Daddy's one and only baby, remember that," he whispered only for Luhan to hear and the boy nodded without pulling himself away from the person dearest to his heart.

  
The heartwarming reunion between the two touched Chanyeol's heart. It was as if the presence of each other rekindled their downcast spirits.

Chanyeol silently slipped out of the room, closing the door to give the two their much needed privacy. He was aware the two had much catching up to do and they deserved a time for themselves.

If he was to be honest with himself, he did not know if his choice was right or wrong. There were still worries about what relationship would blossom between the two but at that moment, what mattered the most was to see the two people he loved happy and very much alive.

 

 

Luhan missed this.

Luhan missed the feeling of basking in the warmth of Daddy's touches and voice. He suffered for a couple of weeks without his Daddy and at that moment, he was finally being held by the person he loved the most.

He was being showered with love and attention by the elder again. Sehun was holding his tiny hand again, kissing each knuckle and letting him know he was cherished and treasured. Daddy was cradling his face once again, pecking his rosy cheeks and forehead and inhaling the scent of strawberries from his honey brown locks to show him how beautiful he was.

"Daddy missed you so much, baby. You have no idea how desperate I was without you." Sehun whispered on his ear all over again yet Luhan did not get tired listening to it.

"Lulu missed you so much, Daddy." He snuggled closer, desiring to imprint his Daddy's scent on him in case they part again.

 

If there was a way to be one with him, to remain close and glued to his Daddy without the need to separate from each other's arms, then Luhan wanted that.

 

Sehun was his special hyung, his Daddy. Sehun could brighten his day up by a simple smile directed to him. Sehun could heal his broken heart in seconds by merely cuddling and holding him close. Sehun could make him forget the pain he was feeling by affectionate kisses and heartwarming encouragements.

Sehun was his savior who delivered him from the clutches of hopelessness and loneliness by tirelessly telling and showing him how loved he was.

 

 

Sehun was all he needed to survive.

 

 

"Please do not get tired of Lulu." Luhan pleaded, burying his face on Sehun's chest and tightening his embrace around Sehun's neck. "Lulu will try his best to be a good boy. Just please, please Daddy, do not leave Lulu alone again."

"There is no way I will get tired of you, Lulu. You are my sweet baby Lu and no one can ever replace you in Daddy's heart," Sehun smiled, kissing Luhan's temple and caressing his locks. "You do not have to try being a good boy because you already are. You do not need to do anything for Daddy to stay. Just be yourself and I will be more than happy."

 

That night was the first night since the whole month passed, that they slept with smiles on their faces, contented by the warmth of each other.


	2. Final + Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck ;-;  
> Approx. 25.8K for you readers~
> 
> Thank you for supporting this fic despite the controversies it underwent on aff. Love you all. Wait for my new fic "Desecration" which is an angel x demon au!
> 
> Edited: 08272018, 10:28AM

A tiny, delicate hand poking his cheek stirred Sehun from his slumber. His eyelids fluttered open and his blurry vision cleared to reveal a beam of sunshine coming in the form of a cherub smiling brightly at him. Sehun's lips inevitably curled upwards at such a sweet sight and how he wished to wake up with the same view every single day.

"Daddy, good morn—oof!" Luhan found himself squeezed to the sturdy chest he loved snuggling at the most as tender loving arms surrounded his fragile form. His babyish skin tingled with the velvety touches and the sensations left by his Daddy's breath.

"Good morning, baby." Sehun could not help it. Luhan smelled so addicting with his innocent, powdery scent, and the elder could not stop taking in the pleasant fragrance.

It was the first time in ages—since there was no Eomma to chase away his nightmares—that he woke up with someone beside him. The few times he slept with Luhan on the same bed, he was not able to enjoy the way the serene sleeping expression on the babe's face would break to an enthusiastic grin, for he started his day ahead the child and got off the bed earlier.

 

Everything was perfect, so of course, someone needed to ruin the moment.

 

"Good mooooooooorning to my big baby and one overgrown baby." Chanyeol's obnoxiously loud voice rang together with the opening of the door. The intruder welcomed himself in the room with a big grin plastered on his face that had Sehun wondering how someone could have so much endorphins at such an early hour.

"Good morning, hyung!" Luhan greeted with the same enthusiasm as his elder brother, but at least, it was not annoying compared to Chanyeol's voice.

"Sorry to cut your morning bonding but it is time to wake up and get ready for the day." Chanyeol flopped down the bedside, ruffling Luhan's hair who immediately withdrew himself from Sehun's embrace and pulled the other's shirt. "Da—Sehunnie hyung, wakey wakey!"

"Five more minutes," said male buried himself under the sheets, stubbornly refusing to get up.

"Xiao Lu, go clean yourself up. Don't mind this lazy ass." The child nodded profusely to his elder brother's instruction and cheerfully proceeded to the bathroom.

"Dude, just two more weeks. We are finally having a vacation." Chanyeol forcefully pulled the blanket up, revealing a groggy Sehun whose face scrunched in annoyance.

"Pfft, after extending the sem, we will suddenly have this so-called three-week vacation. Bullshit. They just messed the college calendar up." Sehun grumbled lowly while childishly clutching on Luhan's pillow.

Chanyeol flicked the younger's forehead, earning him a whine. "Yeollllll."

"At least we have vacations. The seniors literally have no break."

"The hell I care about seniors."

 

_Flick._

 

"Another flick and I will crush that big head of yours," Sehun hissed. "Why did we study in that university again?"

"Because we are all qualified in this univ almost every student in Korea wants to study at?"

"I did not wish to sign up for this life," Sehun groaned and a laughing Chanyeol merely tapped his ass. "Get up, lazy ass. Unless you want me to carry you to the kitchen."

"Ugh."

 

 

Sehun almost forgot how it was to eat with a whole family.

 

Only that the family he was eating with was not an ideal one.

 

Mr. Park, clad in a formal business apparel, finished eating ages ago and left the table right after everyone was seated.

"New investors are coming. Need to be early," he reasoned out while kissing his wife goodbye. He gave his sons and Sehun a curt nod and fled.

Meanwhile, Mr. Park's wife, who was ruining Sehun's day by simply gracing them with her presence so early in the morning, disrupted the peace Sehun was dreaming of when she started acting like the good host she was.

 

"Are you feeling well, Sehunnie?"

 

"Eat as much as you want, dear. You need to regain your strength."

 

"How are your father and brother?"

 

"You are such a handsome young man. I bet you will be as great as your father one day."

 

"The last time we met Mr. Oh, he told us that he is planning to expand..."

 

"How are your company sales?"

 

 _The fuck I care about our company sales?_  Sehun mentally cursed his terrible luck of having to dine with the materialistic bitch on the next few days. He answered each and every question as much as he could and thanked the heavens he was bestowed with a best friend with good conversational skills to save him from his awkward replies. How Chanyeol could be slick in letting Sehun out of the uncomfortable topics would forever be a question to the latter. Chanyeol was indeed like his father but Sehun hoped that his friend would not turn to be as business-centered as Park Chanwoo.

Sehun was so busy formulating answers while simultaneously wishing the hellish interview session to end that he almost forgot about the babe sitting beside him. He only took notice of him when barely audible whines of frustration resonated in his ears, coming from the child who had difficulty taking the wrapping the beef in his too small lettuce.

Sehun could not resist to unleash his instinct and helped Luhan pick the beef by chopsticks and putting it into Sehun's own lettuce. The boy beamed at his Daddy and happily accepted the lettuce wrap Sehun made.

"Sehun, there is no need to feed him," she commented while Sehun was wiping the corner of Luhan's mouth by his thumb. The icy remark halted the male's movements and the child's giggles.

"Luhan is turning thirteen and he should learn how to live independently by now. Let him be, Sehun."

 

 

Make Luhan independent to the point of abandoning him to his own devices and acting as if her son did not exist?

 

 

Sehun clenched his fist tightly, remembering all the heartwrenching things Luhan told about his experience with his mother.

 _Fourteen, not thirteen,_  Sehun wanted to correct the despicable woman but he opted to bite his tongue. It was not he did not want to disrespect the bitch because he was a polite guest; it was for Luhan's sake that he suppressed his desire to grab any cutlery and stab the woman.

"I have a lot of shortcomings to this little friend of mine so I guess I should spoil him a bit to make it up to him." Sehun internally cringed at the feigned cheerfulness in his own voice. Though, a genuine smile painted on his face as he turned to Luhan in a silent reminder that Sehun had his back.

"You are a guest, not a babysitter so make yourself comfortable. You are supposed to be taking your time to recover."

"I am comfortable doting on Lulu," he replied with a bit of emphasis and underlying irritation, "thank you for your concern, Ahjumma."

"If you insist." Luhan's so-called mother remarked while watching Luhan open his mouth to receive a mouthful of rice.

 

"I don't know what's so interesting with that difficult child. All of you hyungs, especially you, Sehun, dote on him whenever you come over. Even Channie makes time just for him. You are all too nice."

 

Everyone except the witch was startled by the audacity of the woman to shame her child on front of a visitor, even Chanyeol who was silently watching the scene unfold. Tears gathered on Luhan's ducts and Sehun had a hard time hiding his urge to hurl his fork at the insensitive woman.

 

"He is a beautiful child yet he is very unlike me in many ways."

 

Indeed. How can an angel be born out of a devil's womb? Sehun's veins almost popped from the excessive need to control his temper. The surge of wrath in his system proved to be difficult to suppress with Luhan looking so down and hurt at the cruel remarks.

 

"Like goodness, why aren't you like me when I was younger? When I was your age..."

 

All Sehun could see was  _red, red, red_  and he would not certainly mind seeing red flowing out of every pore of the witch's body.

He was ready, so ready to stand up, strangle the woman and choke her of the life she did not deserve to avenge his baby's feelings but a small, delicate hand patting his thigh in an attempt to stop him from succumbing to his emotions calmed him down.

 

"Ma, you should have seen Luhan's latest scores. Sehun did a good job motivating him to go back to his class standing." Chanyeol mentioned casually when in fact he was also trying to keep his own cool.

"You are pestering even Sehun?" The woman coldly glared at his own son who kept his head low.

"Sehunnie, I apologize for the inconvenience this lazy child had caused you. You are in no obligation to..."

"Ma'am,"  _ahjumma my ass,_  "with all due respect, I beg to differ," Sehun spoke with difficulty, trying to sound as calm—even though he wanted nothing but to skin the bitch alive—as he could. "Luhan is one of the most hardworking child I ever met. To be honest, he studied ten times more than I did when I was his age."

"But you are endowed with natural wit and ability. While Luhan—"

"Ma, aren't you running late?" Chanyeol's voice successfully overpowered his stepmother's upcoming wave of insults, cutting her off. "You are supposed to meet your friends at a dog race today, right?"

"Oh thank you for reminding me, Channie," the woman smiled sweetly at her stepson. She wiped her blood red-painted lips with her napkin and stood, patting Chanyeol's cheek endearingly. "Take care at school, okay?" She gave Sehun a fake smile and turned on her heels without sparing Luhan a glance.

"Luhan," Sehun wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulder who was at the brink of crying. "I am sorry about that."

"I-It is okay," the child answered, forcing a smile on his face while wiping his moist eyes with his curled fists. "Lulu is used to it."

The two eldest on the table exchanged worried glances, both wondering what they could say to lighten the baby up.

"What she said is not true, Xiao Lu," Chanyeol cooed, rubbing his brother's back in comfort. "You are the kindest brother everyone could wish for."

"You are such a kind and smart child. You never made our heads ache. You are our little bundle of joy." Sehun added, patting Luhan's head. "But even if you are not, Sehunnie hyung and Channie hyung will still love you."

"Thank you, Channie hyung, Sehunnie hyung. Lulu loves you, too," a teary-eyed Luhan beamed brightly, standing and kissing his flustered hyungs on the cheeks.

 

Soon, Luhan was taken to school by the driver and the two university students headed to the elder's car.

"I am sorry that you needed to see that," Chanyeol sighed, turning the key and starting the engine. "She has this habit of insulting Luhan whenever she notices him. Happened a few times before but so far, this was the worst."

"Must be so hard eating with her without the desire for her to choke her to death," Sehun dryly chuckled while fastening his seatbelt, still pissed at the happenings of the morning. "You seem to be so used to this. You brushed her off without offending her."

"It happens from time to time. Add in Appa in the combination, it is a double kill to Luhan. When Appa does, I cannot shut him up unlike Mama and I had to wait for them to leave the table for me to console Luhan. God, I feel sorry for the child. He does not deserve any of this."

"It is a good thing you are there for him."

"No. I cannot even do anything. It is a good thing that  _you_  are here today. It would have ended up worse if you aren't here."

"Sorry for being quite impolite to your stepmom." Sehun said while looking out of the window. "I guess I need to pack my things up because no way she will let someone like me stay in this house."

"No. Ma is... how do I say this..." Chanyeol paused, smacking his lips as he continued, "she won't eat you. In fact, she will continue being nice to you because you are Oh Sejun's son. Anyone with a fat pocket, suffixes at the end of their name, or anyone who is up the social ladder in general is her most honorable guest. Sometimes, I even wonder that it was the only reason she married Appa."

 _Bachelor's degree in social climbing. Masters of Arts in gold digging. Doctorate degree in being a fucking pest. Now that's what you call suffixes._ "Indeed, that is how social status works. I am beyond impressed with you, Yeol. How you can bear calling her 'Mama' is just..."

"Old hag dotes on me like I am her real son," Chanyeol replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I remember Appa looking so scandalized when I called her Ahjumma the first day they married so I basically have no choice other than being nice."

 

The conversation soon tuned down, with Chanyeol driving and Sehun's thoughts flying to a certain little fairy boy.

For other people, he was in no place to be angry because he was a mere outsider who tried hard to squeeze himself in a lonely child's life and was not by any way related to him.

 

But Sehun knew better. He was not just an outsider; he was Luhan's Daddy, the one who would do anything just for his baby.

As Luhan's Daddy, he would protect his baby, even if it was from Luhan's mother, stepfather, the members of the upper class, the president of Korea, and even Satan himself. No one could say shit about his baby, at least not in front of Sehun.

 

 

Sehun's time in the Park estate was soon up as he only had less than twenty-four hours to spend the day with his baby. Soon, he would go back to his lonely apartment as he had no reason to stay anymore. He was perfectly well, gained some weight from the daily feast Chanyeol had the maids serve and he became the normal Sehun once again, thanks to his beloved baby Lu.

Sehun decided to spend his last day with Luhan in the serenity of the garden, admiring and basking in the beauty of nature. They sat on the vast meadows, shaded by the the broad foliage, cooled by the blowing breeze while reveling in the company of each other.

Little Luhan sat pliantly with his precious Mango pressed to his chest, watching Sehun weave a flower crown made of baby's breath, eucalyptus, gardenia and a few spray roses. It was apparent by the swift yet careful movements of Sehun's fingers on the flora and wire that he was experienced, as if he was doing it since a long time ago. Luhan marveled at his Daddy and gladly absorbed the several trivias and information the latter shared.

 

"...in the Victorian language of flowers, hydrangea means coldness and heartlessness, though in a more positive context, it characterizes heartfelt emotions. They can be given to a person in a silent way of saying 'thank you for understanding me.'"

 

"There are variants of lilies that have different symbolisms based on color though they are often linked with purity. The lily of the valley is my favorite for its meaning of sweetness and purity of heart, just like you, Lulu."

 

"Gardenias were my Eomma's favorite. They can be used to treat common cold, congestion, cholesterol, sprains or simply as wedding bouquets and houseplants. My favorite thing about gardenias is the symbolism, for the white shade represents purity. If it has a yellow tinge near its base, it means secret love."

 

"Why is Daddy so good with flowers? Daddy knows all the names of flowers in the garden and even shares trivias." Luhan clapped while smiling in glee. "Daddy can even beat the flower fairy in the fairytale Lulu watched."

Sehun melted at the admiration twinkling in the babe's eyes. A part of him swelled with pride and he desired to see such glow in Luhan's eyes gleaming just for him.

"My mother used to take me to flower arrangement exhibits and public gardens." Sehun smiled weakly, thumbing the fragile petal of the gardenia on the almost finished flower crown. "I sometimes go to those gardens alone to reminisce the sweet memories of our bonding."

"She must be nice and pretty," Luhan's eyes turned to crescents as he beamed at the elder, "just like you, Daddy."

Sehun reached out to ruffle the tousled honeyed locks of the boy. "You know what, she was the one who taught me how to make bouquets and vase arrangements. From her, I learned how to preserve flowers and what sort of things I can do with petals."

"Such as the laminated rose bookmark Daddy has?"

"Yes."

"And the flower essence you gave Lulu to bath with?"

"Indeed, my dear." There was a pause after that. The elder stared ahead the cloudy horizon, a small smile playing on his lips. Luhan tilted his head to the side, wondering why the elder was dreamily looking at the sky.

Luhan found the answer when Sehun spoke with a lilt in his voice. "Sometimes, you know, I wish I can go to a faraway land and live in a land full of flowers. A gardener, a florist, candlemaker, perfumer; basically any job involved with flowers. There is something about them that is so pure, so beautiful and meaningful that draws out all worries out of my soul. Each bud has a different story. Each type requires a different type of care than the other. Each petal, from the speck of colors, the shape, the texture made one flower different from the others. Flowers are all special in their own way, and somehow, I feel like a bee drawn to them."

Luhan merely blinked, not understanding the depth of what Sehun said. The elder figured it out and laughed, awkwardly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I may be puzzling you, Xiao Lu. Don't mind what I said. I am just being quite my sentimental self."

"Lulu wants to do the same." The remark momentarily confused Sehun, but Luhan added with a pout gracing his lips, "Lulu likes to live with flowers, too. He does not need this mansion. He does not need the company."

 _The company?_  "Why, is Mr. Park offering you a position in the company this early?"

"He told Lulu yesterday that once he grows up, he shall help Channie hyung manage the company, but Lulu does not want to do that. Lulu hates it. He still does not know what he wants but for now he just likes to live with flowers and plushies and candies and..." The younger trailed off, pink dusting his cheeks, intriguing Sehun.

"And...?"

Luhan looked anywhere but Sehun, bashfully whispering in a tiny voice. "Lulu wants to live with D-Daddy."

In any other occasion, Sehun would have thought of pinning Luhan down the grass, kissing the life out of him while settling between his smooth, little legs but the innocence in the words, the genuity in them, warmed his heart and cracked a grin on his face. "Am I really part of your future plans?"

The child nodded while blushing. "Lulu wants to live in a house, not too big and not too small, with pink and yellow and cream and white walls and... no, no," Luhan stared in Sehun's orbs, saying with conviction, "Lulu just wants to be with Daddy all the time no matter what the size and color the house is."

"Don't you like it here in this mansion? It is spacious, magnificent, comfortable and your family is here."

"Lulu feels lonely here. The only one who cares for him is you, Daddy. Channie hyung does, but Lulu likes being with you, too."

"Daddy loves you so much, baby, but your family also loves you. Your Chanyeol hyung tells me often how he is constantly worried about you." Sehun softly replied, caressing the fluffy honey locks on his baby's head.

The younger, feeling as if his Daddy was pushing him away, pouted as a response. Sehun could see imaginary kitten ears on his baby's head drooping in dejection, so he scooted closer and poked Luhan's cheek.

 

"Come on, baby. Do not be mad at Daddy. You know how much I love you."

 

The child remained unfazed.

 

"Light up, baby. Smile for Daddy." Sehun's fingers poked his baby's ticklish spots—his waist, hips, neck and knees—eliciting adorable giggles from the tyke. Luhan could not stop with Sehun's incessant tickles and soon, his Daddy placed the finished flower crown on his head.

With a flowery Luhan sitting with his pale legs stretched on the grass while resting his weight on his hands and beaming brightly at Sehun, Sehun was awestruck.

 

 

Luhan was...  _breathtaking._

 

 

_Ethereal._

 

 

_Almost unreal._

 

 

He was like a dainty, untouched flower waiting for its bee.

 

Like fragile glass that threatened to break from the slightest touch.

 

The sun struck Luhan at just the right angle, highlighting the child's unearthly beauty. The flowers decorating his locks made him resemble a fairy. But Sehun's baby, his magical baby, exceeded the radiance of the king of the sky. Luhan shamed the flowers, for their colorful hues could not match the beauty of the babe's delicate face and dainty little body. 

Luhan was so perfect, too perfect for this world and Sehun could barely believe someone like Luhan existed. Everything about his baby was as sweet as honey, and he wondered why he was lucky enough to have a taste of such a rare delicacy.

Once each and every moment was captured in pixels, Luhan sat his baby bum on Sehun's lap, wanting to succumb in the desire of his heart—to be close with his Daddy as much as he could.

Sehun held his baby close, caressing his hair that felt like clouds to touch and the silken skin of his back through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

"Baby, I said before that flowers convey unspoken messages, didn't I?" Luhan nodded at this, staring at his Daddy's face in curiosity.

"Actually, there is one flower I want to give you right now but it only exists in warm temperate climates."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"The arbutus. It has a special meaning, baby, something I want to tell only to you."

Luhan merely stared at Sehun, waiting for the elder to continue.

With a deep breath, Sehun went on. "When you give an arbutus to someone, you are telling that person that..." He cupped the babe's face, pressing a tender peck on his forehead. "...that the person is the only one you love."

"L-Lulu is the only one Daddy loves?" The babe in his arms gasped. "What about Channie hyung? The others?"

"My silly boy," Sehun chuckled, pinching the beauty's nose. "Of course my love for them differs from the way I love you. I love you the most, baby. No one can match you. You are the best thing that ever happened to my pointless life."

Luhan's face and chest warmed at the words. Daddy never failed to make his heart flutter or the pit of his tummy feel funny with his endless display of affection. Somewhere deep in his heart, Luhan knew Sehun was not lying, and that finally, someone in this world truly cared for him. Someone in this world was willing to stay by his side despite being a useless, naïve babe who could give Sehun nothing but hugs and kisses. With Sehun holding him like this, he felt  _loved._

 

 

_Needed._

 

 

_Wanted._

 

 

Luhan adjusted himself and straddled Sehun, wrapping his legs and arms around the elder's frame. He pressed his baby lips on the corner of Sehun's own, catching the elder off-guard whose skin tingled from the unexpected display of affection.

"L-Lulu loves you lots, Daddy," the child shyly said, cheeks stained with roses and eyes nervously darting on the grass.

Sehun unconsciously licked his own lips, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry gloss left by Luhan's lips. He wanted to feel them again, for them to press on his lips firmly yet he held back. He ignored the ache in his pants and the desire to have a taste of the rest Luhan had to offer, for he was contented.

At that moment, it was all enough for him; Luhan taking the initiative to express his affection then turning into the bashful mess that he was. 

At that moment, Sehun knew he was right all along. Luhan fits nowhere in this world but only in his arms and Sehun was willing to throw away everything, even his heavenly ticket to salvation to remain in Luhan's embrace for a lifetime.

Luhan was his drug, his addiction, his guilty pleasure, his downfall. Luhan owned him, every inch of him, and Sehun understood that he could never be released from the chains of love and desire holding him down.

 

"Daddy loves you more and more, baby. I only belong to you."

 

 

 

Sehun wanted Luhan. He wanted Luhan to himself to the extent that he would do anything to be close to his baby. Now that he had a taste of what it was like waking up every single day with Luhan gracing his mornings with smiles, hugs and kisses, he wanted to spend every single breathing second of his day with Luhan. If given a chance, he would go back to the time when he stayed in the Park estate and never get tired of spending majority of his free time with Luhan. Sehun would not mind doing the same things all over again as long as he was with Luhan.

Sehun had no clue what was coming for him until he found himself in Chanyeol's room, helping his best friend pack his luggage. The Parks' company have a business trip abroad, and as a training, Chanyeol's father wanted Chanyeol to go. All three of them, including his stepmother, were going, thus, leaving Chanyeol with no choice but to entrust his brother to his best friend.

 

"You have done so much for me already, for Luhan in particular. I owe you lots, man." Chanyeol said once Sehun placed the last three-piece suit in the luggage and zipped it close.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at this and hit the taller's arm playfully. "Why are you being so dramatic all of a sudden? It is not like I have anything to do this whole vacation plus having Luhan around is actually a joy to my boring apartment."

"I am really lucky to have a best friend like you." Chanyeol mused with his bright pearly whites, only to scratch his head sheepishly as he added, "my apologies for not being able to make it on your birthday. I will buy you a souveneir when I go home."

"Nah. Treating me some bubble tea is enough."

"Such a kid." Chanyeol shook his head endearingly at his best friend's reply. Soon, there were frantic footsteps that grew louder with every step only for small knocks to resound.

Chanyeol sent a meaningful smile at Sehun, who rose from his seat and opened the door.

"Awww! Why is our Xiao Lu so energetic today?" Sehun playfully groaned as the little babe jumped straight to his arms, wrapping his limbs around the taller who almost lost balance.

"Sehunnie hyung!" Luhan gleefully grinned, "when are we leaving? Lulu finished packing already!"

"Are you too excited to leave Channie hyung behind?" Chanyeol feigned hurt by knocking his own chest and groaning.

"No! Of course Lulu will miss Channie hyung." Luhan stretched his arms out and Sehun inched closer to Chanyeol for the eldest to carry his brother. Luhan willfully embraced Chanyeol, giggling and smiling as Chanyeol held him.

"I will miss you too. Be a good boy, okay? Do not make any mess in Sehun hyung's apartment. Do not let him feed you 24/7 because you can do it yourself. Do not do anything that will make him and me worry. Last but not the least, do not stress your Sehun hyung out unless you want his face to be like this." Chanyeol imitated Sehun's grumpy face, earning a giggle from the child and a kick from the said hyung.

"You know I am right here, don't you, Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan laughed as Chanyeol lost balance and stumbled, sending the two of them to the bed. Sehun chuckled at the sight of Chanyeol struggling to sit up because of Luhan's weight pinning him down.

"Silly hyung," the child poked Chanyeol's cheek, "Lulu will be a good boy. He promises."

"Lu, Chanyeol hyung needs to prepare himself for the trip," Sehun interrupted, pointing at the digital clock that flashed 11:26. "Say goodbye to Chanyeol hyung."

"Oh, right," Chanyeol sat upright, giving Luhan's body one last squeeze. "Bye, baby brother. You guys need to leave, too."

"Bye, hyung. Take care," Luhan pecked his brother's cheek, flustering the elder who was not used to the younger's display of affection. Chanyeol waved at his brother who pulled Sehun out of the room while jumping happily.

"I will call once we reach Singapore and please close the door!" Chanyeol exclaimed while watching the two retreating figures walk towards the other side of the hall.

 

 

There was nothing special about Sehun's apartment. The whole flat could let at least two people live decently. The dark furniture, ranging from gloomy grays, burgundy shades to glossy blacks, contrasted with the whitewashed walls. There were no distinct colors, save from the numerous books in the book shelf of Sehun's room, the pink, little plushie lying in the middle of his average-sized bed, the few photographs on his nightstand, the turquoise tiles and bath essential bottles in the bathroom.

No one would think that the son of one of the most successful businessmen in Korea resided in such a humble abode. Everything was simple, plain and somewhat boring.

Despite this, Luhan found the place appealing. He could not stop skipping in the apartment, loving the cozy feeling the entire abode gave out. What made everything better was the fact that Sehun lived there. Luhan could see the unembellished reality about his Daddy's personality in the simple arrangement of the furniture; unflashy, uncomplicated yet classy and easy on the eyes... easy to get comfortable with, secure enough to provide a peaceful type of living.

Luhan's favorite room was indeed Sehun's bedroom. The entire room felt and smelled of  _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._  What made the room special was that Sehun slept, stayed, studied and did stuff in that room and that Luhan knew he would be spending majority of his time cuddling, playing fights and simply pressing close to his beloved Daddy. His heart beat fast just at the thought of all the things he could do all alone with Daddy.

 

 

_Daddy was his. Daddy was all his to have._

 

 

He flopped down the bed, pressing his nose on the pillows to breathe in the lingering natural scent of his Daddy. He wrapped himself around the smooth sheets, imagining them to be the tender touch of his Daddy.

 

Oh, he would surely enjoy his stay in Sehun's place.

 

He took notice of the pink little doll on the edge of the bed just beside the pillow he was nuzzling on. His lips curled up in delight once he noticed that the pink little thing was Rilakkuma in a pink rabbit suit.

"Daddy has a friend too?" Luhan giggled as he pecked the little thing's face and snuggled it to his chest. It smelled just like Daddy's bed, just like his natural scent that tickled Luhan's senses deliciously.

Sehun, who was then in the kitchen preparing their snack refreshments, noticed the lack of tiny presence who was following him the whole time during the apartment tour. He walked towards the bedroom, aware it was the last room Luhan stayed in and was welcomed with the adorable sight of his little bundle of sunshine cuddling with his tiny plushie.

"It seems you are getting acquainted with my friend," Sehun chuckled, leaning against the door frame as he watched the child supporting the doll's head by his little hand with his arm keeping it close to his chest, as if he was a mother holding a newborn babe.

"What is his or her name, Daddy?" The boy inquired, eyes twinkling in curiosity as he stared at the elder.

"His name is Pinku Pinku," Sehun answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Eomma gave him to me during my seventh birthday."

"Seventh birthday?" Luhan scrunched his brows, counted with his fingers and pondered the Korean age system. He mused, "if Pinku Pinku is already one year old when your Eomma gave him to you, then he is turning sixteen on Daddy's twenty-second birthday?"

A nod.

"Wow, Pinku Pinku is even older than Lulu by two years." The child giggled, bringing the plushie to his chest.

"Wait. Why didn't Daddy tell Lulu about Pinku Pinku?" The boy pouted after a second, realizing how his Daddy hid such an important fact from him.

Sehun scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "We never talked about anything that could lead to me talking about Pinku Pinku."

"But Lulu often talked about Mango and Yangyang and any of his friends."

"I love seeing you talk rather than me talking." Sehun held Luhan's delicate hand, only to make the boy blush as the elder placed a kiss on it. "Forgive this forgetful knight, my little prince."

"L-Lulu forgives," the child stuttered, baby face flushed at the sweet gesture. The frantic heartbeats and butterflies in his tummy every time Sehun did something heartfluttering were at it again. In an attempt to shy away from Sehun's gaze, Luhan diverted his eyes on the nightstand, only to see a few picture frames that revealed more about his Daddy.

The first frame showed a youthful woman embracing a handsome young boy who was clutching Pinku Pinku. Luhan's eyes lit up as he recognized it was Sehun with his stunningly beautiful mother whose identity was confirmed when Sehun spoke.

"That was Eomma. That was taken during my seventh birthday."

"She is so pretty. Just like you, Daddy."

"Am I pretty?" The elder laughed and a nodding Luhan looked on the other photographs.

The next one was a squad picture taken at a beach. Joonmyeon was caught in a headlock by a mischievous, topless Baekhyun. Jongin made a V-sign resembling horns on top of an oblivious, smiling Kyungsoo's head. Chanyeol grinned widely while his arm wrapped around Sehun's—who looked so handsome just by a simple white tanktop, blue shorts and sunglasses perched on his head—shoulder who wore a small, serene smile.

The minute simper on the child's face morphed into ones of pure surprise when he took notice of the other two picture frames slightly turned on the opposite direction, several inches away from the first two that Luhan did not readily notice them.

He gingerly picked the last two frames, still not believing that he was significant enough to be included in Daddy's photographs. The first one was the photo taken back in their estate garden, with a flowery Luhan beaming with his blinding smile, while the second one was a snapshot in a photobooth in the arcade they often went at. Printed in photopaper was an image of Sehun's arms encircling his giggly baby, both wearing silly animal ears and identical grins on their faces. They were exhilarated that day and it was joyful enough to know that Sehun treasured the memory as much as Luhan did.

"Daddy..." Luhan tenderly whispered as he was engulfed by the arms belonging to the person who never failed surprising him in all the pleasant ways possible.

"How about we eat first, Xiao Lu? Daddy prepared some snacks for his beloved baby." Sehun whispered on his ear, his lips brushing against the child's sensitive skin sending tingles to the younger's spine. "Afterwards, we can go take a walk in the city park and eat ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Mmm," Luhan merely hummed, knowing that if he opened his mouth, the sound threatening to leave his throat would embarrass him. Sehun smiled at this, pecking the boy's ear and cheek before carrying the boy by the underarms and cradling him close to his chest.

 

 

If there was something Luhan learned the days he was with his Daddy, it was that the center of his universe was Luhan and Luhan alone, just like how the child's world revolved around Sehun.

Sehun woke him up with sweet kisses. Sehun prepared his food, took him to school and fetched him at the end of the day. Sehun asked how his day went, helped him answer his homework and review for his quizzes. They watch some reruns of cartoons on Saturdays and Sundays and go out to enjoy the rest of the day together. They play and cuddle, basking in the warmth of one another before drifting to dreamland with the boy pressed against his Daddy's chest.

Sehun was nice, so, so nice Luhan was more than glad to show his Daddy around. The only problem was Sehun was popular. Luhan felt something burning in his chest when girls in the mall, park, restaurant and streets look at Sehun with gooey eyes, with some of them actually flirting right on front of Luhan.

There was even someone from Luhan's class who asked him who the handsome guy who took and fetch him to school was.

 

'My Daddy,' he was tempted to answer yet bit his tongue just on time for he remembered that it was their little secret. "My favorite hyung."

 

Maybe it was Luhan's natural instinct to keep Sehun to himself, that he often tightened his hand around Sehun's or asked to be carried out of nowhere to ensure that his Daddy's attention would only stay on him.

A big grin would split on his face as his every attempt turned out to be successful. How he loved to see how those girls scoff and turn away when Daddy gave him the kisses he asked for. How he loved to feel his Daddy holding him on front of all the people.

 

 

If there was something he would never share in this world, it would be his Daddy.

 

 

May his Baba forgive him for being selfish.

 

 

Another thing he learned was that Sehun smelled the best after bath. Without the perfume, Luhan could smell the slight musky scent underlying the scent of soap. It did not smell manly nor did it smell like baby powder; he just smelled like Oh Sehun, an intoxicating scent Luhan was addicted on. 

Luhan even felt sorry for his plushies and Pinku Pinku who sat on an empty shelf beside the wardrobe, for he almost felt as if he did not need them to fall asleep. Why would he, if his Daddy's cozy arms wrapped tightly around him and his breath lulled Luhan to sleep.

 

Living with Sehun was indeed something Luhan could get used at forever.

 

 

It was a day before Sehun's birthday and as usual, he planned to stay away from SNS. He had no interest reading the greetings from people he never spoke with in the university.

Besides, he knew this birthday was going to be his best one; one spent with the most important person in his life.

Said person was currently bathing, probably having fun playing in his bubble bath. Sehun laid on the bed, poking Pinku Pinku's tummy while waiting for his baby to finish.

Bored, he checked on his Kakaotalk to see how his friends were doing, and sure enough, there was a long message from Jongin.

'Dear Sehun, we would love to come throw a party for your birthday just like every year but unfortunately, we are stranded here in Saipan and probably, we cannot go home until the next week. There is a weather disturbance that wreaked havoc the area so much we think this rest house will fly towards Korea keke. I hope our souls will be saved because Joonmyeon hyung and Soo have never been laid. So that's all I need to hide before Soo and Joon hyung read this.'

Sehun quickly chatted back.

'Jongin, if this is a joke, only for you guys to come banging my door tomorrow, I'll fucking kill you.'

It was Baek who replied this time.

'Why are you so harsh? And of course we are not joking! Downpour is at its worst and I bet this rest house will experience a power interruption from the howling winds outside. Won't you be nice enough to even wish for our safety?'

Sehun laughed. 'Be safe. Charge your phones and lamps. Keep yourselves warm. Do not get sick and die. You guys still have not paid your debts to me.'

He turned off his phone once the bathroom door opened, wanting to spend the rest of his night with his baby. He smiled at the sight of Luhan, hair slightly damp, body covered by a cute set of loose pajamas.

"Do you want to sleep with Mango tonight?" Sehun inquired just like every night, and Luhan always gave the same answer.

 

"No. As long as Daddy is with Lulu, he is okay."

 

Smiling like an idiot, Sehun lifted the boy from the floor and settled on the bed to play some human airplane.

"You have become healthier, baby," Sehun mused, noting that Luhan was heavier than the very first time they did the game. He did not know if it was the weekly ice cream, the sweets he fed the child or the food they eat outside, but what was important was the frail, stick-thin boy finally gained some weight.

"It was because Daddy looks after Lulu," the child grinned widely, giggling when Sehun's arms started to waver. He fell on top of his Daddy, the two of them laughing at the failure of an airplane.

Tiny arms wrapped around the elder's neck and his face was soon peppered with tiny kisses. Sehun flipped the two of them, fingers snaking on the younger's waist and feet to tickle the boy. A fit of childish giggles and far-from-manly-shrill laughs echoed in the room, and soon, they pressed close to each other, tired from all the playing.

 

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

Sehun patiently waited for the boy to say what was in his mind. "Thank you for taking care of Lulu." Luhan hid his blush by burying his face on his Daddy's neck. "I-If he never met Daddy then maybe Lulu will never feel this happy."

Sehun pried Luhan away from him, wanting to see the boy's face. Luhan tried turning away, but Sehun's hand firmly held his chin.

"Thank you for coming to my life, Luhan." Luhan's cheeks burned in a crimson color as Sehun's lips curled to a small, sweet smile. "You have no idea how much you lit up my world. I forgot what real happiness was until I met you."

"Not even Channie hyung, Soo hyung, Jongin hyung and Joonmyeon hyung and Pinku Pinku?"

"Yes, baby. You are my world, my entire universe." Sehun held the babe's hand and placed it on his heart. "With you, I am complete."

"Lulu feels the same," the tyke answered shyly, only for him to yawn the next second.

"Go sleep, sweetie," Sehun chuckled, tucking the two of them under the cozy blanket. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Daddy's birthday?"

There was Sehun's charming smile again. "Wow, you really remembered my birthday?"

The boy cheekily nodded and pecked Sehun's cheek. "Advance happy birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you, baby."

"Lulu has no gift though."

"Spending the rest of my birthday and the following days with you are more than enough, baby." He whispered and kissed the child's temple. "You are the only one Daddy needs anyway. Just being with you is more than any gift combined."

Sehun awkwardly stared at Luhan who suddenly froze, restless gaze locked with his as if contemplating about something. The elder did not have any chance to ask what the matter was as lips pressed against his.

 

The cloud-like tender touch of his baby's silky lips withdrew from his, leaving electrical sparks on its wake.

 

It was just a peck. A damn peck not lasting more than two seconds. But it did things to Sehun.

 

As much as Sehun wanted to appear unfazed, his eyes widened a fraction, his entire body stiffened and his boner, his ever-present boner was starting to pitch its tent inside his sweatpants again.

The boy seemed to love the effect of his kiss to his Daddy, for it was soon followed by a peck.

 

Another peck.

 

Followed by another peck.

 

And another.

 

Another.

 

Another.

 

Sehun's head whirled in all the innocent yet tempting kisses of his baby. Luhan, his baby, his beloved angel was kissing him not on the cheeks, not on the jaw or anywhere else on his face but on his lips. Not once, not twice, not thrice but a lot of times.

 

"Daddy, why aren't you kissing Lulu back?" Sehun snapped from his trance at the question and saw his baby pouting. With those pink, supple lips jutting out, Sehun was soon losing his cool and self-control.

"Baby, I was just surprised. I mean this is the first time we—"

"But people who love each other kiss, right, Daddy?"

"Y-Yes but—"

A kiss firmer and longer than the precedent ones laid on his lips. Sehun puckered his lips a little, ignoring how beautiful Luhan was with his eyes shut close and his lashes fluttering as he tried to keep his lips pressed against Sehun's.

The elder swore he felt Luhan moving his lips, parting his lips a little and brushing them with Sehun's. It was sloppy, amateur even, and he could tell it was Luhan's first time kissing someone. Luhan did not stop even if he was beginning to breathe through his nose so Sehun granted his baby's—and his own—wish and succumbed in the bliss of Luhan's lips.

Luhan held Sehun's shirt as the elder started kissing back. He rubbed his thighs together as his Daddy mouthed his lips, the feathery touch sending tremors in his spine. He did not know what he was doing nor what came upon him to initiate kissing his Daddy but it was the only gift he could think of.

Before Luhan knew it, he was on top of Sehun, letting the elder lead him. Something in his tummy stirred as Sehun's hands firmly planted on his hips, grounding him on place in such a way that had him itching for more contact.

He let out a weird sound as Sehun's tongue slithered past his slightly parted mouth. He bit the slippery muscle by accident that had him whining and Sehun chuckling. His fist tightened around Sehun's shirt as Daddy's tongue probed his mouth, touching the roof, the walls and his own little tongue. Weird sounds soon resounded between their slotted lips, the sensation of Sehun's wet muscle tangling with his strange in a good way. He tried to experiment, to imitate what his Daddy was doing by trying to slip his tongue inside Sehun's mouth, only to let out another weird sound as Daddy sucked on his tongue.

Sehun needed to stop yet he couldn't. It was just so good, so damn good his boner was raging in his pajamas. He was trying to fight the temptation, to battle his inner evil yet here he was, shamelessly tasting the delicacy of Luhan's sugary mouth. He could feel Luhan's own hard baby dick pressing on his abdomen and his baby bum nearing his boner, and how he wanted to take the child here and there, deflowering and tasting his forbidden nectar. How he wished to taint his baby, to convey all his passionate feelings through spreading those pretty legs and taking his innocence.

 

But it was late, so late in the night but too early for Luhan. Too early to take him. Too early to teach his baby how to take his cock.

 

So he let Luhan part from him, both of them panting hard as a string of saliva connected their lips. The two sluts Sehun had been on bed with kissed a thousand times better yet this one, this one with the one he truly loved, was undeniably the best one he ever had. Luhan's movements were sloppy, used too much saliva and let Sehun did ninety percent of the work but still, Sehun was beyond joyful to know that he kissed the inexperienced tyke first.

 

Not that he would let others have his baby's second, third, fourth and succeeding kisses.

 

"Where did you learn that kind of kiss, baby?" Sehun asked after composing himself.

"The TV. Lulu noticed that when the main character loves someone, he kisses her like this." The younger answered between harsh pants, his cheeks stained pink as he added, "did Lulu do good? Did Daddy feel nice?"

 _How adorable._  "More than nice, baby." Sehun cupped the babe's face, placing a chaste peck on the now swollen lips of the child. "Daddy could probably teach you the more effective way next time."

"Can we do it now?"

"Aren't you sleepy?" Sehun chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "That is enough for now, baby. Gift appreciated."

Luhan's face brightened up as Sehun understood his intention. Sehun guided him to go back on the bed's surface and turn towards the other direction for Daddy to spoon and wrap his arm from behind.

 

"Good night, baby. I love you."

 

"Good night, Daddy. Lulu loves you, too."

 

Exhaustion and the desire to join Daddy in dreamland made Luhan drift to sleep despite the ache between his legs and the hard thing poking his bum from behind.

 

 

 

In the past twenty-one years of his life, Sehun did not have any vices. He drank moderately, loathed smoking except that one time he got depressed over being far away from Luhan, only slept with chics twice because he was pressured and never got interested on drugs. He was neither the two goody shoes type and defied rules during the rare times he felt like it but overall, he followed what he learned from the upbringing of his late mother.

But then, that very day, on the twenty-second year of his existence, he held a sleeping child, an innocent angel who caused Sehun several uncalled for boners throughout the past year just by simply pressing close to Sehun.

As much as he tried warding immoral thoughts away, they kept coming back with greater intensities especially last night when their first kiss on the lips happened. It was shameful to admit that his dick barely stood watching porn yet was easily aroused by Luhan unconsciously wriggling his bum closer to his crotch and the child's attempts to move his lips in sync with Sehun's, but then, what could the elder do besides resigning to the fact that...

 

 

He was madly in love with a child.

 

 

And spending the day with his baby, the person he treasured the most, was all he needed for his special day.

Luckily, his birthday fell on a Saturday, thus, no classes for Luhan. He was free to have his little bundle of joy all day and enjoy the rest of his day with him.

They had a simple breakfast—for the reason that they would food hop and eat everything Luhan would ask for—and watched Saturday cartoons while cuddling in the couch. Luhan sat on his Daddy's lap despite the fact that the child could occupy the remaining space on the couch for the simple reason he wanted to be close with him. Sehun did not even seem to mind judging from the kisses he gave his baby every now and then.

Luhan loved Daddy's kisses, but he wanted more. Something that involved the tongue, teeth and saliva. Something like the type of kiss he gave—or more like Sehun guided him—last night. But he was shy.

His face burned and his body temperature rose at the memory of his Daddy softly cupping his face while moving their lips together. As the scene played out in his mind, Luhan felt something ticklish and weird at the pit of his tummy. His briefs felt tighter too just like last night, making the child uncomfortable and somewhat guilty.

"Baby?" Sehun noticed the child squirming on his lap.

"L-Lulu wants to bathe now, Daddy." Luhan scampered off Sehun's lap, quickly facing the opposite direction to hide his guilt-stricken expression.

Sehun seemed oblivious to his baby's weird behavior upon checking the wall clock. "I almost forgot the time. I remember that from 12pm to 2:30pm, there is a buy 2 take 1 offer in an ice cream shop if we order the grande size of their new flavor."

"Really?" Luhan still did not look back.

"Mmm." Some feet shuffling later, Sehun was standing beside him, patting his head before going in the kitchen for a drink. "You reminded Daddy of it. Such a smart boy I have."

Luhan was glad Sehun walked away so he could go to the room's bathroom without the risk of seeing the small tent in his pajamas. He quickly shut himself in the bathroom, dropping his pajama and underwear on the tiles. He whined as his peepee sprung free, standing stiffly and leaking a yucky substance. It was not the first time he saw his peepee behaving weirdly. He knew that boys his age usually woke up with what he heard was called a boner, and it often happened whenever he remembered Daddy's touchy hands and ticklish breath even before their kiss on the lips, yet he still felt strange and guilty as if he had done wrong.

He felt guilty hiding it from Daddy, because even with his cluelessness about what was going on, he knew that it was weird to ask someone about their private parts.

With Daddy's hot kisses from last night haunting Luhan's little mind, his tummy felt funny, his body felt feverish and his peepee hurt more than ever. He wished to do something to end the pain, but all he could do was stand under the shower and let the water make him forget whatever his peepee's issue was.

 

 

It was a fun day. Sehun took Luhan to a science museum, the child and the child at heart exploring the museum equipment while discovering the history, innovations and surprising facts about science. They especially enjoyed the static ball where they hairs stood whenever they touch it, the shadow box where they took pictures of their shadows and the planetarium with realistic 3D images of the outer space.

They soon went to the theme park, spending more time in food and mini game stalls because Luhan was afraid of the crazy spins of the roller coaster, the swinging of the pirate ship and the height of the other rides. The most that they did was ride on the drop tower—where Luhan cried once they went down—but other than that, people wondered why a grown man who could be mistaken as a model was sitting on tea cups, rowing swan boats, riding a carousel and tiny bump cars, boarding a ferris wheel and taking silly pictures with a child, both of them laughing and giggling with mirth and delight twinkling in their eyes.

Sehun could not stop smiling even when they were on their way home after an early dinner. Luhan was the same, cuddling the Donald Duck plushie his Daddy got when they won in the balloon shooting game.

"Lulu, did you have fun?  _Quack quack._ " Luhan laughed at the failed imitation of his Daddy to Donald Duck.

"So much fun, Daddy. It almost felt like Lulu's birthday," he gleefully answered and that was when he remembered something. "Oh! Hold on, Daddy."

Sehun waited for whatever Luhan was fumbling for in his yellow backpack. He chuckled as he stole glances and saw Luhan's brows knitting together.

A squeal from Luhan and the stoplight's red light directed Sehun's attention to his baby.

"For you, Daddy," Luhan smiled in glee, handing a jade bracelet and stationery envelope which was surprisingly Hello Kitty themed instead of Rilakkuma.

 

"Me?"

 

Luhan frantically nodded.

 

Sehun, expression unreadable, received the gifts. "When did you buy this?"

"When you went to the rest room in the theme park." Luhan fiddled with his fingers in nervousness, especially with the intense stare his Daddy was shooting him. "Lulu used the money he saved from not buying sweets the whole week."

"You... did that?" Sehun stared at the child, too shocked at the thoughtful gesture. His hand was almost trembling because it was the first time Luhan gave him anything other than a letter and it was on his special day. Luhan even stopped buying his beloved sweets just for Sehun and that alone was a deed of love.

"L-Lulu did not know what he could buy Daddy because D-Daddy has everything, but Lulu thought that it would not hurt to give you a charm bracelet for good health and luck. D-Daddy studies hard but still finds time for Lulu. Lulu wants you to live long, Daddy."

"My baby. God, I love you. What did I do to have you?" He squeezed Luhan into an embrace, hand still clutching the jade bracelet and letter. "That was so sweet of you but you did not have to do it. I told you already. I am fine with you alone. You did not need to do this." Sehun planted a kiss on the side of Luhan's head and cheek. "Thank you, Lu baby. You made this day special for me."

 

The elder was on the process of wearing his bracelet and opening the letter when the car behind them honked impatiently.

 

"Damn it," Sehun resumed driving, Luhan laughing as he heard his Daddy cursing. The elder pulled over on a nearby curb, taking a break to their trip home just to read his baby's letter.

Luhan made cherries turn away in shame as he watched Sehun smiling while silently reading the letter. He watched as Sehun's thin lips moved while mouthing every word in the letter.

 

"Do you love me that much for you to wish me a hundred more birthdays?" Sehun chuckled, slipping the letter in his pocket.

"Y-Yes," Luhan timidly answered. "Lulu wants to spend as much time as he could with Daddy."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

 

"Daddy."

"Mmm?"

"Can you kiss Lulu with your tongue again? The adult way of kissing, please?"

 

 

As soon as the apartment door was locked, Sehun had Luhan pinned on the wall, lips locking together for a blissful kiss. They mouthed each other's lips gently just like the past night, with their tongues slithering out of their mouths to mingle with each other, intensifying the feverish sensations raking through their bodies.

Sehun's patience wore thinner and thinner with each and every mewl Luhan elicited just from having his lips and tongue licked. The tugging on his dress shirt's cuffs, the inexperienced movements of the child's mouth and tongue and the fact that Luhan was the one who asked for this effortlessly hardened his cock in his pants. 

Luhan felt weak to the core, his knees wobbling with all the sensations tingling in his body. He was glad Sehun finally carried him by the thighs instinctively wrapping his pretty legs around the elder's hips.

Sehun hastily took the two of them in the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed and letting Luhan straddle him.

He knew what would soon happen; he knew that he needed to save Luhan from the monster he turned out to be but all that came out from his mouth after they parted was...

 

"Daddy loves you, baby. Daddy does not want to separate from you anymore."

 

"Lulu loves Daddy so much," Luhan whimpered after Sehun nibbled his bottom lip. "Please stay by my side, Daddy. Please."

"You do not want to part from Daddy anymore?"

"Yes, yes. Lulu needs you so much."

 _This is it._  "Let us make a pact."

"Pact?"

"A promise, a contract only the two of us knows of."

"How?"

"Daddy wants to do something special with you." Sehun cupped the boy's face, staring deeply in the younger's eyes. "It is something only people who love each other very much do, something I only want to do with you and you only."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Being one, Luhan." Sehun pecked the boy's lips. "Do you want that?"

Luhan almost shook in ecstasy at the remark. He wanted nothing more but to be one with his Daddy even though he did not know how. Now that Sehun himself suggested to do it, he could only croak out, "yes please, Daddy."

Sehun captured his lips again, this time giving him the kiss he wanted. Luhan’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest at the mere thought of being held and kissed by the person he loved the most. He lost himself in the soft ministrations of his Daddy’s big hands and the indescribable sensation of Daddy’s lips sweetly moving with his. He let out noises he never knew he was capable of making just like the past night, and as much as he tried to stop them, Daddy’s tongue slipping past his lips and probing the sugary sweetness of his mouth was not helping.

He was so into it that he did not notice Sehun's hand crawling closer to his crotch, until warmth encased his slightly protruding boner.

Sehun instantly stopped with his movements, shocked that Luhan was already so hard, but the child interpreted it as a sign that his Daddy was angry.

 

His secret was discovered. His Daddy must be disappointed with him.

 

"Daddy, sorry, Lulu does not know what is happening with his—" Lips were pressing against his again, catching the child off guard. The elder firmly yet gently held the precious porcelain doll who then wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck in a pure desire to be close with his Daddy. Sehun’s hands roamed all over the boy’s body, rubbing and squeezing the tender flesh to encourage the boy to keep going with the kiss. He guided Luhan in the best way he could by matching the movements of his lips with Luhan’s sloppy ones and softly whispering for the younger not to rush as they have all the time in the world, when in reality, Sehun’s head was whirling from the thoughts of tainting the beauty’s innocence.

The kisses escalated down the child’s jaw and neck, the elder's lips softly brushing Luhan's skin. The elder's hands slipped in the younger's shirt to caress his back, causing a delicious jolt the younger never felt before. Despite not being aware of what Sehun was doing to him or the feeling he was experiencing, Luhan wanted more of it.

Daddy always held him gently like he was a precious gem yet this was a first. There was something about Daddy's touches and kisses that made Luhan blush, ticklish and warm all over. His peepee twitched in his boxers especially with Sehun breathing on his skin, making the former whimper and squirm on Sehun's lap.

He felt hot and his peepee hurt, so there was nothing Luhan wanted to do other than get rid of his clothes and press closer to Daddy.

Daddy, his precious Daddy, seemed to hear his silent plea for he lifted his baby's shirt, throwing it somewhere before laying Luhan down on the sheets.

Sehun swore he was going crazy at the almost inaudible moans and whimpers of the ethereal child beneath him. Luhan's lips that often curled to a dazzling smile opened for those musical notes to come out. His delicate eyelids hooded his doe-like orbs, staring at his Daddy with unknown lust and need for Sehun to feed his body with newfound pleasure.

Sehun could not stop kissing, could not stop tasting and licking the expanse of pure white meat laid just for him to taint. He lightly nibbled Luhan's neck and collarbones, careful not to leave any marks despite the strong desire to do so. His long fingers toyed with his baby's pink nipples while licking his ear, earning mewls and moans that made his cock throb harder in his pants.

His tongue soon replaced his fingers, trapping Luhan's right bud between his lips, suckling and licking on it that had the child squealing and moaning his name loudly. His tiny arms tightened their hold around Sehun's neck, hiding his beet red face whilst trying to stop the embarrassing sounds that were leaving his mouth. But he could not, not with Sehun showering his barren body with heart-fluttering touches and feather-like kisses.

"Daddy, it hurts," Luhan whimpered, pleading Sehun to do something about the incessant pain between his legs. Tears pooled his eyes, not knowing the reason why his peepee was aching so much.

Honestly, he was not aware of the situation. He was clueless why Daddy did not reprimand him for the weird behavior of his peepee and why he was touched in a completely different way. He did not know what Sehun meant by being one and how that was possible, but he wanted it. He wished to be closer to his Daddy. He wished to never part with his Daddy, to be proven how loved, cherished and wanted he really was like he felt for the elder.

Sehun pulled away, wiping and kissing the babe's tears away whilst caressing his locks. Seeing Daddy's affectionate gaze and hearing his promise of "Daddy will make it better, Lu baby" somewhat relieved the boy's underlying fear and uneasiness. Luhan trusted Sehun, for the man never intentionally did anything to harm and hurt him and showered the child with the love and companionship he was missing for years. Sehun was his everything, and for that, Luhan would willingly give up every single thing he had just for him.

Sehun's fingers slipped in the hem of Luhan's shorts and briefs, slowly but surely sliding the flimsy garment down and off the lad's legs. His breath hitched, a lump formed in this throat and his heart knocked on his chest so fast at the sight of Luhan's completely bare body only for him to see.

His fingers ghosted the spellbinding expanse of milky skin on front of him, hands squeezing and caressing the smoothness of his thighs, arms and tummy. He licked his lips when his eyes locked with the cute, tiny member curling towards Luhan's abdomen, standing in its rubescent, untainted glory.

Sehun's eyes shifted back to the child's face who was turning away from his Daddy. A deep shade of crimson dusted Luhan's cheeks, feeling shy and self-conscious with his body exposed to the elder male. He rubbed his thighs together, tiny hands trying to cover as much skin as he could whilst pressing his face on the pillow, which, in all honesty, Sehun found adorable.

"You are beautiful, baby. So, so beautiful." Sehun leaned and pecked his baby's nose, earning him a giggle. His hand glid from Luhan's thigh to the boy's waist while the other hand rubbed his arm. "No need to be shy around Daddy."

"What are we going to do, Daddy?" Luhan inquired with the soft voice of his. "Is it the one they say are for grownups?"

"Indeed, baby. What a smart boy I have." Sehun petted the boy while affectionately stroking the inner side of the babe's legs. "You are Daddy's little baby yet you are also a big boy so I believe you can do it."

"Do what, Daddy?"

"Making love with me."

The child was confused. "But I already love you, Daddy."

"So do I. But through making love, I can show you how much true my love is for you, because only people who love each other so much can do what we will do."

"O-Okay," Luhan muttered as he scanned his Daddy's figure. It was unfair. He was naked yet Sehun was still clothed. "D-Daddy, why is Lulu the only one naked?"

Realization flickered in Sehun's orbs and he looked down on his body, his crotch in particular. Enjoying Luhan's beauty seemed to make him forget—or ignore—his erection despite the ache that came with its throbbing. It ached more with Luhan staring at him with his big, innocent eyes. "You want to see Daddy's body?"

The younger hummed in affirmation and tugged on Sehun's top while pouting. The elder chuckled, pecking the boy's lips before withdrawing himself from the bed to strip. He hurriedly rid himself of the nuisance of garments, eager to feel Luhan's silky, tender skin against his. His cock twitched once it was exposed to the air, and it twitched again when he heard a whimper leaving Luhan's pretty mouth.

Luhan did not know why the strange sound he had been trying to stop came out again once he saw Sehun's body. Layers of muscle laid underneath the pale, smooth skin of his Daddy, showing why he was strong and could carry Luhan like he was paper. Sehun resembled the manly sculptures Luhan saw in the museum during their school trip, yet his Daddy was a hundred times more attractive than them.

He mewled again upon shifting his gaze towards the man's crotch. Daddy's big peepee was standing straight just like Lulu's, only that the former was thicker and longer than his. It was in an angry shade of red and something oozed from the tip, like what was happening to Luhan's.

Daddy's peepee was so pretty, making Luhan remember of the big sized lollipop Daddy gave him once. The child wondered if Daddy's peepee was as sweet as lollipop and if it felt as painful as he was feeling.

Sehun groaned, aroused at the sight of Luhan intently watching his body and his dick. The child's jaw hung open as if astonished and impressed by the length before his eyes and Sehun could only wonder how Luhan's hot cavern would feel like around his cock.

 

But they could do it next time. Sehun's dick and urges could wait. This day would be all about  _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan alone._

 

Sehun crawled back to the sheets, trapping Luhan's little body in his arms and kissing the boy again. Sehun shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of Luhan's tongue desperately tangling with his. His head whirled from the tempting mewls leaving his baby's mouth and the possessive hold of the arms around his neck. He was amazed by how the child quickly got a hang of being intimate with him especially by the manner the younger moaned and tilted his head to let Sehun's tongue have more access in his mouth.

A drawn out moan enunciated by a hand wrapping around the babe's tiny member forced Sehun to pull away. Tears rolled down the babe's cheeks and melodic noises spilled from his swollen lips as Sehun stroked his peepee, the warmth encasing it and the incessant thumbing on the head succumbing him to bliss. It still ached yet the pleasure that went along with it overwhelmed the boy's inexperienced body.

 

Daddy felt good,  _so good_  that he wanted  _more, more, more_.

 

Sehun could not help the sadistic smirk that painted his lips as his fantasies gradually came to life. There Luhan was, throwing his head back and bucking his narrow hips as Sehun tugged on his little size. He could not stop praising his baby—

 

'You are so beautiful like this, baby.'

 

'Does it feel good, little one? You deserve Daddy's reward for being a good, good boy.'

 

'You are so perfect. Daddy does not need anything as long as you are with me.'

 

'Such a good baby taking Daddy's touches so well.'

 

'Do you want more, sweetie? I can give you more and more.'

 

—his ethereal, perfect baby who clenched the sheets and drooled in unbearable pleasure.

 

"Daddy, Daddy..." The tyke moaned all over again, finding the weird sensation burning his skin and baby cock so delicious he did not want it to stop. The fact that Daddy was the one granting him pleasure whilst licking, sucking and whispering praises to his ear made the experience a lot more pleasurable.

Somehow, Luhan felt guilty, knowing that Sehun was making him feel good while carrying a burden of his own...

 

 

An aching burden hanging between his Daddy's legs.

 

 

Sehun noticed how Luhan's tear-filled gaze shifted from his face down to his cock. His dick twitched at the innocent gaze, eliciting a needy whimper from the child. To some extent, he figured out what was running in the younger's mind and withdrew his hand from Luhan's member. The boy whimpered at the loss of the delectable pleasure on his peepee, only to break in a series of kittenish noises when Sehun's big one brushed against his. Sehun's long fingers wrapped around their cocks, pumping himself together with Luhan's.

The babe's lids slid shut, the friction between their members and Sehun's hand too much for his delicate little body to bear. He hid on the crook of his Daddy's neck, crying and moaning and begging for Sehun to give him more of the gratifying bliss he was experiencing.

It felt good, so, so good that his peepee leaked a pearlescent fluid he used to find annoyingly sticky. It turned into a stream flowing out of him especially with Sehun's gradual increase of pace and the grunts on his skin.

Something wanted to come out of his peepee. The pit of his abdomen felt tight as if something was threatening to snap inside him. Luhan tried to stop it, to hold back whatever it was but soon, he could not take it anymore. He let out a loud moan when his peepee burst, spurting a thick, white substance he did not know the name of.

Sehun's strokes stopped once the child was finished coming. It scared the child, as well as the mess he had made.

 

 

He was a big boy already; how could he pee on Daddy?

 

 

"D-Daddy, L-Lulu is sorry," the tyke cried, "L-Lulu felt s-so good and-and h-he did not mean to pee!"

"Don't be sorry, sweetie." Sehun petted his baby with his clean hand and planted a kiss on his forehead. "It is not pee. It is cum. You came because you felt good."

"C-Cum?" He panted, curiously peering over Daddy's peepee, still hard and proudly standing. Luhan's eyes went comically wide when Sehun lifted his own dirtied hand and licked the substance called 'cum' off his fingers.

"Daddy, it is dirty! That came from Lulu's peepee!" The action was lewd, inappropriate and totally uncalled for but Sehun could barely control himself. He wanted to have a taste of his baby's very first orgasm. He wanted to revel in its sweetness, to lap on the precious proof that he made his baby feel good.

 

As expected, it tasted divine, as sweet and rich as honey.

 

If Luhan would be honest, he felt hot with Daddy hovering on top of him, handsome face so close with his while lapping the creamy substance.

"Nothing about my baby is dirty." Sehun locked lips with the child, allowing the latter to have a taste of his own essence. It tasted odd in the boy's opinion but because Daddy seemed to be enjoying it, Luhan ignored his silent protests and kissed Daddy back. Besides, there was a fluttering in his chest that Sehun appreciated everything he gave, even his cum. 

"Did you like it? Did you feel good, baby?" The questions were rhetorical, for Luhan's moans and body reactions were enough answers to the questions. But then, as Luhan's Daddy, he wanted to make sure that his baby was fine and comfortable.

"I-I..." The child stuttered, apple cheeks glowing with a rosy tinge. "L-Lulu liked it so much." 

Sehun would have came here and there at the child's expression and the fact that the latter's cum stained his hand and cock but he tried hard to hold back, wanting to spill his seed inside Luhan and fill him to the brim.

"Do you want more, baby? Do you want more of Daddy's touches?"

"Y-Yes please, D-Daddy," the delicate beauty answered with the little voice of his. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity when Sehun brought three fingers to his lips.

"Daddy?"

"Suck my fingers, Lulu. Make them wet enough for me. We need to prepare you."

Luhan did not know the reason behind the need to suck on those fingers nor did he understand why he needed to be prepared but he complied, eager to please and silently thank the elder male for the good, good feeling he gave the younger.

A moan almost broke out of Sehun's chest once something warm and wet wrapped around his fingers. Luhan sucked on his digits, tongue swiping every now and then and coating them with saliva. He locked gazes with his Daddy while doing so, silently asking for approval, not knowing the effect of his actions to the elder. Sehun carefully pumped his digits in the child's mouth, imagining that it was his cock slipping in and out of the hot cavern. Saliva overflowed and the erotic sight almost made Sehun shove his cock in the boy's mouth but the thought of hurting and scaring Luhan in their first time stopped him.

"Spread your legs for me, Lu." The babe did so, with Sehun helping him push back his legs towards his chest. Sehun gawked at the smoothness and flawlessness of Luhan's pale, hairless legs, from his squishy, fuckable thighs to his breakable calves. He guided the boy's hands under his knees, hooking them to spread his legs wider.

Luhan moaned at the kneading actions on one of his buttcheeks, peepee twitching in pleasure again. Sehun spread the cheeks apart, revealing the high-priced gem he had been dreaming to see.

There before Sehun's very own eyes was Luhan's tight, little entrance, fluttering and clenching as if drawing Sehun in. His mouth watered whilst staring at the enticingly pink, pure rosebud. It begged to be filled, for Sehun to break in, invade, explore and taint the deepest parts of his baby.

Sehun wondered if his fingers were wet enough to lessen the pain the child was bound to feel. His mind lit up at the memory of Joonmyeon giving him a bottle of aloe vera gel for his sunburn during their trip in a beach resort. He retracted from Luhan for a while, crawling closer to the nightstand to rummage for the said gel. He found the half empty bottle, coated his fingers with the gel and placed it beside the pillow Luhan was lying on.

 _I should thank Joonmyeon hyung later_ _._  He broke from his trance with Luhan whimpering on his spot, delectable and tempting with tiny feet tucked towards his abdomen.

 

"Daddy, it is standing again," he whined while peering over his own peepee.

 

Sehun chuckled on the sweet sight: his baby's glassy orbs filled with confusion, fear and need while still obediently holding his legs up.  _Such a good baby._

 

"We will make it better, sweetie," he cooed, kissing the squishy hands of his baby. He positioned his fingers on Luhan's taint and caressed the rim of the tight, pink hole, massaging it in circles while pressing his lips on Luhan's shoulder. "Baby, this step is quite uncomfortable and may hurt a bit but it will soon go away. Just be strong for Daddy."

"H-Hurt? B-But Daddy..."

"Daddy will give you a reward, okay? I promise it will feel good later."

"Dadd—" Luhan was not able to finish his sentence, voice breaking into cries when Sehun unexpectedly introduced one finger in. The elder trailed kisses on Luhan's neck and clavicle and fondled one of the boy's pink nipples whilst carefully pushing his digit in the unbelievably tight heat.

Sehun petted the boy, whispering words of encouragements on his skin while thrusting his finger in the crying boy. The second and third digits followed after a few minutes, with Sehun doing minimal movements and giving Luhan time to adjust to the foreign feeling inside his bum. He never stopped kissing, licking and apologizing to the boy for the pain he inflicted on him and did his best to stretch the boy's tight, velvety walls by slowly scisorring and thrusting his fingers.

How he hated himself for hurting his precious baby. His heart broke at the sobs that subsided to hushed whimpers, and he knew that greater pain awaited the child in the moments to follow.

But at the same time, Sehun was happy, blissful even. He was happy because he was seeing Luhan like this; hair disheveled, flushed, flawless face and body drenched in sweat, crying in pain yet never asking Sehun to stop. He was happy to do this with Luhan, to be the one to prepare the inexperienced, unknowledgeable angel and to be the one to take away his innocence by breaking in his delicate body. He was so happy and aroused especially when Luhan started wriggling his plump, little ass, bucking his hips towards Sehun's fingers while letting out needy mewls.

 

As much as he loved the sight of seeing his baby's hole eagerly sucking his fingers, his dick was aching to stuff the boy's virgin orifice. That was why he went deeper and curled his fingers to find Luhan's sweetest spot already.

When a wanton, drawn out moan echoed in the room, Sehun knew that he found the hidden treasure he was searching for. He massaged the sweet spot again and again and again until he was so certain Luhan was writhing in pleasure.

Sehun took out his fingers, much to the child's chagrin. There was this button deep inside Luhan that paralyzed his body with numbing ecstasy that he wanted Daddy to press on it again and again and again to no end.

"Patience, baby." Sehun squeezed too much gel on his palm, engrossed at the sight of Luhan staring at him with those big doe eyes, silently begging his Daddy to go on with whatever he had in store for him. The elder sloppily slickened his cock, hands practically shaking in anticipation.

 

Finally, he was going inside his baby after several months of denying himself of the forbidden fruit hidden between Luhan's legs.

 

He wanted nothing. He craved nothing. He desired nothing until he met Luhan, a delicate angel from heaven and at the same time, a sweet temptation from hell.

 

Interest led to attraction. Attraction led to a desire to offer his company to Luhan, which gradually turned to an insatiable need to be constantly close to the child and claim him as his own in every way possible. For those reasons, he cared not if he broke the morals of the society or if Luhan was his one-way ticket to hell.

 

 

It was wrong. Illegal. Immoral. Perhaps he was sick in the head. But he would never regret anything.

 

All because he loved Luhan with all his life and was willing to risk anything for him.

 

 

"W-Why is Daddy's peepee there?" Asked the child when Sehun aligned his big peepee on his bumhole. "I-It won't fit, Daddy."

"Trust me, baby. This is the only way we can be one. Please be strong for me."

"But Daddy..."

"Baby, you will surely like it. It will be painful at first but soon you will feel good just like with my fingers. You just need to trust Daddy and endure a bit. Tell me to stop if you cannot take it, okay?"

 

Earnestness shone in Sehun's orbs, urging the boy to believe and give in to his words. Fear still clouded Luhan's mind, yet his love for his Daddy overcame his doubts.

 

"You are my Lulu baby. I know you can handle it like a big boy. Please say you trust me, baby."

"I trust Daddy." The sweet babe answered, delicate arms finding purchase around Sehun's neck.

 

Tears instantly blurred Luhan's vision and a silent scream left his mouth as Sehun's member popped in his entrance. The elder kissed him deeply in the lips, muffling his cries as tremendous pain racked in his tiny, helpless body.

Sehun, on the other hand, drowned in the warm heat that squeezed and swallowed his dick in an unexplainably gratifying ecstasy that shut his mind in an instant. His head whirled whilst panting, unable to grasp how amazingly tight Luhan was. He had to stop halfway, trying to retain the barely existent control of his brain to his body. He was soon to coming by mere penetration, courtesy of Luhan's tightness trying to milk him dry. He continued pushing in, kissing his baby's skin nonstop until he was fully sheated inside the boy's ass.

"Daddy is so proud of you, baby. You took the pain like the good baby you are." Sehun praised Luhan while wiping the younger's tears. He showered the boy with pecks everywhere on his doll-like face and neck while rubbing circles on Luhan's thigh and hipbone as forms of apology for inflicting pain on him.

"It hurts, Daddy," the babe whimpered, "Lulu's bummy feels so full."

"I am sorry, sweetheart." Sehun cupped his baby's face, planting a kiss square on his lips. "Daddy promises to make it go away. Just please be patient."

Luhan nodded weakly, letting Sehun trail kisses on his neck, clavicle and shoulders.

 

Honestly, Luhan wanted Daddy's peepee out. It was so uncomfortable with its thickness pressing against his walls and it felt like he was being ripped apart. Despite all of this, he accepted Sehun with open arms, letting him take control of the situation because he was the only person he trusted fully, and perhaps the one he could entrust his plushies and life with. Daddy proved countless times how he would willingly give up everything for Luhan, such as his chance to take a rest during weekends, the opportunity to play with his friends in Chanyeol's room, his comfort when feeding Luhan on his lap, his last piece of chicken skin, a part or the entirety of his share in a bag of chips, and even Daddy's favorite chocolate bubble tea.

Besides, the assurance alone that Sehun was there with him, giving him pain and love at the same time, was enough to make him endure the excruciating pain in his bottom.

He loved Sehun so much, and he wanted to know everything about Sehun, to know all his secrets and for every single part of him to touch and press with his bare skin.

Luhan did not need warm clothes. He did not need the cozy beddings. He did not need even Mango, all his little friends and Channie hyung. All he needed was to be this close with his Daddy; to seal their promise of love by making love and being one with him.

 

Sehun gave Luhan time to adjust and be acquainted with his rather large size, not moving his hips despite the desire to do so. He only showered his baby with his touches and kisses, his comforting honeyed words until Luhan stopped sobbing and beamed at him with the bright smile of his.

 

It felt weird to have something big moving in and out of Luhan's bummy. It felt weirder with Sehun's eyebrows knitted together with sweat rolling down his forehead, seemingly trying to restrain himself from doing anything. It felt really strange how Luhan found himself enjoying the guttural groans of his Daddy every time the latter went deeper inside him.

 

Sehun was in heaven. It felt so good to be inside his baby, to feel every fiber of Luhan's body touching his naked skin. At the same time, it was pure torment, for he was thrusting in an excruciatingly slow pace, afraid to break the delicate body of his porcelain doll.

 

It was when Luhan rutted his ass on Sehun's cock that the elder could not resist the need to pound in his baby.

 

Sehun succumbed in the blissful heat of Luhan's walls sucking and swallowing his cock with ease. He reveled in the ecstastic symphony of their groans and moans, increasing the pace of his thrusts and rolling his hips deeper inside Luhan.

The younger's dainty hands and arms clung on Sehun tightly, burying his face on the elder's neck while opening himself just for his Daddy. He moaned and mewled, willingly taking the amazing pleasure Daddy was generously giving him. He gasped for air with every forceful thrust in his little hole, loving the sensation of Daddy's peepee moving in and out of him.

Sehun was turning rabid from the sight of Luhan throwing his head back in immense gratification, tiny mouth open for mewls, gasps and whimpers of 'Daddy' to come out. His hair stuck on his forehead, his eyes barely open, pale skin flushed and his tiny member curling on his abdomen.

 

 

Luhan was so beautiful, a million times more beautiful with cock stuffed in his hole and Sehun wanted to ravage the little innocence left in him.

 

 

Sehun pounded his baby harder, searching for the pot of gold that would take them closer to completion. The child mindlessly moaned, shutting his eyes close as he grinded towards his Daddy's member. Luhan's heavenly moans escalated pitches higher when Sehun hit the special spot in him, body stilling from the unexplainable yet undeniably pleasurable sensation.

Drool rolled down the pillow the babe was resting on as dulcet noises ceaselessly spilled from his lips with every pound on his sweet spot. He wanted more, for his Daddy to press harder and deeper inside him but he could not articulate words to plead the elder.

But Sehun knew him. He knew his baby like the back of his palm so he understood the silent request. He almost pulled his length out before slamming back with greater force, the bed shaking and hitting the wall in process. He groaned together with Luhan's wanton moans, losing himself in the almost unbearable heat squeezing his dick and the smoothness of Luhan's skin sliding and slapping against his.

Luhan mewled without any regard of the world, loving the way Sehun lightly sucked on his neck while fondling his pretty nipples. He loved the way Sehun's hips snapped in a hurried, forceful pace, sinking in his velvety walls, hitting and pounding the unknown button inside him with every thrust. He wrapped his legs around Daddy's waist and placed pecks on his face, desiring to relay his affection and gratitude for the elder male who made him feel special and loved.

It was beyond any language for Sehun to describe how overjoyed he was making love with Luhan. His tightness was addicting, his wanton moans were euphoric, his pleasured expression and body looked so beautiful being wrecked by his Daddy. But the fact alone that this child, this child—who managed to capture his heart by radiant smiles, gleeful giggles, affectionate bear hugs and heart-fluttering cheek kisses—was being one with him, pushed Sehun closer to the edge.

 

Their act was beautiful for the two of them, for Luhan loved Sehun for who he really was—not because of what he could draw from his wallet and not because of the awaiting bright future he had—and Sehun loved Luhan despite the child's queer personality and limitations as a child.

 

"I love you, baby. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone and anything else in this world." Sehun repeated like a mantra, his thrusts becoming more erratic to bring them to closer to their release.

The writhing boy could only moan and kiss his Daddy's face and neck as an answer, the good, good feeling of his Daddy's movements not allowing him to reply verbally.

 

How Sehun wished to see the babe underneath him everyday, wrecked and ravished and taking his cock like the good boy he was.

 

Euphoria soon washed over them, Luhan's walls spasming around Sehun's member as the child had his release, ribbons of white shooting from his peepee staining his and Daddy's abdomens and chests. Sehun soon followed, the suffocating feeling of Luhan's clenching walls and the image of his angel quaking from orgasm helping him find his own release. His load burst in the babe's ass, filling him with the result of their love to the brim.

 

He stayed inside the tight heat for a few minutes, stroking his baby's sweaty skin and damp locks while showering him with praises and kisses. He let Luhan relax, holding him close and resting his little head on the elder's chest.

Luhan could not hide the disappointment apparent in his eyes when Sehun's member slipped out of him. "W-Why did Daddy pull out?"

"It will hurt a lot tomorrow if I do not pull it out now."

Luhan pouted in dismay. He missed the feeling of Daddy's peepee sheated inside him already, filling him up completely to the hilt. He did not want Daddy's white milk to leave his hole, to trickle down his thighs and feel empty once again. He wanted to be one with Daddy again, to stay connected to him for the rest of their lives.

Sehun read through the gloomy boy's mind and proceeded wrapping his arm protectively around him. He tilted Luhan's chin, their gazes meeting and locking with each other.

"We are still one, okay?" Sehun smiled, planting a kiss on his baby's lips. "Not constantly in a physical way, but our souls will stay intertwined forever, because you are the only one I want to spend my life with, baby Lu."

"Me too, Daddy." The child beamed and buried his face on his Daddy's chest.

 

They held each other tightly, falling asleep in each other's arms with Luhan's last words painting a smile on Sehun's lips.

 

"Happy birthday, Daddy. Lulu loves you lots."

"Thank you, baby. Daddy loves you lots and lots and lots."

 

 

 

Sehun never visualized his morning to be like how it turned out the next day. Luhan's sobs of pain when Sehun helped him get up to the bathroom were heartbreaking. The child whimpered with the slightest movements. His body tingled under the shower as his beloved Daddy washed his body carefully and thoroughly. He wanted the ordeal to end, he wanted the pain to end yet his little stub stood in arousal with Sehun's finger slipping in the tiny crack of his ass, intending to remove the remnants of dried cum from last night's escapade.

However, Luhan ended up bucking against Sehun's finger, begging his Daddy to make him feel good just like the night before. Sehun was a dutiful Daddy to comply to the request, fingering the boy who kept himself balanced on his toes until the boy's cute baby dick burst to completion.

It was truly an erotic sight that would remain engraved in Sehun's memory for years to come, yet he willed away his erection, determined to spend the rest of his day taking care of Luhan instead of minding his cock.

Luhan clung to Sehun the whole day like a koala, parting only when necessary like when Sehun cooked some soup, washed the dishes, took a bath and dressed himself. The elder chuckled as his baby wrapped his arms possessively around him, whether it be his neck or his midsection.

It was a tedious task for Sehun to control his urges for his baby, his oh so innocent baby who sat on his lap most of the day. He thought the subtle movements on his crotch were mere efforts of the boy to make his sore bum comfortable, but soon, the embarrassed tears and the tiny, hard prick rubbing against his clothed abdomen brought him to reality that Luhan craved for his big peepee.

"Baby, doesn't your bummy hurt?" Sehun asked, concerned, holding Luhan's hips firmly to still his movements. "Plus you have classes tomorrow. We don't want you to be limping all day."

"But my peepee hurts, Daddy," Luhan whined, trying to rub his boxer-clad groin on Sehun's abdomen. "Please help Lulu. Make it better, Daddy, please."

Giving in to the big, pleading eyes staring straight through his orbs— _because who was he to deny his good, good baby the things he deserve?_ —and the painful throbbing in his sweatpants, Sehun got on his knees, going between the sitting babe's legs and gave the child his very first blow job.

The cherub gracefully arched his back with every suck on his member. Luhan's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Daddy took his tiny size in his mouth without difficulty. He keened loudly, teary, lidded eyes locked with Sehun who made him tingly all over and granted him such a pleasure. He tried thrusting through his Daddy's oh so pleasurable mouth yet it proved futile for the elder's grip on his thighs pinned him down.

Luhan had no clue why Sehun was mouthing the organ where he pees or why Sehun's tongue licked his leaking sensitive slit but all he knew was the act was beautiful and pleasurable, something he wanted to offer his nice Daddy in the future.

Sehun was more than satisfied when Luhan tugged his hairstrands, delicate body writhing as he released white creamy ribbons in his mouth. He swallowed every drop, lapping around his baby's miniature cock and hearing his strung out moans spilling from his lips.

 

Sehun thought the process would be over on the next few days but he was wrong.

 

On Monday, Luhan begged for 'Daddy to put his peepee in Lulu's bummy' so Sehun opted to thigh fuck the babe.

 

It was Tuesday when he allowed Luhan to blow him, and vice versa.

 

Wednesday was the day Luhan asked for some dry humping and he got it.

 

Finally, once Luhan came home on Thursday—no classes for Luhan the next day because of some faculty seminar—he was granted his weeklong wish of having Daddy's good good. Knowing that Sehun needed to take the boy home on Saturday, he poured each and every ounce of his love by his touches and gentle bites. He whispered his words of adoration all over again to his baby's ears, reminding him all over again how beautiful and cherished he was. He took and made love with Luhan in various compromising positions, the satiated yet needy symphony of the angel's pleasured moans driving him crazy.

With Luhan sitting on Sehun's face, candy-like nipples fondled by Daddy's naughty hands, the elder knew he could not live without his baby. With his baby's flower blooming open just for his Daddy to taste, plush thighs almost crushing his head, Sehun understood how Luhan became an essential part of his existence. Every inch of Luhan was addictive than any other drug this sinful world could ever produce and Sehun found gratification in indulging everything— _his innocence, his precious laugh, his tender touches, his sinfully supple flesh and his pure love and adoration for Sehun_ —the child could offer. There was an irony how Luhan keeps him sane by driving him crazy in every single thing he does, yet Sehun was too intoxicated by the insatiable need and passion to be constantly connected to Luhan to even think of that.

 

Luhan was a catalyst. He broke in Sehun's life uninvinted. Luhan made him taste the sickeningly sweet and euphoric forbidden fruit of their unconventional yet unmatched love only them could understand. For such a life-changing experience, Sehun was ready to return the gratitude by showing how much his baby, his personal cherub, meant to him.

 

"Do you love Daddy's cock, Xiao Lu? Do you like making love with Daddy?" Sehun groaned, watching his baby ride him while pounding in his tight heat in an animalistic pace. "Do you love it when Daddy hits your weakest spot and makes you come all over?"

"Yes, D-Daddy," the babe murmured incoherently, legs folded on the side of Sehun's waist, dainty hands flat on Daddy's abdomen as he eagerly bounced on his Daddy's peepee. "L-L-Lulu loves your thingy so much. D-Daddy m-makes Lulu f-feel so fu-ful—nggggg hahhhhh, Daddy!"

Sehun could not stop himself from fucking his baby hard, thrusting upwards to meet Luhan's hips. He held his dainty hands, letting himself become the child's leverage as his dick slipped past the walls of the plump, little ass to pound on the boy's delicious bundle of nerves. He watched as the ethereal child arched his back, moaning and mewling on the balls deep abuse of his needy hole.

Pretty little Luhan drooled nonstop, squealed his Daddy's name all over again and received each and every passionate thrust as he unraveled under Sehun's touch. He let Sehun claim him, take his breath away and paint his pink walls white until he was a mess.

Luhan loved how his beloved Daddy held him as if he was a precious pearl. He loved how Daddy never stopped praising him for being such a big boy for taking everything of his Daddy. He loved how Daddy took him for a bubble bath, cleaning him thoroughly yet gently. He loved how Daddy dressed him up with care, tucked him under the new sheets and hummed a nameless song until little Lulu fell asleep.

 

And Sehun loved doing all those things for his baby.

 

 

Sehun failed to realize how early they went to bed until the incessant buzzing of his phone roused him from his slumber.

"Hello?" He groggily answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Sehun," bass voice rang from the other line, making Sehun alert.

"Oh, Yeol," Sehun, now fully awake, gently peeled his baby's arms off his body. Sparing Luhan one last glance, he went up and walked towards the window. "H-How are you?"

 

Sehun hated how much guilty he sounded.

 

"Bored as fuck." Oh, how Sehun could picture his best friend's usual lopsided grin curled down to a childish frown. "I miss having fun with you guys. The bastards sent me some pictures from Saipan. Such dickheads for slapping on my face how I am the only one not having any fun. I guess I am not ready to be an adult yet. The business meetings and seminars are driving me crazy." Chanyeol mumbled more on the phone, with Sehun giving half-hearted grunts as responses.

 

"How about you, bro? Is Luhan there? How is he? Is he well? "

 

 _Luhan._  Oh, Sehun almost forgot. He violated the bro code by fucking his best friend's step brother, a teen who looked like ten or twelve on top of that.

Sehun could barely answer, guilt and remorse more bitter than bile choking him to silence. He could not possibly reply with a, 'Luhan? He is more than well because I fucked him to completion. He kept begging for my dick since I deflowered his plump little ass' without Chanyeol flying back to Korea and butchering him to death.

 

"He slept quite early because... school work was tiring."

 

"I see," Chanyeol responded and Sehun did not fail to notice the disappointed tone in the elder's voice. Sehun almost exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding at silence that followed, yet instead of relief, he found the situation eerily nerve-wracking because this was so not his loud best friend. It was as if Chanyeol wanted to say something he had been waiting to say the whole day but for some reason, he was hesitant.

 

"Hello? Yeol, are you still on the line? Is there any matter?"

"I... I..." Chanyeol breathed out loudly, pausing for a few moments until he added morosely, "I just want to talk it out to Luhan, about what will take place on Sunday."

 _April 20._  "On his birthday?"

"Mmm." There the unsettling silence was again. "Appa, Mama..." Chanyeol choked on his voice as he uttered the names he was growing to despise. "They want to introduce Luhan in the world of business as soon as possible. They want to hold a grand birthday party and officially announce his future as part of the corporation."

 

Sehun's mouth went dry at the revelation. He was aware how Luhan hated the company, how much he despised it for taking his Mama farther away from him. He knew how Luhan dreamed of living his own life, how he wished of living with his Daddy until the end of time, but he could not find any words to say.

 

Afterall, he was merely an outsider who was not part of the family, at least, in the eyes of others.

 

"Luhan told me once that he does not want the company. He just wants to live a life of a simple child, to enjoy his youth and to choose whatever he wants to take in college. I promised that I will talk it out to Appa and Mama, which I did, but they won't listen. They never listen. They just want Luhan to get corrupted in any dirty shit they have. I want to erase those once I take over, to clean the immorality in that damned corporation, but that will be difficult. Tedious. A long process. Something my brother's fragile heart could not bear. I do not want Luhan to see the reality of what is keeping this godforsaken corporation and family alive. He is too innocent for this. Too young for this. He does not deserve to succumb in such a fucked up life." Anguish and desperation rang with every word and Sehun wanted to cry for he it was the first time he heard his dear friend sounding so helpless.

 

"Help us, Sehun. Help him.  _Please,_ " Chanyeol sobbed on the other line, "you know the feeling of being forced on something you do not want. You know how it feels to be someone you really are not. Please, Hun. I do not know what to do anymore."

 

Sehun's throat constricted as a thought, a thought so outrageous flashed in his mind. No matter how much he racked his brain for interpretations of what Chanyeol was silently begging him to do, he always ended up with only one conclusion, an undeniably risky one that would change their lives forever.

 

Sehun pursed his lips as he started. "Do you... want to see him?" He sighed heavily as a few lingering words never left his mouth.  _For the last time?_

"Yes, yes, the two of you. I just... I love my brother, Sehun. I know you do, too. I know you will do everything for him. I wish I can do the same thing but..."

"Shhh, Yeol," Sehun hushed, hating himself for not being able to give his friend the much needed comfort. "Do not chastise yourself. Please stop being hard on yourself. We both know... no, even Luhan knows, how much you love him."

Chanyeol's sobs were reduced to sniffles as Sehun gave him the liberty to express his frustrations over not being a good brother and how his father controlled him like a dumb marionette. He lamented how he could not do anything, how useless he was without his pockets full. Sehun was never the talker so he simply listened like the good friend he was.

"I will do all I can," Sehun promised, "just... give me time until Sunday."

"Thank you, Sehunnie," Chanyeol croaked, voice filled with relief and gratitude, "thank you so much. Thank you. You are such an angel. I love you, Sehunnie. I owe a lot to you, man. I will do all I can to give back to—"

"Cut that oweing shit. I owed you many times so we are now quits," Sehun hissed, though Chanyeol knew of the fond smile on Sehun's lips. "You are a brother to me, and Luhan is no one different. We are each other's keeper. Love you both, dude."

 

Sehun crawled back to bed but he could not go back to sleep. How could he if he needed to brood over something that could not be taken lightly? Did Chanyeol mean what he was thinking of? There was no way Luhan could live the life he was dreaming of other than the sole solution that came across Sehun's mind. There were no other options, and unfortunately, the only choice the troubled male pondered upon was risky, dangerous and downright illegal. No wise adult would do something so reckless, to be so emotionally driven just because of a mere child.

With the choice Sehun was about to make, he was basically throwing away his future, his freedom, his name. He had to leave behind all that he had, to strip himself of the luxurious lifestyle he was accustomed with for him to save Luhan from the wretched misery the child felt since his real father died. He would basically be a criminal and probably, he could never step foot in his Motherland again right after he commits the act. He could possibly forget that he was Oh Sehun for the sake of staying with each other.

 

 

How Sehun wished his Eomma was there to clear the haze in his mind.

 

 

Sehun turned his attention to his baby, gaze softening at the endearing sight of his angel sleeping soundly. The moonlight illuminated the beauty's features, showing how his lashes touched his skin, his nose took in the life-giving oxygen and his lips slightly parted for hushed snores to come out. His body under the covers curled in a fetal position, his usual sleeping position that always made Sehun coo at the cuteness. It made Luhan look so vulnerable and urged Sehun to protect the boy from anything that could harm such a pure creature.

Sehun caressed his baby's face with his finger, loving how tender and velvety the youngster's skin felt against his. Scenes of that very evening played in an endless loop in the elder's mind, reminding him how much the tyke meant to him and how he could not live without him...

 

A child.

 

But Luhan was not just a child. He was the beam of light that warmed Sehun's world by his radiant smile. He was the rainbow staining Sehun's blank canvas with vibrant colors. He was the fragile fairy who awakened and unleashed the beast inside Sehun. He was the entity of purity that broke Sehun's morals and principles. He, the boy as sweet as honey, turned Sehun's bland life around. He gave Sehun direction, the will to survive, the knowledge of how wonderful it was to be alive with someone he cherished.

 

 

Luhan was Oh Sehun's beloved, the love of his life, the reason for the elder's existence.

 

Afterall, he was Luhan's Daddy, and it was his lifelong duty to protect and shower the boy with the love and affection he needed.

 

 

As Sehun came around with his decision, he slipped back under the covers and moved as quiet as he could until he was spooning Luhan. He held the boy close towards his chest, to which a sleeping Luhan pressed closer.

 

It was then that he realized Luhan was sleeptalking, hearing the almost inaudible words that left his pretty mouth.

 

"I love you, Daddy, more than I love chocolate, cheesecakes, hotpot, Rilakkuma and Mango and my other fluffy friends. Please stay with Lulu forever."

"Daddy will stay, baby, I will. I love you."

 

 

Sehun talked it out to Luhan.

Chanyeol could not call that morning unlike the other days, perhaps because he was busy packing his things to prepare for their flight, so Sehun took it upon himself to open the complex topic to the babe.

Luhan's answer was something he expected. "I do not want the company, Daddy, I do not like it. Lulu hates it."

 

Now on the topic of potentially running away.

 

"How about Channie hyung? Won't he go with us?"

"...you know he cannot possibly support you when he does not have money, don't you?" Sehun replied, fixating his gaze in the gloomy orbs of the younger. He planted his hands on Luhan's narrow shoulders, breathing in deeply as he confessed.

"To be honest, if you go with me, it will not take a year or two for my money to run out unless I start a business or get a new job. We will settle in a foreign land and start anew as new people. We need to forget our roots lest you want to go back in your mansion, and I, in jail." Luhan shook his head profusely at the thought of it.

"No, Daddy, you are not going to jail—"

"Let me finish first, baby," Sehun chided softly as he, now more nervous than ever, shakily continued. "Once we are there, we need to forget our aristocratic upbringing. I am not your wealthy guardian who would spoil you as much as I did here in Korea anymore. I cannot offer you the lavish lifestyle you have now. I cannot be too successful or else the risk of being discovered by our families will escalate. I cannot give you anything besides the liberty to study, to eat three times a day, to pursue what you want and to be taken care by me. If my work does not fare well, no new Rilakkuma for you. No expensive candies and sweets for you. No designer clothes and certainly no weekly dates in the mall. You cannot also ask Chanyeol for money lest he gives the signal to do so because your parents may find traces of why is there a big dent in your brother's bank account. Do you still want to run away with me? Do you still want to be with me, Luhan?"

The elder's moist orbs trembled as he said those words, completely baring his vulnerable, insecure self to his baby.

 

 

Oh Sehun was nothing without his fat wallet.

 

 

Oh Sehun was a liar, for he could no longer abide to his promise of giving everything Luhan's heart desires.

 

 

Oh Sehun was a useless Daddy, bound to be left by the sole person who melted his ice cold heart.

 

 

But just like any other day, just like any other morning he woke up with his angel by his side, he was engulfed by a hug, a reassuring hug graciously given by the pair of short, slim arms he loved the most.

"Daddy, Lulu does not care." Sehun shivered from the supple lips pressing against his neck. "Whoever you are, wherever you are, Lulu... I-I want to be with you. I l-love you, Daddy. I really do. I will try my best not to be a burden to you. I will help you, Daddy. Please take me away with you."

It was the first time Sehun heard Luhan speak with so much conviction. The child sounded so different from his usual passive self. He seemed so sure, so certain with his decision to go with Sehun.

 

"Are you really sure? B-Because you know, Lulu, this situation is no joke—"

"Daddy, do you love Lulu?"

"More than anything else in this world."

"Daddy promised Lulu that you would give him all his heart's desires, right?"

"Yes. But without enough money—"

"Lulu only wants to live with you, Daddy. To be with you forever. Lulu does not need anything as long as you are there. You can give me that, right, Daddy? We are one, remember?

 

 

On the very same day, Sehun brought Luhan home, a day earlier than what was agreed. The Parks were to go home hours later and the maids promised Sehun that they would look after the young master.

Sehun could barely put any trust in them though, for they were too preoccupied with the other chores for them to pinpoint that more than half of Luhan's stuff was gone and Sehun's backpack contained literally nothing. The box that used to hold his stuffed toys was also missing, lying in the middle of Sehun's apartment living room. They went back to work right after seeing the handsome man disappearing in the door of Luhan's room that they failed to notice him leaving ten minutes later.

A maid who was sweeping the porch wondered why Sehun left with his erstwhile empty bag, bulky and loaded.

 

Friday and Saturday were the two most tiresome days Sehun had ever encountered in his life.

For one and a half days, he prepared all the things he needed for his plan. He withdrew all his savings from the bank. Documents and passports, with Luhan's helping hand on mentioning his birthplace and the names of his parents, were fabricated to purchase the whole first-class section in the plane just for him, Luhan and their luggages. The plane from the country they would land at to another country they would settle on was also booked. Papers and certificates of Luhan's school records and documents, Sehun's own school records and diplomas, their birth certificates and other papers he got from Luhan's house were also kept in a file folder. In regards of immigration, he knew he had to wait for years to have their papers processed.

He took a few of each type of his clothes from his closet as well as the clothes he got from Luhan's house and packed them. The letters and cards Luhan gave him, the small trinkets he gifted Luhan, Luhan's plushies and Pinku Pinku, the things Sehun received from his friends, their photo albums and presents from their late parents; everything was in Sehun's car, only waiting to be taken to a far, far away land to at least remind them of the memories they made with their loved ones.

 

All was prepared and ready, and Sehun only needed to wait a few hours to accomplish his mission as Luhan's Daddy.

 

He knew it was risky, foolish and downright dangerous. He would leave behind his father and brother, his friends, his opportunity to graduate with a degree and get a worthy position in the company, and the luxuries and comfort from everything he had. He would live in a foreign land whose language he was not familiar with, and the possibility of rotting behind the bars when they were found out was likely to happen.

 

But Sehun cared not. If the situation calls for it, he won't mind staining his hands with blood just to keep his baby safe and sound.

 

 

Oh Sehun could do anything.

 

 

Anything and everything for Luhan.

 

 

 

It was finally the night where Luhan's and Sehun's lives would change forever.

Little Luhan was stuck in a party he never asked for. The party was full of grownups and people he never saw or talked with before. They cooed at him and told him praises right after he was presented before the whole party hall. They introduced their children to him and were soon left for them to get acquainted.

The girls bothered him with all the eyelash batting while the boys tried their best to involve him in the conversation but Luhan was Luhan. His timid nature and lack of interest in the topics they talk about hindered him from mingling comfortably with them.

 

Besides, in reality, these people won't badly ask for his attention if it weren't for there own parents pushing them to pine and befriend the next in line in the company.

 

His necktie felt uncomfortable around his neck, his attempts to adjust it futile for he did not know how to do it properly. His tailored suit arrived only at two in the afternoon due to some delivery mishaps so it felt itchy all over. Luhan gave up finding comfort to himself, because if the tie was crooked in the slightest way and one spot of the suit was wrinkled, he would surely get a mouthful from his parents.

He could not ask for any help because his stepfather and brother were laughing with business associates, his mother was gossiping with women and his Daddy was nowhere to be found.

 

Luhan would rather spend his birthday with his plushies and his Daddy, even without his five-tier birthday cake, huge boxes of presents and everything about this party.

 

Speaking of his Daddy, the man arrived a little bit later than his father and brother—who both looked a lot like his Daddy but were not as kind and charming as Sehun—only to disappear right after several minutes.

Sehun only spared him a brief glance, silently reminding the child of the signal to run. Right after Sehun was gone, Luhan patiently waited until it was time.

 

On exactly eight in the evening, just like the scheduled time, Luhan slipped out of the party unnoticed and went to the washroom. He stayed in there, waiting, until the lights in the whole hotel shut down.

Startled screams rang in the hall and Luhan was also tempted to do the same because of the dark had not he remembered to run towards the parking lot.

He fumbled in the long hallway, the moonlight the only source of light on his way towards the stairs. He passed by the hall, hearing the curses and grumblings of the guests in his party on why the generators were not activated. He ran down the flight of stairs in haste, the thought of anyone from the hall seeing him scaring him to his wits' end. He ducked down behind one of the pillars when he saw the security personnel with their flashlights running upstairs. With his heart pounding in his chest, he stealthily ran down, hiding only when there were nearby guards.

At last, he was on the second floor. He thought he was safe but a hand that covered his mouth snatched him away to a corner. He trashed in the stronghold and tried prying the hand away, only to stop when his captor spoke. "Lu, this is me."

The hand parted from him and he turned around. As if the heavens heard his heart's prayer, he saw Sehun with a flashlight, dressed in a similar uniform as the guards.

"Daddy! You came!" Luhan half-screamed, half-whispered as he threw his arms around Sehun and collided on his chest.

"Sorry it took me long to enter again. I had a hard time finding this uniform and searching for the power switches. Now we need to get out of this place," Sehun whispered as he kissed the top of Luhan's head. "Anyone may find us suspicious if we stay for long."

They were in the parking lot in no time. They proceeded to Sehun's car, trying to look as normal as they could to the few guards and people in the lot. They were soon reaching the car, parked on the part where there was no CCTV where a tall figure clad in a fedora, nerdy glasses, loose turtleneck and outdated trenchcoat was already waiting for them. He was holding a bright lamp, illuminating his features clearly.

"Yeol!"

"Channie hyung!"

Chanyeol brought down the lamp and ushered them to walk faster by waving a suitcase and bear he was holding.

"What are you doing here? It is dangerous. What if anyone saw you or you got caught on CCTV?" Sehun hissed, looking around the vicinity and searching for CCTVs.

"Do you think I would effort to make this get up just to be recognized?" Chanyeol quietly retorted, but the bite in his words disappeared as soon as it appeared. "You guys are leaving me behind and you are being harsh to me. Can't I send you two off?"

"Won't you really go with us, hyung?" Luhan wriggled free from Sehun's hold and walked towards Chanyeol, peering up to his brother.

Chanyeol crouched down until he matched his brother's eye level and put a hand on Luhan's shoulder. "Lu, if you only know how much I want to, but for now, I can't. Channie hyung is a coward, Luhan. I am not as brave as Sehun and you."

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat at the heartbroken expression on Luhan's face. "Luhannie, you need to understand. Appa needs me just the way you need Sehun. I still have obligations in the family, but fret not, I will help you out as much as I can."

"Sehunnie," Chanyeol fondly called for his best friend, handing the briefcase he was holding.

"Yeol, what is—"

"Take that with you. I cannot withdraw everything because Appa will wonder for what purpose it was, but this is all I can do."

Chanyeol continued as Sehun rested the briefcase on the car's hood. "I had my most faithful attendant withdraw one hundred thousand dollars from my overseas account. I intended to make it half a million but Appa might notice."

"One hundred thousand dollars?" Sehun's eyes doubled as his eyes fell on the now open briefcase. "Holy shit, that is roughly one hundred million won! That is such a large sum of money, Park! Ahjusshi will really find out—"

Chanyeol shut the lid back in its place and shoved it back to Sehun. "Your money is not enough to get you by in Europe or Oceania or wherever you plan to live. You are basically a criminal on the run who has no clue how to raise a child on your own. You need that, Sehun. I can provide more support in the future as long as we keep in contact. Do not worry about me. Worry about yourselves."

 

Luhan's sniffles broke the two from their discussion. They found Luhan trying to wipe his tears with his curled fists and Sehun's instinct kicked in. He almost trapped Luhan in his arms had not Chanyeol handed his brother the white bear—a Korilakkuma with a furry pink cat costume—he was holding.

 

"Happy birthday, Lu," Chanyeol greeted, pecking his brother's temple before engulfing him in an embrace. "I could only buy one bear because I was in a rush and I had no time to wrap it nor did the store offer any giftwrapping service. I know you like this franchise so much—"

"Lulu loves it." Luhan cried in the man's embrace, mixed emotions of gratitude and longing for his brother pouring with each and every tear. "Thank you so much, hyung. Lulu will take care of it the way you did to me."

"Did I really take care of you? Because last time I checked, it was my fault you lived without anyone by your side. I was a failure as a hyung to you, and my neglectful actions gradually led to this."

"That is not true, hyung! Lulu loves you lots. Channie hyung is the best brother Lulu ever had and no one can ever replace him." Chanyeol tightened his embrace around the child if that was even possible, the thought of parting from his brother killing him.

"I am sorry for being a coward, Lu. This is the only thing hyung can do for you for now. I love you, Luhannie and I do not want you to end up like our parents... like me. I am so sorry."

"You have been a good hyung, Chanyeol," Sehun's voice reverberated in the silence of the parking lot. "We both know that. Luhan knows that. You did all you can for him to live a happy life, and that stands true because of this decision you made."

"Sehun-ah, please forgive me. You may be angry at me for destroying your future with this cowardly and stupid—"

"Nah. You actually helped me build the life I really want... what Luhan really wants." Sehun took a deep breath, readying himself for what was soon to leave his mouth. "I... I love Luhan. Like he is my own. Like he is a part of me. Like he is my everything. Like he is the sole reason I exist. I am determined to make him the happiest person in this world, and even if you plan to stop me now, I will still take him away. I would not mind knocking you in cold blood if it is the only way for him to gain the heaven on Earth he is dreaming of."

When Sehun opened his eyes, Chanyeol was already standing on front of him, lips pressed in a thin line and fists clenched on his side as if trying to suppress himself from the urge of breaking Sehun's skull on the spot.

"I kind of figured it out but I never knew you would have the guts to tell me." Chanyeol peered over the child holding his fists in a silent plea for the elder to calm down.

"Do you want to be with him, Luhan? Do you want to start a new life with this man?"

"Yes, hyung," Luhan replied without a second thought. "Lulu wants to be with him forever. He loves Lulu and Lulu loves him so, so much, even more than Lulu loves his plushies. Sehunnie hyung is the nicest hyung he ever met besides you, and Lulu could never think of a life without Sehun hyung by his side."

"Then I give my blessing to both of you." Before Sehun could register the meaning behind those words, his best friend's long arms already wrapped around him.

"Chanyeol..."

"I can see it, Sehun." Sehun reciprocated the embrace when he felt his shoulder getting wet. "You are the only one who can make him truly happy, and you, him."

"A-Aren't you angry at me?"

"A part of me which denied the speculation since the beginning felt betrayed, but why care about me? You were the one who brightened this forlorn child's universe and I, who was technically there but at the same time absent in Luhan's life has no right to interfere with that. The happiness of someone as pure as my brother and of you, my brother from another parents, is more important than any morals in this stupid society. Besides, there is no use stopping you. You said you will knock me out in cold blood if I stop you, didn't you?"

Both men chuckled at that and were forced to part when there heard frantic footsteps echoing outside the parking lot.

"Fuck, they may have noticed that Luhan is gone." Chanyeol grunted in annoyance. "You need to go. Now!"

Sehun fumbled for his keys in his pocket, unlocking his car and ushering Luhan to the backseat where a massive white Rilakkuma—or was it called Korilakkuma, Sehun forgot—sat. Luhan immediately engulfed it with a warm bear hug, squeezing the smaller bear as well and only momentarily parted from it when Sehun assisted him in buckling his seatbelt.

Sehun hurried on his seat behind the wheel, shutting the doors close. He started the engine, but before he went on his way, he rolled down the window.

"Yeol," he called out at his best friend, "just remember, I am taking him away for real. We are never coming back."

"I trust you, Sehun. I know that you won't hurt and neglect Luhan," Chanyeol peered down through the opening and made a thumbs-up sign towards Luhan before turning back to Sehun. "I know you will love and cherish him more than I, or everyone, ever did."

Sehun playfully saluted at his best friend. "Thank you for entrusting me such a great responsibility, Mr. Park Chanyeol. I won't fail you,  _hyung._ "

Chanyeol returned the salute and grinned widely. "I am eternally grateful to you for that, Mr. Oh Sehun...  _Luhan's Daddy._ "

Sehun sat frozen for a few seconds, startled that Chanyeol knew, but Chanyeol's light knock on his window drove him back to reality. "Hurry and leave this goddamn place! I can clearly hear the guards now. I am going to hide now."

"Yes, sir!" Sehun was on the way to the exit in no time—with Luhan waving at Chanyeol through the car's window—and led the car out of the parking lot.

Chanyeol ran after the car, yelling on the top of his lungs. "Don't hurt him in anyway or I swear I will cut you to pieces, put you in a barrel and throw you away at the Pacific!"

 

 

"Happy birthday, baby Lu. Did you get acquainted with your new friend?" Luhan's eyes snapped from the gigantic white bear beside him and the one he was holding to the man behind the wheel. They were out of the hotel's premises, the car smoothly speeding on the high way.

"New friend?" Luhan blinked at the elder's back, and his eyes widened in realization. "I... this big, fluffy Korilakkuma, is Lulu's?"

"To Lulu and Lulu only." He smiled, eyes never leaving the road but judging from the excited shriek from the boy, his baby was overjoyed.

"R-Really? F-For me? Two new friends in one night..." The boy gasped, looking at the fluffy bear with astonishment and buried his face on its belly. "Oh, Daddy, thank you so much! Lulu is so happy to have a new friend!"

"You are more than welcome, my little bundle of joy." Luhan could see his Daddy smiling through the rearview mirror. If the seatbelt was not restraining Luhan and if the car was not running, he would have rose from his seat, kissed his Daddy's cheeks and hug him tightly.

"What will you name your friends, baby? It will be hard for you to call both of them as Korilakkuma."

Luhan thought, his forefinger tapping his bottom lip as he thought of a name. Probably he should name the small one after Chanyeol and the big one after Sehun.

"The small one is Channie," Luhan replied, "so he will always remind Lulu of Channie hyung."

"Chanyeol will be glad. How about your big friend?"

Luhan thought again. It had to be special, something related to Daddy, his special someone, his beloved Daddy who would take him away and save him from his wretched life.

"Shixun," the babe muttered, loving the way it rolled on his tongue. "Shixun. Lulu will name him Shixun, Daddy."

"What a beautiful name, baby. Is there any reason why you named him Shixun?"

"Sounds like your name, Daddy," Luhan candidly replied and pecked the bear's hand. "Lulu will take care of Shixun just like how Daddy takes care of Lulu."

"So sweet of you to name your friend after me." Sehun chuckled softly, changing lanes and heading for the airport.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Luhan inquired. His Daddy did not tell him the country where they would settle at as he only told Sehun when asked where he wanted to live, 'somewhere peaceful, Daddy.'

"You will know later, baby." Sehun responded. He paused, taking a deep breath and went on. "As a final warning in case you change your mind, if we go, then we are never going back to this godforsaken place anymore. You shall learn a new language, adapt to a new lifestyle and country customs, meet new friends and dwell with me in that place. I cannot play with you all day long because I need to work for you to study and for us to eat everyday. I will pick you up from school every day, help you in your homeworks and projects up to the extent that I can, cook you food and take care of you as much as I can. I may not start any grand business establishment because our families may track us if ever I get recognized and we can only rely on small businesses or probably a job I can get. I may not buy you everything your heart desires as I promised but Daddy will try his best to make you happy. Is that fine with you? Decide now, because I can always turn back to the way back to the hote—"

"Lulu does not need anything," Luhan's earnest, honeyed voice cut him. A tiny hand reached for Sehun's shoulder, squeezing and caressing it to make his point across. "As long as Daddy is there by my side, I won't be afraid. I won't be sad. With Daddy, I am happy. I am complete."

Sehun's doubts faded into thin air at the answer and Luhan giggled at the way his Daddy's tightly pressed lips curled to a warm smile.

 

"Thank you, Lu. I promise. I swear you won't regret running away with me."

 

 

 

  
Somewhere in the city of Glasgow, there resided a foreign couple who runs a flower shop downstairs their humble abode. Their home was comparable to a peasant's, with a cramped living room merged with the dining room and kitchen, a miniature bathroom that could barely fit two persons inside and a one-person room with a twin-sized bed.

Their business sales were so-so, sometimes high and sometimes low, depending on the season and if the customers saw their shop first before the bigger, more famous ones. The flower shop sales together with the small financial support sent by the brother of the younger of the two were enough to get their daily needs and the school fees.

On the first few years, the owner, who never received any formal training in flower arrangement and relied solely on the teachings of his late mother, the internet, some seminars and the crash course he took, was the sole florist in the flower shop. His boyfriend—currently in his last year of college, thanks to his lover's endless efforts to send him to school—sometimes helped around when his schedule allows it. He was usually on a tight schedule, as maintaining his scholarship in one of the best universities in Scotland was a difficult task.

It took a few years before they had courage to cater events. Expanding their range of services to flower arrangements for cafes, restaurants, churches, weddings, birthdays and the likes led to an increase in profit and popularity of the place. The income was enough to hire one worker, a Korean named Kim Minseok and a part-timer, Kim Jongdae, who goes to the same university as the owner's boyfriend. 

Their neighbors, Arisa Campbell, a half-Japanese, half-Scottish lady who lived with her Chinese boyfriend Ling Chao often lent them money in times of financial crisis. It was so not new that the unemployed chatterbox Ling Chao offered assistance on busy days until it was time to cook dinner for his hardworking, exhausted girlfriend.

 

 

Minseok went on a hiking trip, Jongdae was finalizing his thesis and the neighboring couple were having their wedding garbs fitted. That left the florist alone for the day, waiting for his busy boyfriend to come home. It was a slow day, with a few customers coming in every few hours. It was a not so busy day and the owner slash florist found it rather boring and uneventful as his hands were used to being occupied in more than a decade of being constantly on the go, but at least this day provided him some much needed rest his body begged for.

He had been talking with a youngster—a regular customer who visited the shop at least once a week to give a little something to his crush—for the past hour. This time, he asked for a mixed bouquet for his mother, but ended up chatting with the florist about his life as a grade four pupil.

The elder was engrossed with the child's story that he did not notice his boyfriend coming, until the sweet tingling of the door chime and giggles settled in.

 

"Sehunnie!" The doe-eyed student smiled his dazzling smile while waving an air mail envelope. He barely noticing the other presence in the room as he weaved past the counter door and hugged his lover tightly.

"Welcome back, baby Lu." Sehun greeted his boyfriend and pecked him square on his lips. The younger giggled at this, closing his eyes and nuzzling on his lover's neck and inhaling the lingering scent of earth and flowers.

Sehun spoke in Korean, just like how they were in their home. "You seem happy. Anything good happened?"

"I checked the mailbox and there is a letter from Channie!"

"A letter from Chanyeol, you say?" Sehun's face glowed at the mentioning of his best friend's name.

 _"Who is Sehunnie? Who is baby Lu?"_  Inquired the child from the other side of the counter that had Luhan's head whipping.

 _"Oh hi, Drummond! Didn't notice you there."_  Luhan cheerfully greeted with his heavily accented English, detaching from Sehun to gain some dignity from their blatant display of affection.

 _"Stephen isn't my real name and his isn't Francois either,"_ Sehun chuckled, glancing on his nameplate that said his English name.  _"We are not from Scotland, you know."_

_"So your real name is Mr. Sehunnie Oh and he is Mr. Baby Lu?"_

The two elders exchanged looks before laughing out loud. Sehun leaned forward on the counter, an arm wrapped casually around Luhan's waist while propping his other elbow.  _"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be at your house by now? Isn't your mom's birthday party starting?"_

 _"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!"_ Drummond frantically gathered the prepared bouquet, some petals spilling in process as he rushed towards the door. _"Thanks, Mr. Stephen, Mr. Francois!"_

 _"Drummond! The birthday card!"_  Sehun yelled from the door but the boy was already blocks away.

"Gonna try catching him," Luhan grinned, snatching the card from Sehun's hand, leaping over the high ledge counter and sprinting out of the store.

"Aigoo. This brat really enjoys not using the counter door," Sehun chuckled endearingly as he stared at the envelope on the ledge counter.

 

Luhan came in a few minutes later, panting while complaining about how fast the kid was. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he went behind the counter properly and peered over the envelope lying on the flat surface.

"You didn't open it yet?"

Sehun rolled his eyes but an affectionate smile curled on his lips. "Duh, we always open and read letters together, right?"

"Such a sweet Daddy I have," Luhan giggled, lips parted into an 'o' as Sehun opened the air mail with a knife as if it was the first time he watched the elder doing it.

Sehun took the neatly folded letter out, handing it to Luhan and fishing for his glasses in his shirt's pocket. Luhan noticed something thick sandwiched between the letter and his eyes widened as he unfolded it.

 

A couple of paper bills kept in place by a strip of paper labeled 'for round train tickets to London' came to view.

 

"Daddy!" He showed Sehun the bills while gaping. The two shared flabbergasted gazes before quickly taking hold of the letter.

"'Dear Lulu and Sehunnie, or should I say Francois and Stephen...'" Luhan read out loud, and Sehun adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose to catch up with what Luhan was reading.

"'How are you, love birds? It seemed like years since I visited you two...'" The couple read the rest of the introduction, almost scanning the first paragraphs until they were on the part they anticipated.

"'...sent you tickets so you could attend the opening of the music school I had been dreaming of opening...'" Luhan's eyes grew comically wide and beamed in glee at his lover whose lips quirked in a proud smile.

"Daddy!" Luhan squealed, face radiant with pure joy as he childishly jumped on his place. "Channie hyung is... oh my God, is this real?"

"It is, baby. It is Chanyeol afterall," Sehun smiled, glad for his best friend's success.

"'...if not because of the two of you, Nini, Baekkie, Soo and Joon hyung, I would have never gathered the courage to open a music instrument store, build a new one after it burned, open another branch and finally, a music school. I would have given up but you guys helped me make my rosy dreams an unbelievable reality. I could never forget how much everyone, especially you, Sehun and Luhan, pulled me up back on my feet after the burning incident in my first shop. You kept me sane in this lonely continent. You supported me, wholeheartedly lent me money and invited me in your home despite the financial crisis you underwent at that time. You even asked for our squad to chip in cash to help me start again when I was so embarrassed to contact them...'"

 

Sehun was not ready for his best friend's constant display of gratitude in his letters. "Is it just me or I can hear him sobbing and blowing his nose on bubble bath tissues?"

Luhan shot Sehun a judging look that had the elder frowning. "Stop looking at me like that, Lu."

 

"'The squad is coming with their plus ones. Joonmyeon hyung is bringing his wife who is two months pregnant. Oh I am so ready to be a godfather. Baek is taking his gorgeous girlfriend as well. Nini and Kyungie are going steady and I am more than glad for them. And I... damn, I should probably ask my neighbor out. You already met her, didn't you? She is pretty and kind, isn't she? Why isn't she interested in me ㅠㅠ Setting my love life aside, how about you two? When will you get married? :P the last time I saw you, Sehun was so whipped for Luhan I could not even stop laughing. And oh, my brother is graduating in college in a few weeks, right? I am so proud of you, Luhannie. Message me when the ceremony is, okay? Awww. Look how time flies. Your head used to be below the level of my chest and now, you reach half of my head and is graduating~ My baby brother is indeed growing up. I can only wonder how filthy old man Sehunnie is corrupting my innocent baby...'"

 

The two managed to finish reading the letter despite the amount of sap dripping in Chanyeol's unnecesarily mawkish, overly dramatic remarks.

 

"I will forget I read that," Sehun deadpanned, thinking of how he should kill Chanyeol for calling him a filthy old man but soon smiled as he saw Luhan clasping his tiny hands dramatically.

"We are going to London to see Channie hyung, Daddy! I am so excited. Can you believe it? A music school? Oh I am so glad for him and I want nothing but to embrace him and tell him how proud I am."

"So do I. Who would have thought Yeol will be successful by his own? Everyone helped him, but still..." Sehun had a pleased simper on his face as he spoke. "I mean, without taking his inheritance after leaving your accursed family, he managed to invest his savings on a business that fared well. Your brother is really a born businessman."

"Aren't you also a born businessman, Daddy?" Luhan replied. He took off Sehun's glasses, slipping them in the elder's pocket. He swept Sehun's growing bangs to the side, smiling the moment his startled Daddy's dark eyes lightened up at the warm gesture. "No matter how much you deny it, your sexy brain and admirable hardwork kept this shop running for years. You are amazing, Sehunnie."

Sehun's arms automatically enricled around Luhan's waist, pulling the younger closer. "But compared to the other flowershops, our shop is not that known, baby. What we earn is barely enough for us. There are good months when the shop has high sales, but our standard of living is still not—"

"Shouldn't you be proud of yourself then?" Luhan poked Sehun's cheek playfully. "Remember the first wedding event we prepared flower arrangements for? Being awake for more than twenty-four hours with only the two of us working was worth it upon seeing the guests and the married couple themselves how pleased they were with our hardwork."

Sehun could not help but smile at the memory. "I could not have done that if not because of your help, baby."

"I would not have learned if you did not teach me, Daddy," Luhan chuckled before his voice turned serious. "And please, stop overthinking about the quality of our lifestyle. I told you before that I am doing fine. We eat three decent meals a day and have something left for some snacks during work. We have nice clothes and we do not really need the extra ones we sold before. We are not paying rents because this entire building is ours. We have a heater to make us warm during winters and we do not need an aircon with Glasgow's temperature. My partial scholarship lessened my school fees and the university is just a few streets away. I also told you before that I do not care if we live in a cave, a hole or this decent little house of ours." Luhan cupped Sehun's face and gazed deeply in his orbs. "What is important is that we are living happily together."

"You really know the right things to say at the right time." Sehun leaned and pressed a chaste peck on Luhan's lips, coloring the younger's cheeks with pink. "Thanks, love. I am so blessed to have you."

"No. I am so fortunate to have a kind, handsome Daddy who spoils me a lot." Luhan smiled with the bright smile of his and was immediately rewarded with a kiss on his temple and a ruffle on his honeyed locks.

"Daddy?" Luhan tilted his head in wonder when Sehun parted to take off his apron. "Why are you... wait, are you closing the shop already? It is 4:32 in the afternoon. There are still less than thirty minutes before closing time. It is not even time yet to cook dinner."

"There won't be any customers soon." Sehun started arranging things in order and Luhan helped.

"Let us go buy Yeol a present and have a dinner in a restaurant. Or are you tired from finishing your requirements?"

"Nope. I want to have dinner with you, Daddy." Luhan answered while misting the flowers. "You worked so hard today and I cannot even lend a hand. I am sorry college is preventing me from helping you full-time. Do not worry. Once I graduate—"

"No. There is Minseok, Jongdae and sometimes, Chao. The brat actually submitted his resume yesterday because he said he needs to find a job or two because you know, marriage. He does not want to burden Arisa anymore. I am considering to take him as a part-timer because I think Jongdae will be quitting after graduation." Sehun paused from what he was doing and turned to Luhan. "I want you to pursue writing, baby Lu. That is your dream, isn't it? You studied hundreds of literature for this course, and finally, you are graduating. Don't waste the efforts you poured in making your dream possible."

"But you stopped studying because of me. You overwork yourself and always think of me. Isn't it time that I take over the shop for a few years so you can study or rest?"

Luhan was staring on the marble tiles that he did not notice the hand tilting his chin up. "Baby, you know getting a degree in BA is not what I want to accomplish. I am fine with what I learned in my three years at college and the floristry crash courses and seminars I attended. I may not have graduated but as you said, I managed to keep the shop going."

"But Daddy, I want to at least give back to you..."

"Reach your dreams, Xiao Lu. Do not mind me. I am happy with what I am doing. I am finally in an environment I wished for. I am contented with this type of life, so stop worrying about me. Fulfill your dreams. Write stories. Write poems. Write and publish the novels your creative mind could make. Work at home, work in a publishing company, teach in a university, interpret and analyze literature works... anything, baby. Anything you want to do, as long as it is making you happy. Do not think of the income you will make. You said what I earn is just enough, right? Just do what your heart desires. With that alone, you already gave back the love I poured over you. You can reassure me that I did the right choice of taking you away once I see that you are following your dream."

"Sehunnie..." Warmth spread in Luhan's chest at the sincerity in Sehun's orbs. He held the callous hand resting under his chin and softly kissed each knuckle. "Thank you, Daddy. You have no idea how grateful I am that you love me. I won't be able to graduate and go past the challenges we met if you were not by my side."

"The things you did for me showed how much you loved me, too. I am beyond grateful for the endless support, the encouraging words and the radiant smiles you showered me in a decade." Age had its beauty, as Sehun became sweeter and even more expressive of his love for his beloved baby. Part of showing his undying passion was to kiss the life out of Luhan in the shop where everyone could walk in or see the amorous display of affection through the glass walls.

 

 

Not that they care for they only have each other in their own version of universe.

 

 

"I won't be able to endure each and every day without you, baby. You are my backbone. Without you, I am nothing," were the first words that left Sehun's lips once they parted.

"You are no different from Channie hyung, Daddy," a blushing Luhan tittered, the mellifluos sound melting the man pressed against him. "You get cheesier and sappier every passing year, and I love it."

 

 

Down the well-paved road in the city of Glasgow walked a couple, hand in hand, fingers intertwined just like the strings of their hearts. They were not among the smartly dressed professionals around them nor were adorned with the latest fashion designer clothes. They live above the flower shop they own, experience financial difficulties every now and then, but they were contented, delighted by the mere knowledge that they exist for one another.

 

 

"The sales are good this month. What do you want to eat today?"

"Korean cuisine."

"Nice. I am in the mood for some bulgogi."

"My mouth waters at the thought of bibimbap."

"And kimchi jjigae."

"And dakkochi. I want some hoppang for dessert, too."

"Don't they sell bingsu?"

"In this cold weather? Really, Sehun?"

"How about some soju?"

"I'd love to."

"Just don't pass out like the last time. You are light but I am getting older and weaker, you know."

"You worry about me being heavy despite the countless nights I was on top of you?"

"Holy shit, Lu, your mouth has gotten more vulgar since you went to college."

"You love it."

"That I cannot deny."

"You really shouldn't. You made me like this, Daddy, and I do not regret any second of it."

"Now come here, sweet baby. Let Daddy give his adorable Lulu a ppoppo in front of these people."

"You sappy old man."

"You love it."

"No. I love you."

"Smooth, Luhan, smooth."

"You are supposed to say you love me too."

"Do I?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Stop sulking, babe. You know I am joking."

"..."

"Stop pouting or I will kiss it away."

"Then do it. Take the pain away."

A chuckle. "Gladly. Anything for my baby Lu."


End file.
